Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de La Estrella del Norte
by Ben56
Summary: la tierra de Eostia estaba marcada por un cruel destino, convertirse en una utopia para los hombres y un infierno para las mujeres. pero ya no más, pues un héroe legendaria a llegado aquel cuyo puño, bendecido por la estrella del norte, purgara el mal de las tierra y traerá paz. Cuidado Kuroinu, el juicio de la "Osa Mayor" se acerca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte y La Liberación de Eostia**

 **Muchos seguro hubiera preferido un nuevo capítulo de mis otros crossovers de Hokuto no Ken, pero tenía que hacer esta historia de una vez o me hubiera inclinado a hacer otro crossover de Dragon Blaze, con un nuevo OC que tengo en mente (con los poderes de Burning Sword Ban, uno de los 7 Overlords y nuevos personajes del juego en la versión koreana).**

 **Esa idea si la haré en otro momento, pero por ahora quiero empezar esta nueva historia y avanzarla hasta el tercer capítulo al menos. Como siempre usare a Ryuken, pero le daré un poco más de poder, esto en especial para poder lidiar mejor contra la magia, en sí haré que él pueda concentrarse para alterar el flujo de energía a su alrededor de esa forma será capaz de cancelar cualquier hechizo que se efectué sobre él o cerca de él.**

 **Otra cosa es que, Ryuken será transportado, casi como en el crossver de Koihime Musou, pero no se verá como fue en este capítulo, pues eso tomaría mucho espacio y quiero avanzar rápido. En esta historia entraran los personajes del Spin Off de Kuroinu: Grace Campbell y Anna Florence, que serán de las primeras personas en conocer a Ryu, como leí otros crossover que tenían los nombres de las fortalezas, podre añadir estos a esta historia y mi primer crossover del Boden Slavador de Eostia.**

 **Además me anime de todas formas a hacer un crossover masivo más, usare a un OC humano, que murió y fue revivido con los poderes de el Overlord Ban y sera terriblemente OP. Literalmente me será un poco difícil, porque al solo estar disponible en la versión koreana no tengo mucho conocimiento de su Lore. Pero de todas maneras lo haré pues, junto a Mortrono, Auscuro y Chronos, Ban es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Dragon Blaze.**

 **Ahora respecto a esta historia, bueno esta demás decir lo mucho que haré sufrir a Vault y compañía, pues si en mis otras historias Ryu solo mataba a uno que otro. En este mundo donde los monstruos abusaban abiertamente de las mujeres y hay imbéciles capaces de vender y matar a sus propias familias solo por sexo, Ryuken va a estar matando a diestra y siniestra, purgando el mal de Eostia, y por supuesto atraerá a atención de las elfas y princesas. Como dije en el segundo capítulo que subí de mi segunda historia crossover de Hokuto no Ken, voy a añadir a personajes de otros animes y juegos Hentai como: Cerea, Cathyl y otras centauro (que encontré imágenes por google), Tionishia, una Ryu (OC nuevo), las chicas de Kyonyuu Fantasy, las de Ikusa Otome Valkyrie, Artoria (Lancer), Minamoto no Raikou y otras más.**

 **Sin duda será más difícil pero espero lograrlo. Ahora empecemos, no soy dueño de nada salvo mis Ocs y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Prologo: La Llegada de la Estrella del Norte a un Mundo en Crisis**

Todo a su alrededor se torno blanco, cuando entro por ese extraño portal, Ryuken no sabía que paso, pero sabía que algo al otro lado de ese portal lo llamaba. Era como si alguien llamara pidiendo ayuda, y él no podía ignorar eso, pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo dentro de este vórtice blanco sin aparente salida y empezaba a creer que no había alguna.

Para su buena suerte, el tubo blanco si tenía fin, pudo sentir su cuerpo tocar tierra. Por lo que pudo sentir y oler se encontraba en un bosque, abriendo los ojos miro hacia arriba un cielo azul con nubes blancas que tapaban el sol, sintió sus manos tocar el césped. Levantándose del suelo, pudo revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, sintiendo su vestimenta en él y ningún daño en su cuerpo.

Ryuken llevaba puesto un chaleco azul oscuro con hombreras metálicas que tenían los bordes con pelo corto de color blanco (similar a las hombreras del diseño de Kenshiro en el juego de Hokuto Musou) sin nada debajo de este dejando ver sus musculosos brazos, en la parte baja llevaba unos pantalones jeans oscuros con cinturón marrón y calzando unas botas de color Marrón hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Su cabello negro en punta, sus ojos azules que expresaban tristeza y su piel levemente morena, levantándose a su altura de 1.85 m, comenzó a caminar buscando una salida del busca esperando encontrar señal alguna de civilización.

Él no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, sin embargo cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sus ojos pasaron de felicidad de encontrar un pueblo a total sorpresa…..y odio cuando vio lo que pasaba en este.

Ante él, el pueblito estaba siendo atacado, por lo que parecían monstruos. Pudo diferenciar criaturas gigantes de 2 o más metros con piel café oscuro y ojos rojos, con colmillos en la mandíbula, armados con garrotes y demás armas; también lo que serian pequeños diablillos de piel roja y ojos amarillos, con dagas y otros cuchillos; y otros demonios. Persiguiendo a los aldeanos, matando a los hombres sin importarles que fueran niños o ancianos, pero lo que más rabia le causo a Ryu fue ver lo que hacían con las mujeres.

No importándoles que fuera mujeres o niñas, esas criaturas las atrapaban y encerraban en jaulas, y a veces como si no importara la situación, las violaban en frente de su familia. Sean hermanas o madres, abusaban de ellas sin el más mínima vergüenza. Él podía ver a padres, hermanos e hijos siendo empujados al piso, observando impotentes lo que sucedía y los monstruos riéndose de su miseria….pero esto no se quedaría así.

-"Aaaahhh….. ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGG!" con un gran rugido de furia, el cual llamo la atención de todos, Ryu salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea y en dirección de los monstruos.

Muchos de los estos se rieron, y los más cercanos trataron de matarlo con sus garrotes, pero Ryu rápidamente paso golpeando a cada criatura en diferentes partes del cuerpo con perfecta precisión. El grupo original de asalto de los monstruos constaba de 700 individuos en conjunto, de ellos Ryu fácilmente atravesó el bloqueo conformado de 650, lo que dejo a 50 más viendo al supuesto humano que ellos creían moriría a manos de los otros aparecer frente al grupo que tenia prisioneros.

Ryu camino lentamente en dirección de los monstruos faltantes, los monstruos soltaron a las mujeres que estaban violando y sacaron sus armas para acabar con él, las mujeres se reunieron con su familias y observaron que sucedería. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos los expectantes, cuando de repente los cuerpos de los 650 que estaban detrás del misterioso sujeto, comenzaron a hincharse y deformarse hasta reventar, haciendo llover sangre y vísceras.

Los 50 monstruos restantes empezaron a temblar ante lo que vieron y otros vomitaron por el macabro espectáculo. Sin embargo al ver los ojos del guerrero, supieron que este no los dejarían escapar, por lo que armados con la poca valentía que les quedaba atacaron, Ryuken no se movió hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

-"Aaaahhh… ¡ATA!" el primer golpe encajo con el primero del grupo.

-"¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…..!" otra gran sorpresa para los aldeanos, y para los monstruos, un andanada de puñetazos llovió en los cuerpos de los 50 monstros restantes.

-"¡ATATATATATATATA! ¡WATA!" terminando con un golpe al frente, el cual libero un onda de fuego color azul, y los cuerpos de los monstruo salieron empujados hacia atrás explotando rápidamente sin llegar a caer al piso.

Todos los aldeanos vieron sorprendidos y horrorizados, los hombres y mujeres adultos, en especial las mujeres violadas, fueron los que mostraron una emoción ante los sucedido…..fue alegría, lloraban de alegría de ver a los monstruos morir de la forma más dolorosa y de que al fin estaban a salva, de que su pesadilla termino.

Apagando las casas en llamas y reuniendo algo de comida para todos, los aldeanos se reunieron junto con el chico misteriosos para agradecerle toda su ayuda. Ryu solo les dijo que no había razón para eso, y se disculpo por no llegar a tiempo, pues de la aldea que tenía 400 aldeanos, entre hombres y mujeres incluyendo niños, solo quedaban 190 con vida.

Ryu les pidió a los heridos que se reunieran, uno a uno empezó a curarlos, incluso a las mujeres que fueron violadas, las trato para ayudarles a superar tan horrible experiencia. Quedándose un rato en la aldea, pudo aprender lo básico del este mundo, entre enterarse de las criaturas que atacaron este pueblo eran Orcas, Goblins, y otros demonios y como estos provenían de las tierras del Norte, que gozaban de atacar a las aldeas humanas, matando a los hombres y violando mujeres. Además de la existencia de otras razas Demi-humanas que mantienen un relación estable como: centauros, algunos clanes de los minotauros y Ogros, y especialmente elfos.

Aunque al parecer la corrupción en las casas de nobles a estado deteriorando estas relaciones, en especial con los Elfos Oscuros. Este mundo conocido como Eostia, era hogar de varias razas de seres mitológicos, y donde la magia también existía, y el principal problema que tenían era las invasiones de las criaturas de las tierras del Norte.

Ryuken entonces decidió viajar por estas tierras y asegurarse acabar con el mayor número posible de estas bestias, al ver que lo único que sabían hacer era abusar de los débiles y abusar de estos sin vergüenza ni control, no eran más que amenazas.

Para gran pesar del pueblo, Ryuken partió en su viaje des pues de quedarse con ellos por 3 días, en dicho tiempo otro grupo de 900 monstruos se presento y trato de robar y violar la aldea de nuevo, palabra clave aquí es "Trato" pues Ryuken acabo con todos ellos sin misericordia. Después de lidiar con ellos, Ryu se despidió y les prometió a los aldeanos que se asegurarían de que nigún otro monstruo se atrevería a volver a atacarlos. Fiel a esa promesa, esa aldea nunca más fue atacada por asaltos de monstruos, pues según los rumores los grupos de estos que iban en camino al lugar, decían encontrarse con las cabezas de los monstruos ensartadas en lanzas de madera, y peor aún era que podían sentir extrañamente la presencia de la muerte impregnando la tierra, a lo que instintivamente huían sin pensarlo.

Ryuken viajo por diferentes tierras, en cada una se encontró con los monstruos invasores, acabando con ellos y salvando múltiples aldeas. Poco a poco se volvió una leyenda pasada de pueblo en pueblo, hasta llegar a algunas de las ciudades. Las historias de un guerrero errante, que acababa con grandes grupos de monstruos solo con sus puños, se convirtieron en una señal de esperanza contra la constante amenaza del Norte.

Ahora mismo Ryu se encontraba en camino a una de las 7 ciudades más importantes del continente, la ciudad llamada Ansur, que se decía era el hogar de los mercenarios. Sus viajes no lo agotaron, ni siquiera las continuas batallas contra las fuerzas de invasión, pero detenerse a descansar de vez en cuando era algo que le ayudaba a actualizarse de noticias actuales, lo último que había escuchado era que ahora las fuerzas invasoras de los monstruos del Norte ahora tenían un líder. Se trataba de una Elfa Oscura que había logrado dominar a las razas de los bosques de esas tierras y había empezado una guerra para conquistar las tierras del Sur.

Además se dice que la actual líder gobernante de las 1 ciudades principales del Sur, que ahora rige en Ken, una Alta Elfa de nombre Celestine Luculuss. Considerada la encarnación de la suprema diosa élfica de su pueblo, ha llamado a una alianza para poder combatir esta amenaza. A lo que se llamo "La Alianza de Los 7 Escudos" así a cada ciudad se le asigno una princesa, cada una tenia total control de esta ciudad y servía para tener un frente de defensa y ataque contra la Reina Oscura de las tierras del Norte.

En las ciudades: Feoh, Ur, Ansur, Rad, Kamakura, Thorn y Ken. Son las ciudades donde las princesas: Alicia Arcturus, Prim Fiorire, Maia Fixie, Luu Luu, la sacerdotisa Kaguya, Claudia Levantain y Celestine Luculus. En ese orden, eran las que residían y comandaban esas ciudades fortalezas.

Él actualmente estaba por entrar a la cuidad de Maia, era aún de mañana tal vez medio día, no conociendo nada de la gobernante, por lo que esperaba no tener problemas. Caminando por las calles, se podía ver mucho comercio así como también uno que otro grupo de mercenarios, en lo personal Ryu no les tenia odio pero si un poco de desconfianza a estos grupos. Esto en especial al escuchar que fueron los nobles quienes optaron por contratar fuerzas mercenarias para poder acabar más rápido con la guerra, incluso el sabe que para estos era muy fácil cambiar su lealtad a otro, por lo que confiar demás en ellos era muy peligroso.

Él siguió caminando hasta que vio a un grupo de hombres alrededor de una elfa oscura, al parecer molestándola, después de un rato vino otra elfa, en este caso un alta elfa que comenzó a decirles a los hombres que se marcharan. Lamentablemente parecía que los hombres no les importaban forzarlas, esto se vio cuando dos del grupo de 7 sujetaron a las chicas elfas de los brazos. Fue más que razón suficiente para Ryu, de inmediato camino en dirección al grupo.

-"¡Jejeje! Vamos chicas, vamos a pasar un rato juntos, estoy seguro que lo disfrutara" dijo uno de los hombres del grupo, al parecer el lider.

-"¡Basta! ¡Dejemnos en paz!" dijo la Elfa de pelo rubio recogido y con trenzas a los lados y ojos azules claro, ella vestia una camisa blanca al medio y verde en los hombros, abierto en medio del pecho dejando ver un poco del escote de sus pechos copa D firmes, un corcet café en la cintura y una falda verde hasta la mitad de los muslos, en sus antebrazos llevaba unos brazales marrones a modo de cintas y en las piernas unas botas blancas con bordes verdes altas hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Su amiga quien tambien estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los matones. Era una elfa de piel morena, de cabello marrón oscuro trenzado al final con ojos violeta, vistiendo un top purpura atado al cuello hasta la parte baja de su pecho abierto a los lados, la tela al frente estaba cerrado a forma de una camisa pero se podia la piel sus pechos copa D por los lados, en sus brazos llevaba unas mangas o más bien guantes de brazo completo hasta la mitad del antebrazo que terminaban ajustados al dedo medio de su mano,en la parte baja una falda purpura larga hasta los talones con la parte de la cintura doblanda hacia afuera pero sin mostrar nada, la falda es ajustada como una falda de negocios y esta abierto al frente para permitirle caminar y calzaba unos zapatos marrón pequeños.

-"¡Ja! Supongo que tendremos que noquearlas, así sera-" no termino pues de repente sintio su mano golpear a uno de los hombres que sujetaba a las chicas.

-"¡Agh! ¡Que te pasa!" le grito este, soltando a la elfa oscura para sostener su rostro.

-"¡Espera! ¡Yo no-" otra vez no termino pues de nuevo su mano lanzo otro golpe a quien sostenia a la elfa rubia.

Las dos chicas no sabian que es lo que pasaban, no fue si no hasta que La elfa oscura vio al sujeto detrás del lider, sin embargo cuando le fue a ver los ojos azules de él sintio que el tiempo se detuvo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente y no podia dejar de verlo. La elfa rubia tambien busco al responsable de lo que pasaba, y al igual que su amiga se ruborizo y no pudo dejar de verlo al igual que ella.

Ver a las chicas mirar detrás de él, hizo que el tambien mirara detrás de él, encontrando a un hombre de 21 años detrás de él. Este parecia aburrido, es más solo los miraba con total lastima.

-"Oye…..¿tu me hiciste golpearlos?" le pregunto estupidamente.

-"¿Eh? Por supuesto que no, que estupideces dices" le respondio Ryu con cara inocente.

-"Ah…..bueno, supongo que es cierto, digo como harias eso-" justo entonces Ryu le dio una pataada en el muslo y como si un acto-reflejo fuera, el pie del sujeto se alzo dandole una patada a otro mienbro del grupo.

-"¡Así que si fuiste tú!" dijo tratando de golpear a Ryu, pero solo termino recibiendo un puñetazo a la cara, dejandolo en el piso.

Los 6 matones restantes fueron a atacarlo, pero Ryu facilmente los despacho sin recibir un rasguño, despues de noquearlos se reunio con las dos mujeres para ver si estaban bien.

-"¿Se encuentran bien señoritas?" dijo Ryu, despertandolas de su trance.

-"¡Eh!...¡Ah! si muchas gracias" dijo la elfa rubia.

-"Me alegro, bueno si me dsiculpan debo retirarme" dijo empezando a caminar en otra dirección.

-"¡Espera!" grito la elfa oscura, llamandolo antes de que se fuera, lo cual detuvo a Ryu.

-"Si no es mucha molestia….¿Adonde se dirige?" pregunto ella.

-"Iba a buscar un hostal para poder rentar una habitación por un día" respondio.

-"E-e-en ese caso….. ¿Por que no te quedas en nuestra casa? tenemos suficiente espacio" recomendo la elfa rubia.

-"Pero no quiero ser una molestia-" no termino.

-"¡No es ninguna molestia!" gritaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, a lo que Ryu retrocedio un poco.

-"M-muy bien, guienme entonces. Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki" dijo él presentandose.

-"¡Ah! Claro. Mi nombre es Anna Florence, y ella es mi amiga Grace Campbell" se presento la elfa rubia y a su amiga.

Dicho esto los tres caminaron juntos en dirección a casa, Grace tomo el brazo derecho de Ryu y Anna el izquierdo, cualquiera que los vieran pensarian que estaban casados, en especial debido a que las dos chicas eran viudas desde que sus maridos murieron a manos de los monstruos hace tiempo.

Llegando a una casa de un piso, grande como para 3 personas, los 3 entraron. Las dos mujeres prepararon la mesa mientras le dijeron a Ryuken que se tomara una ducha, las chicas estaban muy animadas de tener un visitante en casa, desde que perdieron a sus esposos, han estado muy solas en casa. pero ahora tenian a un nuevo acompañante, y posiblemente podrian llegar a ser algo más que amigos.

-"A pasado mucho de la ultima visita que tuvimos" dijo Anna mientras cocinaba.

-"Si es cierto, es una persona muy especial ¿Crees que lo podamos convenser para que se quede con nosotras?" dijo Grace mientras colocaba los utensilios en la mesa.

-"Tal vez si, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene" dijo Anna sonriendo tiernamente.

-"Pero tú tambien tienes ojos azules Anna" dijo Grace.

-"Si es cierto, pero los suyos son diferentes….estan llenos de tristeza y al mismo tiempo emanan gran afecto cuando te miran…..creo que me volví a enamorar" comento Anna.

-"Yo tambien…..me enamore de él al ver sus ojos, eran muy cautivantes. Creo que ire a ver si ya termino de ducharse" dijo Grace al terminar de poner la mesa.

-"Llevale unas tollas por si acaso, la comida estara lista dentro de unos minutos" le dijo Anna.

La elfa oscura camino en dirección al baño justo cuando Ryu estaba saliendo del baño…..con solo una toalla en su cintura, la chica se quedo mirandolo con una mirada de trance lujuriosa, delineando cada musculo de su cuerpo el cual no tenia un solo rastro de lonja, era un cuerpo perfecto…..el solo pensar de poder tocarlo. Grace estaba totalmente hipnotizada ante lo que veía.

-"Grace-san, gracias por traer unas toallas extra" dijo Ryu caminando hacia ella y tomando las toallas, despertandola.

-"Eh…..¡Ah! si claro" dijo ella, aún observando su musculoso cuerpo.

-"Grace, ya esta la comida llama a-" Anna aparecio detrás de Grace, y al igual que ella se quedo embobada al ver el musculoso cuerpo desnudo de Ryu.

-"¿Ya esta la comida?" pregunto él.

-"Ah…..si, ya esta" respondio Anna.

-"Bueno entonces ire a cambiarme, estare en la mesa dentro de 2 minutos" dijo Ryu entrando a la habitación que Anna le dio, dejando a las dos chicascon sus pensamientos.

Despues de salir de su cuarto, comio junto a Anna y Grace, los 3 conversaron de cualquier cosa. Anna y Grace le contaron de su vida y sus maridos, lo que les paso a estos durante un ataque de monstruos y la gran soledad en la que las dos habia vivido. Ryuken les dio su más sentido pesame y les conto de sus viajes por las diferentes tierras, acabando con los monstruos que encontraba usando solo sus puños, esto sorprendio a ambas pues no habian guerreros que lucharan con su puños.

-"Este mundo es muy peligroso, en especial para las mujeres, y no solo respecto a los monstruos si no tambien a las personas. Pero eso no significa que no haya personas buenas, y yo tengo aún mucho por ver, cuando vaya a otras ciudades" dijo Ryu, lo ultimo puso un poco triste a las dos elfas.

-"¿No podrias quedarte con nosotras?" pregunto Anna.

-"Si, es muy peligroso ahora que Reina Oscura a tomado control de las tierras del Norte, por lo que los ataques seran más constantes y-" deccia Grace.

-"Es por eso que debo irme. Hay muchas lugares que estaran siendo atacados por los monstruos, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados, si bien no puedo salvarlos a todos, poder salvar al menos a una persona es suficiente para mí" dijo Ryu con determinación, a lo que las dos lo miraron con admiración y tristeza al no poder hacerlo quedarse con ellas.

-"En otra ocasión me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero todavia tengo mucho que hacer, no se preocupen pues ahora ustedes y yo estamos unidos por un lazo más fuerte que la simple amistad" dijo él calmando y haciendolas ruborizar.

Terminando de comer los tres siguieron conversando hasta la hora de la cena, despues de comer juntos decidieron irse a dormir temprano, cada uno en su habitación. La noche fue calmada para los tres pero el día de mañana las cosas podrian llegar a complicarse.

Despertando en la mañana, Ryuken sintio a dos personas bien abrazadas a su pecho, destapandose encontro a Anna y Grace dormidas junto a él, ambas desnudas y pegando sus prominentes pechos contra él. Ryuken se sorprendio y decidio que era mejor que las despertara para poder levantarse, despues de despertarlas y de que estas le explicaran por que estaban durmiendo con él, se vistieron cada uno en su cuarto y se prepararon para el nuevo día.

Hoy en día las dos mujeres decidieron salir de paseo con él, pues Ryu decidio partir hoy día en la tarde hacia otra de las ciudades del continente, así que despues de arreglarse bien los tres salieron de casa, con las dos tomandolo de los brazos. Pasando por los mercados y parques, tratando de evitar las tabernas donde estaban los mercenarios, disfrutaron de un pacífico día…..hasta que surgieron los problemas.

-"¡EMERGENCIA! ¡HAY UN EJERCITO DE MONSTRUOS EN CAMINO!" grito un mensajero corriendo en dirección al centro de la cuidad a avizarle a Maia.

De inmediato se genero pánico, y la gente entro a su cas o a cualquier vivienda cercana, Anna y Grace jalaron a Ryu a una taberna cercana pero entonces él se libero y corrio en dirección de la entrada a la ciudad. Llegando al lugar vio a un gran número de soldados y mercenarios esperando afuera, al frente y al medio del grupo estaba una mujer de pelo y ojos rojos con una voluptuosa figura con unos pechos copa D, vestida con un traje anaranjado rojizo de una pieza con cuello pelpudo blanco que cubria desde su hombros hasta su parte inferior a modo de un traje de baño, abierto al medio casi dejando ver sus seños y su abdomen, con un cinturon marrón en la cintura que sostenia dos espadas semicortas a los lados y guantes marrones sin dedos en sus dos manos, calzando dos botas marrones hasta la parte inferior de sus rodillas encima de dos medias azules largas hats los muslos y una bandan en la frente.

Ryu supuso que ella era Maia, la reina de los mercenarios y mienbro de la alianza de los 7 escudos. Ella estaba montando un caballo de color café, mientras esperaba junto a sus guerreros al ejercito de monstruos. Ryu se iba a unir a ellos pero entonces Anna y Grace aparecieron corriendo hacia él, ambas muy agotadas y preocupadas.

-"¡Ryu! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! Tenemos que refugiarnos" dijo Grace mientras trataba de jalarlo.

-"No se preocupen por mí, vine aquí porque deseo ayudar a defender la ciudad" dijo Ryu, facilmente manteniendo su posición aunque Grace siguiera jalandolo a lo que Anna le ayudaba.

Justo entonces vieron aparecer en el horizonte al ejercito de monstruos, eran más o menos 3000 o más, y las fuerzas de la ciudad eran 2500 hombres con Maia liderandolos. No importandole nada, Ryuken avanzo caminando en dirección del ejercito de monstruos, para horror de las dos elfas y sorpresa de los soldados y la reina de los mercenarios.

Avanzando a paso lento pero firme, Ryu vio como los monstruos lo miraban, burlandose y riendose, seguro pensando que estaba loco. Un grupo de 7 entre orcos y goblins o duendes se adelantaron al grupo principal, corriendo hacia él con las armas listas para atacarlo. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de él, los duendes saltaron y los orcos levantaron su garrotes y hachas, pero Ryuken fue más rapido.

Dando una patada en arco de izquierda a derecha por atrás con su pierna derecha al frente de los orcos y duendes, el resultados sorprendio a todos lo que miraban pues los cuerpos de los monstruos atacantes fueron cortados, los duendes al medio del abdomen y los orcos perdieron sus cabezas. Ryu regreso su pierna al piso y siguio caminando hacia el grupo principal, ignorando los cadaveres que pasaba de largo, Los monstruos de estaban empezando a asustarse, en cuanto a los soldados y las tres chicas tenian la boca abierta por lo que paso.

Ryu llego a una distancia media del grupo de monstruos y los observo con una expresión seria.

-"¡Escuchen! Si no quieren acabar como el primer grupo que trato de atacarme, sera mejor que se larguen y no vuelvan a aparecer cerca a esta ciudad, pero si creen estupidamenre que tienen alguna oportunidad de matarme. Entonces pueden intentarlo…y atenerse a las consecuencias" dijo él liberando un poco de su aura de batalla.

Todos los monstruos sintieron la abrumadora sensación de la muerte, y sus instintos les gritaban que huyeran rapidamente, y muchos habrian escapado…de no se por que un gran rugido, abriendo se paso entre sus guerreros, aparecio el lider orco del ejercito. Este llevaba una voluminosa hacha a dos manos, con piel de lobo sobre su cabeza, hombros y pecho, y un taparrabos con mallas metalicas y botas de combate.

Ryu y el jefe orco si miraron a los ojos, ninguno aparto la mirada, hasta que el lider se harto de esperar y ataco con su hacha intentando partirlo al medio. Ryu solo respondio lanzando un puñetazo que impacto con el filo del hacha, que causo que la cabeza se rompiera a nivel del mango y saliera volando clavandose en la cabeza y matando a uno de los orcos del grupo, esto sorprendio al lider orco.

-"Supongo que vas a continuar. muy bien, tú y tus guerreros se reuniran en el infierno"

Dicho esto último. El lider dio un rugido y ordeno a sus guerreros atacar, los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre Ryu quien con gran agilidad esquievab y atacaba con sus brazos y piernas. Uno a uno los monstruos iban muriendo, a algunos se le hinchaban algunas partes del cuerpo hasta explotar y otros terminaron con el cuerpo cortado como si una gran espada o varias los hubiera atacado.

Al final solo quedo el lider, quien observaba a Ryu con odio y miedo, con el poco valor que le quedaba, tambien se lanzo a atacarlo.

-"¡Hhhhaaaaaa! ¡ATA!" el primer golpe de Ryu hacia el pecho deshoriento al lider.

-"¡AAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….!" Lo que siguio despues fue una handanada de puñetazos, tan rapidos que parecian miles, millones incluso.

-"¡….ATATATATATATATATA! ¡WATA!" con un último golpe Ryu hizo retroceder al lider, arrastrando su pies en el suelo.

Ryuken luego se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar en direccióna la ciudad, mientras el lider orco recupero el aliento y fue a recoger una de las armas de sus guerreros muertos, y trato de alcanzar a Ryu para matarlo. Él chico no se molesto en voltear a verlo siquiera y siguio su camino, mientras que el orco ahora con una espada estaba acercandose a él por detrás, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo Ryu volteo levemente y dijo unas ultimas palabras.

-" _Omae wa mou shindeiru"_

El lider no entendio lo que dijo, hasta que su cuerpo comenzo a retorcerse e hincarse, su cabeza tambien empezo a contraerse e orco grito de dolor hasta que revento, lazando sangre y visceras al suelo.

Ryuken siguio caminando en dirección a la ciudad, no se molesto en observar la expresión de los que lo vieron masacrar a los monstruos, y ciertamente no espero que Grace y Anna corrienran hacia él y casi lo tumbaran al suelo, igualmente no espero que los soldados comenzaran a vitorear y reunirse a su alrededor mirandolo con respeto y alegria incluyendo a Maia.

Antes de esto. Por supuesto que los soldados y las 3 chicas estaban totalmente sorprendidos y aterrados por lo pasaba, ver como alguien podia cortar y hacer explotar los cuerpos de sus enemigos solo con sus puños y patadas, era increible en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ni uno de los monstruos habia logrado herirlo, y él se movia fluidamente entre el grupo sin que ellos lo pudieran detener. Luego lo vieron enfrentarse al lider, y quedaron más sorprendidos cuando vieron como lanzo miles de golpes al mismo tiempo, cuando lo vieron regresar a la ciudad. Las elfas se preocuparon cuando vieron al lider levantarse y recoger un arma, y cuando se les corto la respiración cuando el orco iba a atacar, sin embargo caundo Ryu volteo un rato a decir algo al monstruo yluego siguio su camino, quedaron confundidas. Entonces todos vieron al monstruo hincharse y aullar de dolor hasta reventar, viendo que todos fueron asesinados, el grupo suspiro en alivio, mientras que las dos elfas no perdieron tiempo y corrieron a reunirse con el misterioso guerrero.

-"¡Idiota! No hagas algo tan imprudente otra vez" dijo Anna mirandolo a los ojos.

-"No puedo prometerte eso, tengo el mal hábito de meterme en problemas, en especial para ayudar a otros" respondio.

-"Pues yo creo que es un buen hábito, nos ayudaste mucho hoy, y la ciudad de Ansur esta a salvo gracias a ti" fue lo que dijo Maia acercandose a los tres.

-"Estoy seguro de que hubieras logrado vencerlos incluso sin mi ayuda, yo solo hice lo que debia" le respondio.

-"Tal vez pero aún así te lo agredezco, muchos de los que estabamos por luchar tienen familia o amigos cercanos, y oy podran vivir un día más junto a ellos, acompañennos iremos a festejar por la victoria. Les invito los tragos"

Dicho eso el grupo entero regreso a la ciudad, los ciudadanos los recibieron con alegria y vitorearon a los soladados, y despues a Ryu cuando ella les conto quien habia acabado con el ejercito de monstruo de la Reina Oscura. Festejaron la vistoria con un banquete, tomaron cerveza hasta quedar borrachos y dormidos sobre los barriles, tambien bailaron y algunos hasta cantaron. Eso sí Grace y Anna no dejaron que otras mujeres se le acercaran a Ryu, salvo por Maia, quien conversaba con él acerca de la batalla.

Al dia siguiente Ryu partia hacia otra ciudad del continente de Serenusu, en la salida sur este de la ciudad estaba él acompañado de Maia, Anna, Grace y unos guardias. Ryuken ahora llevaba una capa marrón con capucha encima hasta la cintura, viendo en dirección al camino luego volteo a ver a sus amigos, estrecho la mano con Maia y sus guardias y les dio un abrazo fuerte a Anna y Grace prometiendoles regresar a visitarlas. Ryuken partio despidiendose de ellos, encamino a la ciudad de Rad.

 **En camino a la ciudad de Rad**

Ryuken seguia su camino sin problemas, ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por un bosque frondoso, prestando atención a los sonidos de las aves y cualquier otro animal a los alrededores. Pero se detuvo cuando escucho el ruido de cascos contra la tierra, mirando a su alrededor, encontro a quien hizo el sonido saliendo de unos arbustos altos. Era un centauro femenino de cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de caballo detrás de la cabeza, la cola de su parte caballo era del mismo color de su cabello, y con ojos azules, llevaba una armadura plateada en la parte superior e inferior de su cuerpo, en especial en la parte de caballo pues la armadura estaba encima de una falda negra grande, en la cintura llevaba una espada mediana y se notaba que sabi usarla.

Ryu y la centauro se quedaron viendo, ambos con mirada seria, ninguno dijo nada pero se podia ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de la centauro. Justo entonces otra centauro salio de los arbustos cerca de la primera, ella tambien tenia el pelo rubio más claro pero suelto a modo de risos al final con ojos ambar, ella tambien vestia armadura aunque más pesada y la unica tela del conjunto estaba al frente de su parte baja, la armadura de ella era más escasa, en especial la parte de su pechho que era un brazier acorazado que apenas lograba esconder sus busto copa DD. Así como la primera, tambien llevaba un arma, era un espada larga pesada la cual manejaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

Durante 3 minutos nadie dijo nada, pero despues de eso Ryu decidió seguir su camino en dirección a Rad, pero no pudo seguir pues la espada larga de la centauro con rizos estaba frente a él.

-"¿Adonde va usted señor?" pregunto la centauro de la cola de caballo, mientras su compañera lo detenia.

-"Hacia la ciudad de Rad" respondio él.

-"¿Con que motivo?" pregunto la centauro de rizos esta vez.

-"Ninguno en especial, solo soy un guerrero errante y estoy en un viaje para conocer nuevos lugares"

Las dos canteuros lo vieron y no notaron alguno señal de que estuviera mintiendo, a lo que la centauro de rizos bajo su espada.

-"Disculpe nuestra rudeza al detenerlo. Mi nombre es Centorea Shianus y esta e smi compañera en armas Shaia, ambas somos de mienbros de la orgullosa raza de los centauros" dijo la centauro de cola de caballo presentandose y a su amiga de pelo rizado.

-"No se precupen. Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki" siguio él.

-"Nosotras tambien vamos a Rad, pero nos perdimos en el bosque, cuando encontre la salida al camino lo ví a usted, no supe quien era así que no hice" explico Centorea.

-"Y cuando yo ví a Centorea inmovil, pense que usted era un enemigo hasta que quiso seguir su camino, solo lo detuve para preguntarle por direcciónes. Lo siento" dijo Shaia mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-"Tranquila esta bien, si quieren podemos viajar juntos ya que vamos al mismo sitio"

-"Eso seria muy agradable, gracias Ryuken-dono" dijo Centorea.

Así Ryuken siguio su viaje junto a dos compañeros más, durante el viaje conversaron un rato para conocerse, Centorea y Shaia al parecer decidieron abandonar su aldea en los bosques de Ken para poder ayudar en la guerra contra la Reina Oscura Olga Discordia, aunque sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo por lo que se escaparon y trataon de enlistarse en las fuerzas militares. Pero durante el viaje se perdieron el bosque entre Ansur y Rad, hasta que se encontraron con él.

Ellos siguieron caminando y ya estaba atardeciendo, para su buena suerte más adelante habia una granja por lo que decidieron preguntar si podian pasar la noche ahí. Cuando llegaron las personas que los recibieron eran un anciano con camisa verde oscura y un overol negro con zapatos marrones gastados, sentado en una vieja mecedora; al lado de él estaba una joven minotauro de 16 años, de 1.80 m, con orejas de vaca con pelo blanco, de pelo café en la parte de atras con blanco en la parte de adelante, a los lados de su cabeza salian dos cuernos pequeños de vaca de forma triangular y detrás de estos su pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas laterales largas hast a el cuello, con ojos color café y una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus piernas a partir de la rodilla eran de vaca con pelaje blanco. Vestia un averol a tirantes celeste sin nada más que un soten negro debajo de este en la parte superior, dejando ver su asombrosa delantera copa D para su edad, tambien tenia un collar marron con una campana rectangular amarilla.

-"¡Tou-chan tenemos visitas!" dijo emocinada la pequeña minotauro.

-"Ya los ví Lizzie" dijo el aciano algo cansado, tratando de levantarse, a lo que la pequeña le ayudo.

Ryu y compañía se acercaron a la cabaña donde estaba los dos, deteniedose frente a ellos hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo, Ryuken vio a los dos y sonrio al ver como parecian padre e hija. La sonrisa de Ryu hizo que la pequeña minotauro se sonrojara fuertemente y desviara un poco la mirada, el anciano vió esto y sonrio divertido ante el amor a primer a vista de una de sus "hijas", solo esperaba que a las otras no les pasara lo mismo al ver al chico por pirmera vez.

-"Buenas tardes joven y jovencitas centauro. Bienvenidos a la granja del viejo Ruben ¿En que les puedo ayudar?" saludo el anciano.

-"Muy buenas tardes a usted señor Ruben, estamos en camino a Rad pero ya se hizo tarde, así que quisieramos pedirle que nos permitiera quedarnos a pasar la noche en su granja. No nos quedaremos gratis por su puesto, así que le ayudaremos con las labores de la granja" explico Ryu.

-"Tonterias joven, pueden quedarse la noche aquí, no es necesario que ayuden para quedarse"

-"Insisto señor, además me gusta ayudar"

-"Bueno si insistes, podrias ayudar a las chicas con algunas de las labores, además podrias ayudarme a ordeñarlas" dijo el viejo Ruben, a lo que la pequeña Lizzie se ruborizo fuertemente.

-"Aahh…..si supongo que puedo ayudar en eso" dijo Ryu, entendiendo a quien se referia.

-"Bueno avisare a las otras chicas, Lizzie podrias llevar a nuestros invitados a dos de la habitatación de huespedes" dijo Ruben caminando en dirección a los establos, dejando a Lizzie con Ryu, Cewntorea y Shaia.

-"B-bueno, por favor siganme" la pequeña dijo timidamente.

Los 4 entraron a la casa y caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar a dos habitaciones, una frente a otra. Abriendo la puerta de la derecha, habia una cama para dos personas dentro, en la otra de la izquierda habia dos camas para dos personas. Ryuken se quedaria en la habitación de la derecha y Centorea y Shaia, a lo que los tres estaban de acuerdo.

-"Arreglen sus cosas por ahora, los llamaremos cuando hayamos servido la comida" dijo Lizzie a Ryu y a las dos centauros, su mirada se quedo mirando mayormente al primero.

-"Claro, no hay problema. Muchas gracias por recibirnos" dijo él dandole una sonrisa que hizo que la joven minotauro se volviera a ruborizar y se retiro con un rubor y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Despues de arreglar sus cosas y dejarlas en la habitación, Lizzie los llamo a comer, bajando los 3 vieron a la joven minotauro y al anciano Ruben, junto a ellos estaban 5 chicas minotauros más con ellos.

Todas las chicas tenia orejas y patas de vaca de pelaje blanco y vestian overoles, y solo dos de las 5 tenia un overol de cuerpo completo y las otras tenian overoles a tirantes como Lizzie, y por supuesto el collar con campana rectangular.

Dos de ellas eran casi gemelas, tenian la piel morena y con los cuernos encorvados hacia arriba, con el pelo marrón y blanco igual que Lizzie pero su pelo es más corto y ojos marron, las dos median 1.90m y sus cuerpos eran muy femeninos, con decir que sus pechos copa Q (la misma talla que las otras 3 minotauros). Una de ellas tenia un vivirí negro con la parte superior de su overorl de cuerpo completo atado en su cintura, mostrando su abdomen bien tonificado pero femenino y la otra solo llevaba un bikini top blanco con manchas negras debajo de su overol. Sus nombres son Cathia (la del vivirí negro) y Cathyl, las cuales tenia un ceño funcido en el rsotro, el cual se les aflojo un poco cuando vieron a los huespedes.

Las otras 3 minotauros: la más grande de ellas tenia el pelo blaco al frente con azul atrás, largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, con ojos azules y sus cuernos eran largos creciendo lateralmente a los lados y la puntas apuntando hacia arriba. Su nombre era Margaret y era la mayor del grupo, con un 1.91 m, con un pecho copa Q+ que penas se podia ocultar en su overol de cuerpo completo, dejando ver su escóte. Ella observo a los visitantes curiosa y precavida, quedandose en trance al ver los ojos azules de Ryu, los cuales mostraban una gran tristeza.

Las otras dos minotauros eran del mismo tamaño, 1.89m de estatura, ambas vestian overol a tirantes: una de ellas tenia el peo largo hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, suelto de color blanco frente y negro atras, y ojos color café oscuro. Sus cuernos estaban encorvados hacia arriba y atrás pegados a los lados de su cabeza, y miraba a las visitas con una tierna sonrisa, en espacial a Ryu; la otra tenia pelo largo en una trenza larga hasta la parte baja de su espalda, color blanco al frente y verde atrás. Su cuernos eran pequeños y algo delgados pegados a su cabeza con las puntas dobladas hacia abajo, ella tenia una expresión tmida y bajaba la cabeza por lo que no se podia ver bien su rostro. La primera se llamaba Elizabeth y la otra se llamaba Amelia.

-"Tenias razón Lizzi-chan, es muy guapo" comento Elizabeth en voz alta, para gran vergüenza de sus hermanas, en especial a la mencionada.

-"Ho ho ho ho veo ya te intereso ¿No es así Eli-chan?" dijo Ruben, a lo que ella solo respondio con una pequeña risilla.

-"Elizabeth comportate por favor, tenemos visitas" dijo Margaret llamando la atención.

-"No puedo evitarlo Margaret, el chico es muy lindo, ojala se quede con nosotros" respondio ella.

-"Ho ho ho ho bueno empezemos a comer o se enfriara la comida"

Ryu, Ruben y las chicas se sentaron a comer, las chicas comia vegetales mientras Ryu comia papas y frutas junto a Ruben, durante la comida hablaron un rato. Ryu explico su motivos de viaje y sus enfrentamientos con los monsturos al servicio de Olga Discordia, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Luego siguieron las centauros, entonces siguio Ruben. Él explico que durante 8 años el habia construido esta granja junto a su esposa, pero ella fallecio cuando dio a luz a su segundo hijo, despues de un tiempo él y sus hijos econtraron a las 6 chicas minotauro quienes se habia quedado sin hogar y viajaban buscando trabajo. Él les dio un hogar y le ayudaron con la granja, cuando la guerra empezo su hijo mayor se enlisto en el ejercito ybrara vez venia a visitar, su hijo menor se quedo a ayudar pero fue asesinado cuando un grupo de monstruos trato de robar la granja. Gracias a Margaret, Cathia y Cathyl pudieron defenderse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho,enterraron a su hijo y desde entonces él ha vivido junto a las chicas solo en la granja.

-"Usted es un hombre muy fuerte y amable Ruben-san, y estas chicas son muy afortunadas por la nueva familia que tienen" comento Ryu, a lo que el anciano sonrio y las chicas tambien perocon un rubor en sus caras, bueno exepto por Cathia y Cathyl quienes desviaron la mirada avergonzadas.

-"Gracias joven, tú tambien eres fuerte, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Llevas una gran tristeza en el corazón y pese a eso sigues adelante, no muchos son capaces de tal cosa" respondio el anciano.

Centorea y Shaia estaban algo sorprendidas, ellas si habbian visto la tristeza presente en los ojos de su nuevo compañero de viaje, pero no sabian que fuera tan grande. Despues de comer todos se fueron a dormir para empezar mañana con energias, cada uno se despidio y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryuken sintio otra vez a alguien durmiendo abrazado a él en su cama, solo que esta vez pudo sentir que dicha persona era más grande que él y además de sentir un par de objetos redondos y sueves apoyados en su pecho y cuello, así como frente a su mentón. Abriendo los ojos pudo ver una piel semi palida pero cremosa frente a él, levantando los ojos se cruzo con dos ojos marrones que lo veían con ternura y una sonrisa en un rostro femnino, junto a una caballera blanca al frente y marrón atrás.

-"Elizabeth-san…..buenos dias….. ¿Qué hace usted aquí, en mi habitación?"

-"Durmiendo contigo Ryu-kun" respondio ella abrazándolo más contra sus enormes pechos.

-"Ya veo…..creo que deberia levantarme, hay mucho trabajo por hacer" dijo Ryu tratando de librarse del abrazo.

-"No hay prisa, descansemos uno minutos más" repondio ella, pero rapidamente Ryu se libero y se levanto, dejando ver sus musculos superiores pues el suele dormir sin nada en la parte de arriba.

La minotauro hizo un pequeño puchero y se levanto de la cama totalmente desnuda, camino a la puerta de la habitación mientras observaba a Ryuken vestirse con un overol negro de cuerpo completo y un polo blanco que le presto Ruben, ella sonrio una vez más y abrio la puerta para ir a sus cuarto y vestirse. Justo cuando abrio la puerta, frente a ella estaba Centorea quien se sorprendio de verla en el cuarto del chico.

-"¡E-Elizabeth-dono! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" dijo Centorea.

-"¡Oh! Nada en especial, solo saludando a Ryu-kun" respondio mientras salia de la habitación y caminando en dirección al suyo.

Centorea se quedo observandola un rato, y luego procedio a entrar a ver a Ryu, quien ya se habia cambiado y estaba listo para trabajar.

-"Ryuken-dono ¿todo esta bien?"

-"Claro, vamos a empezar a trabajar"

Pasaron dos dias en la granja, ayudando con las labores como recoger las cosechas, ordenar los almacenes, y en caso de Ryuken. Ayudar al anciano a ordeñar a las minotauro, según lo que le explico él, las minotauro ususalmente tienen un periodo en que producen mucha leche en sus senos, especialmente en la época de celo y cuando han dado a luz, por lo que sienten molestia al estar tan llenas. Por lo que es normal que se las ordeñe para aliviar esos dolores, pese a ser su primer intento, Ryuken aprendio rapidamente. Por lo que las chicas fueron ordañadas, y disfrutaron cada segundo que las grandes, fuertes y cuidadosas manos de Ryu tocaban sus senos, incluso las ususalmente calmadas Margaret, Cathia y Cathyl no pudieron evitar soltar unos profundos gemidos.

Ya era el tercer día en la granja y las cosas parecian normales, hasta que los problemas llegaron. Ryu habia sido enviado por Ruben a traer unas hierbas y madera para el almacén, las chicas estaban haciendo sus labores en el campo junto a las centauro y la joven Lizzie arreglaba la casa, mientras el anciano Ruben estaba descansando en su mecedora al terminar sus labores. Entonces miro al frente y vio a un grupo de 6 hombres armados junto a un minotauro macho 3 orcos, estos caminaban en dirección a la casa y era más que claro que no tenian buenas intenciones.

-"Aquí es ¿no?" pregunto uno de los hombres al minotauro.

-"Si, busquemoslas y vamonos" respondio él.

-"Disculpen ¿A qué han venido aquí señores?" pregunto Ruben algo preocupado.

-"¿Eh?...vinimos en busca de las hembras que estan en esta granja, las 6 minotauros, pero al parecer puedo oler a dos centauros hembra, busquenlas tambien" ordeno el minotauro.

-"…..Vayanse de mi granja ahora, por favor. No son bien venidos aquí" dijo en tono serio Ruben.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que nos importa lo que digas? Callate o te mataremos anciano" dijo uno de los hombres acercandose al anciano.

Pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, una sartén impacto con su cara cortesia de Lizzie, quien vió a los matones y fue a llamar a las demás. Todas se reunieron alrededor del anciano, Centorea y Shaia con su espadas, Cathia y Cathyl con unas hachas de mango largo en sus manos y Margaret con un martillo, mientras las demás estaban cerca a Ruben, el minotauro macho se puso al frente del grupo encarando a las chicas.

-"que bueno que se reunieran, dejen de hacer estupideces y tirén sus armas, vendran con nosotros quieran o no. No tienen razón alguna para quedarse aquí, pero si insisten en quedarse, mataré al anciano y sera culpa vuestra" dijo el minotauro macho.

-"¡Tou-chan les dijo que se largaran, así que vayanse!" dijo Lizzie.

-"¿Y por qué deberiamos hacerle caso a ese vejete? ¡Callense y vengan con nosotros! Les aseguramos que las haremos disfrutar mucho de sus cuerpos" dijo otro de los hombres.

-"Atrevete a ponernos un dedo encima y te castraré, luego haré que te la comas" dijo Cathyl enojada.

-"¡Jajajajaja! Si claro, seguro tú te romperas más rapido que tus hermanas. Oye jefe ¿llamo al ogro?" pregunto el mismo sujeto al minotauro.

-"¡Hmp! Muy bien, no perdamos más tiempo" respondio él.

Entonces un grupo de 4 sujetos aparecieron jalando a un enorme ogro encadenado, para gran sorpresa de las chicas y Ruben, la bestia tenia la piel gris con cicatrices vistiendo un taparabos marrón y ojos color negro con la mirada perdida. La bestia se movia pero nno parecia estar viva siquiera, esto llamo la atención del minotauro macho lider.

-"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto el jefe.

-"Bueno nos topamos con un sujeto de camino aquí, el ogro lo ataco apenas lo vio, y ese sujeto se enfrento a él, incluso lo tumob al suelo, luego se lanza contra nosotros y despues perdimos el conocimiento. Cuando nos despertamos, el ogro se encontraba quieto y el sujeto habia desaparecido, el ogro comenzo a caminar tranquilamente y sin protestar cuando jalabamos su cadena" explico uno de los 4.

El jefe estaba confundido y sospechaba que algo no handaba bien, y esto se confirmo cuando el ogro dio un paso al frente, de repente la pequeña cabeza de la criatura comenzo a hincharse y deformarse para horror de todos los presentes, hasta que exploto haciendo llover sangre y masa cerebral. El cuerpo del ogro cayo de rodillas y finalmente se desplomo frente a los dos grupos, los sujetos que jalaban las cadenas las soltaron del susto. Justo entonces Ryuken aparecio por donde ellos habia con el ogro, este miraba al grupo del minotauro macho con ojos serios, mientras tranquilamente se ponia al frente de las chicas y el anciano encarando a los invasores.

-"¡Hey, tu eres el sujeto de hace- ¡AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" gritaron de repente los 4 sujetos de dolor mientras sus cajas toracicas comenzaron a abombarse grotescamente hasta explotar, todo esto asusto más a los invasores, y los orcos en especial miraban a Ryuken con miedo.

-"El señor Ruben les dijo que se fueran, ahora" dijo él, especialmente viendo a los ojos al jefe.

-"¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo eso al ogro y a los otros?"

-"Quien sabe….pero si no te vas de una vez, puede que te pase lo mismo" le respondio Ryu.

Los dos se quedaron mirandose un rato, hasta que los dos orcos se lanzaron a atacar a Ryu por miedo, no lograron siquiera tocarlo pues con su pierna izquierda lanzo una patada lateral a sus cuellos. La patada fue en arco de izquierda a derecha y facilmente decapito a los dos orcos, esto sorprendio aún más a todos los presentes.

-"No lo volvere a repetir…..larganse de aquí, ahora" dijo Ryuken liberando su aura de combate.

El efecto fue inmediato. Los hombres comenzaron a sudar frio, los demás sintieron la sensación de la muerte inundar el ambiente, sin embargo el jefe no se retiro y con toda su fuerzas le grito a sus subordinados para que se quedaran.

-"¡No se les ocurra huir! ¡vinimos a llevarnos a las hembras para disfrutar de ellas, no se acobarden es solo uno! ¡Yo Karak, acabare con él, una basura humana como tú no va detenerme!" dijo el jefe, y saco una maza de espinas con mango para pelear.

-"Estupido ignorante" fue lo único que dijo Ryu.

Rapidamente se puso frente a Karak a lo que este trato de aplastarlo con su maza de espinas, pero Ryu la rompio con un puñetazo, y luego siguio con varios golpes a su cuerpo usando sus dedos indice y medio.

-¡AAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…!" lanzaba sus golpes rapidamente al centro del cuerpo de Karak, a lo que el minotauro podia sentir la gran fuerza en cada uno de los golpes, literalmente el cuerpo de Karak estaba siendo suspendido en el aire encima de Ryu.

-"¡ATATATATATATATA! ¡WAATA! ¡WAAATATATATATATATA..!" siguio golpenado rapidamente, y todos los demás solo miraban con la boca abierta.

-"¡WAATATATATATATA! ¡WATA!" en el último golpe, Ryuken hundio los dedos de sus dosmanos en los pectorales de Karak.

Removiendo sus dedos, Karak cayo de pie y despues su cuerpo entero comenzo a contornarse e inflarse, como si agua comenzara a fluir de un lado para el otro dentro de su cuerpo, pero no exploto. Su nariz sangraba y entre sus dientes habia un pco de carne molida, com si sus encias estuvieran destruidas, o más bien el hueso de su mandibula.

-" _Tomon Ketsu Ha Shiso_ , esta tecnica destruye internamente los huesos sin dejar lesión externa" dijo Ryu para gran sorpresa de todos.

El cuerpo de Karak se desplomo en el suelo sin vida, con él muerto los demas invasores se fueron rapidamente con la cola entre las patas. Ryuken se quedo parado en su lugar, mientras las chicas lo miraban con algo de sorpresa y miedo, despues de unos minutos solo una persona hablo.

-"Muchas gracias joven, por defender mmi granja y a mi familia" dijo Ruben levantandose de su silla y caminando en dirección a Ryu.

-"Aún así, manche de sangre sus tierras. Ya no puedo quedarme aquí, tomaré mis cosas y partiré de inmediato en dirección a Rad" respondio él entrando en la casa.

-"Todo este tiempo, el era n ases-" iba a decir Margaret.

-"No digas tonterias Margaret ¿acaso parecia que el disfrutaba algo de lo que hizo? El no mató a estas personas porque el quisiera, si no porque no habia otra salida" explico Ruben a su hija.

-"¡Que no habia! Pudimos haberlos derrotado y desp-"

-"Volverian con más personas, eso hubiera pasado. No me mal entiendas yo tambien desprecio la violencia, pero hay veces en que no podemos evitar el conflicto. Cuando eso pasa, no hacer nada no es una opción"

Las palabras de su padre eran correctas, las 6 minotauro bajaron la cabeza en vergüenza por pensar que Ryu era un asesino, las dos centauros tambien estaban avergonzadas. Antes de que pudieran ir a buscarlo, él ya estaba saliendo de la casa, vestido con sus ropas normales y su capucha encima.

-"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, cuidense" dio una reverencia a Ruben a las demás y camino en dirección a la entrada de la granja.

Las chicas iban a detenerlo pero Ruben las detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza, les dio una mirada que decia "es mejor así".

-"Buen viaje joven, recuerda que esta granja siempre tendra las puertas abiertas si decides regresar, tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia" dijo Ruben a lo que Ryu sonrio.

Ya en el camino, Ryuken penso en lo muchos problemas que habian en este mundo, y como las cosas parecian haber empeorado desde que los monstruos del Norte habian sido dominados por la Reina Oscura Olga Discordia. Su pensamiento se vió interrumpido cuando escucho el sonido de cascos contra la tierra, mirando detrás de él se sorprendio de ver a Centore y Shaia tratando de alcanzarlo, una vez lo alcanzaron las dos se pusieron de rodillas ante él.

-"Ryuken-dono le pedimos humildemente que nos disculpe por no alcanzarlo antes, así como tambien por haber pensado tan mal de usted cuando salvo la granja" dijo Centorea.

-"Así es, además queremos pedirle que por favor nos acepte como sus sirvientes, de ahora en adelante lo seguiremos a donde vaya usted. Por favor acepte nuestras espadas a vuestro servicio" dijo Shaia, y ambas presentaron su armas ante él.

Ryuken las observo por un instante, podia ver lo importante que era esto para ellas, despues sonrio.

-"Yo las aceptare como mis compañeras y mis iguales, no como mis sirvientes, pues mi destino es no es gobernar ni tener sirvientes, si no servir y traer paz tanto física como espiritual al mundo. Si van a estar conmigo en mi viaje, seran mis iguales, no por encima ni por debajo de mí ¿Esta claro?"

Las palabras que él dijo no hizo más que cementar aún más su determinación, sin dudar un instante las dos asintieron, así Ryuken gano dos nuevos amigos más en este mundo y un hogar al cual volver una vez que haya terminado su misión. Sus viaje con sus nuevas amigas lo llevo por las ciudades de Rad y Kamakura, no pudo conocer en persona alas princesas regentes, solo pudo observarlas de lejos como viendo a la pequeña Luu Luu empezar una pelea en una taberna y en caso de Kaguya acompañada por su sequito de guerreras. Despues de abastecerse para otro viaje, el y las centauro se encaminaron a los reinos de Thorn y Ken, que al igual que Feoh y Ur estaban cerca el uno al otro, la ciudad de Ken que se supone era la capital principal pues hay recidia y regia Celestine Luculuss. Ryu deseaba poder conocer a la mujer que era la encarnación de la diosa, y si era posible ofrecerle su ayuda para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas.

Ryuken no sabia que en Ken empezaria su travesia en una nueva aventura, que seria testigo de una traición por la ridícula ambición de un supuesto héroe o más bien un idiota, y que él se convertiria el mayor simbolo de esperanza para muchas personas.

Incluso en otro mundo las estrellas del Norte brillaran, y el campeón que eligieron se alzara para purgar el mal del mundo y el corazón de las personas. La historia de arte marcial con más de 2000 años de antigüedad, llego a Eostia. Cuidense Kuroinu y rueguen por piedad, pues El Puño de la Estrella del Norte no tendra piedad con niguno de ustedes.

 **Bueno termine haciendolo más largo de lo que queria, y no pude empezar la historia. Esto a las justas es más como un prologo, en el que estoy presentando a varios personajes que estaran en el harem de Ryu (para una referencia de como se ven las chicas minotauro, tecleen en google "minotaur girl monster musume, no solo aparecera Cathyl si no que habra una imagen donde se ven a 5 chicas minotauros, es un arte propio que alguien de dibujo y decidí añadirlas pues eran excelentes personajes, me disculpo de antemano con el dibujante por toamr su trabajo sin permiso).**

 **Por otro lado al publicar este prologo, de inmediato empezare a trabajar en el primer capítulo. Como dije antes quiero al menos completar tres capitulos de esta nueva historia, para que este a la par con las historias que más actualizo. Cuando termine seguire con: El Boden Salvador de Eostia; Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y Los Muertos (posiblemente empiece a escribir el crossover que mencione de Bleach con el Ichigo/Mortrono, con Kuroniu y otros más); La Estrella de Norte en la Época de los Tres Reinos; Un Discípulo y sus Chicas Monstruo; La Llama Inmortal en Un Nuevo Mundo; RWBY: Shura y Hisui en Remnant; El Puño Invencible que Destruye El Destino y Dragón, Alma Oscura y Maken. En ese orden.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, Ryuken se encontrara con Celestine y Claudia, tambien tratare de hacer que invoque a Arturia (Lancer class); Minamoto no Raiko (o Minamoto no Yorimitsu/Berserker) y tambien a Joan of Arc (Ruler). Pues son de las mejores chicas de las series de Fate, además hay un juego hentai llamado "youkoso! sukebe elf no mori he". Las chicas de este juego visten aún más reveladoramente que las de Kuroinu y me estoy animando a ponerlas en esta historia tambien, por eso quiero vuestro opinión al respecto.**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios con sus respuestas (por supuesto primero echenle un vistazo al juego hentai, busquenlo en google y les saldra todo), espero les guste este prologo de mi nueva historia y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte y La Liberación de Eostia**

 **Bien como prometí empecé con el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, la verdad pienso que me animo y emociono más al escribir nuevos capítulos de mis historias crossover de Hokuto no Ken; Dragon Blaze x Kuroinu y Bleach x Dragon Blaze.**

 **La verdad yo nunca ví el anime ni leí el manga de Hokuto no Ken, no fue hasta que jugue el juego de "The Fist of North Star" para Xbox 360 que me intereso, con el juego conocí toda la historia (o al menos lo más relevante), y luego seguí con el anime y las ovas, y cuando supe que tenia segunda temporada la busque de inmediato para verla. Lamentablemente se me perdieron los discos de la segunda temporada y ya no podre verla otra vez.**

 **Bueno como dije en el prologo, en este capítulo Ryuken participara en la batalla de Ken, y por supuesto sera llamado ante la presencia de Celestine junto a Centorea y Shaia. Más adelante despues de recibir la misión de capturar y traer a Olga, él invocara (por accidente) a Arturia (Lancer); Minamoto no Yotimitsu (Berserker) y Joan of Arc (Ruler).**

 **Despues partira con Vault (¡Hijo de su madre!) y Kuroinu (basura humana) en direccción a la fortaleza oscura, y lo demás ya saben.**

 **Y a pedido de muchos, decidí añadir a Scahatch al harem de Ryuken, pero no aparecera en este capítulo aún, si hay alguna otra chica de Fate/Grand Order que tengan en mente ponganla en sus comentarios**

 **Así que empecemos. Nada me pertenece, salvo por mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 1: Primera Misión, Capturar a la Reina Oscura**

Eran medio día en Ken, considerado el reino principal de la parte Sur del continente de Serenusu, y hogar de la lider de la Alianza de los 7 Escudos, Celestine Luculuss la encarnación de la diosa elfica. Se encontraba a punto de ser atacado por las hordas demoniacas de Olga Discordia, la Reina Oscura.

Para proteger esta ciudad se habia reunido los ejercitos de Thorn, ciudad vecina a Ken, regida por la guerrera celestial y guardaespaldas de la diosa encarnada, Claudia Levantein. Regente de la ciudad de Thorn, siendo su deber proteger a Celestine, ella comandaba los ejercitos de Thorn y Ken. Pero ella no era la única que participaria en esta batalla, despues del todo con el inicio de la guerra y con el reducido número de tropas, especialmente debido a los ataques constantes de la Reina Oscura, los nobles sugirieron el uso de mercenarios en la guerra, y la hermandad de los escudos no pudieron negarse pues realmente necesitaban toda la ayuda necesaria para ganr la guerra.

Por eso podemos ver que junto a los ejerctios de Thorn (28 000 soldados) y Ken (29 000 soldados), estaban uno de los nuevos grupos de mercenarios formados durante la guerra. Referidos con el nombre Kuroinu o "Black dogs", liderados por quien es considerado como uno de los más grandes heroes de guerra, un hombre llamado Vault (aún que sea ficticio, ojala sufra en el infierno). Quien en un tiempo era un colega de Maia la reina de los mercenarios y regente de Ansur, para sus hombres el era un hombre fornido de pelo negro corto apuntando hacia adelante y ojos rojos llenos de ambición, de un 1.86 m de altura, vistiendo armadura parcialmente con una hombrera y armadura en su hombro y antebrazo izquierdos y un guante en su mano derecha todo de color negro, botas armadas de color negro, con unos pantalones marrones y un polo gris oscuro y una capa magenta en la espalda hasta las rodillas, con una enorme espada en su espalda. En su hombrera lleva un franja metalica azul con el simbolo de la cabeza de un perro y una espada, simbolo de su banda. Sus seguidores bordeaban los 30 000 actualmente, no contandolo a él y sus dos mejores subordinados Kin y Hicks. Hicks es el típico mercenario con pelo café y ojos marrones vestido nada más con un chaleco verde oscuro en la parte superior, unos pantalones negros abajo con una espada mediana enfundada en su cinturon y zapatos marrones; Kin por el contrario no era del todo mercenario si no un mago de pelo marrón y ojos celeste, vestido con una túnica superior verde con lineas amarillas y pantalones negros, encima de esto llevaba un manto azul oscuro.

Los tres ejercitos estaban apostados a una distancia media de los muros de la ciudad de Ken, esperanda a que las legiones demoniacas aparezcan, y no tardaron mucho en aparecer. En un gran de número de 120 000, enter orcos, duendes, demonios ciclopes y demás. La batalla seria muy dura, y al parecer no se hicieron esperar pues los monstruos de inmediato cargaron contra ellos. Escudas y armas chocaban, sangre se derramaba de ambos bandos, y los números de los monstruos empezaban a ganar terreno, nesecitaban de un milagro para lograr resistir y hacerlos retirarse.

Claudia estaba enfrentandose contra cualquier monstruo que se cruzaba con ella, cortando cabezas con su espada. Ella era una mujer de gran belleza natural con su pelo café levemente oscuro y ojos azules, un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojos izquierdo. Vistiendo lamentablemente una armaduraque a primera vista no cubria mucho de su cuerpo o más bien lo hacia de una forma muypervertida, lasgrandes hombreras a ambos lados y guarda brazos con mangas blancas largas debajo, armadura en el cuello y dos placas delgadas que cubrian sus senos copa DD más solo los pesones y la parte lateral, sus piernas estaban protegidas por botas metalicas hasta la rodillas y guarda muslos, pero en la cintura solo llevaba una tanga blanca al aire libre y un cinturon armado que solo cubria los lados y el posterior. Dicha armadura se usaba un versión estandar para las guerreras del ejercito, y se dice que fue una creación de uno de los antiguos jefes de la familia Levantein.

Claudia no pertenecia a la familia Levantein, perocuando ella fue nnombrada la Guerrera Celestial por Celestine, la familia Levantein trato de unirla a su familia. Por generaciones los Levantein han sido quienes portaban ese título, pero con Celestine eligiendo a alguien fuera de la familia, ellos trataron de invitarla, y al final lograron hacer que el hijo y actual cabeza de la familia Clauss Curtiz en compromiso, aunque actualmente ell no a dado su respuesta. Regresando a la situación actual, Claudia seguia peleando tratando de cambiar la situación en su favor, ella siguio peleando y entonces vio que varios monstruos caían muertos por los costados derechos.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecia dos jinetes femeninas de pelo rúbio y con espadas, matando a diestra y siniestra, ya más cerca pudo ver que se trataban de dos centauros muy familiares, lo que le extraño. Si bien es cierto de que hay un tratado de apoyo con dicha raza, todavia no se ponia en vigencia, lo mismo iba para otras razas provenientes del Norte que escaparon al dominio de la Reina Oscura. Las dos centauros llegaron a donde estaba ella, acabando con los monstruos que la rodeaban, deteniendose a saludar.

-"Saludos guerrera, somos guerreras mienbros de la estimada raza de los centauros, viajabamos junto a nuestro señor en dirección a Ken y oímos del ataque de las legiones demoniacas" dijo Shaia.

-"Nuestro señor nos ordeno ayudar en lo que pudieramos a repeler el ataque, justo ahora él esta enfrentando tambien a las fuerzas del enemigo" siguio Centorea.

-"Agradezco el apoyo pero creo que necesitaremos más de tres personas para poder ganar esta batalla" respondio a las dos centauros, mientras decapitaba a otro orco que intento atacarla por detrás.

-"No se preocupe, nuestro Señor es un guerrero invencible capaz de acabar con ejercitos enteros, él traera la victoria. Solo tenga fé" fue lo que respondio Centorea.

Claudia aún estaba un poco escéptica, pero entonces vio como muchos de los soldados dejaron de pelear contra los monstruos, cuando estos de repente se paralizaron. Muchos soldados y mercenarios de Kuroinu se quedaron viendo sin saber que pasaba. Entonces todos ellos notaron que frente al cuerpo de 100 000 monstruos que estaban en espera sin haber peleado con ellos, estaba parado encarandolos un hombre con pelo negro y un mánto marrón encima, observando al frente mientras los 15 345 monstruos restantes del primer asalto seguian inmoviles.

Todos miraban confundidos, tanto por la llegada de las centauros y el sujeto que estaba frente a la otra parte del ejercito de demonios, y no fue si no hasta que algunos de los cuerpos de los monstruos empezaron a convulsionar agresivamente que empezo el show. Todos y cadauno de los monstruos comenzaron a deformarse en diferentes partes del cuerpo mientras aullaban de dolor, inflandose sus cuerpos hasta reventar en una lluvia de visceras y sangre que dejo a todos los expectadores (excepto Centorea y Shaia) con la bboca abierta y una expresion de asombro y terror, incluso los monstruos del otro grupo sintieron un gran pavor el cual aumento cuando el misterioso sujeto libero una extraña aura de color azul.

-"¡Escuchenme bien, demonios! Larganse de aquí ahora, o moriran experimentando el más insoportable de los dolores, que los perseguira incluso al otro mundo" anuncio fuertemente el misterioso extraño.

Justo entonces un fuerte rugido se escucho entre las filas de esots, el jefe de la legión salió a enfrentarse a él. Se trataba de un demonio, de 2.05m. de piel roja y ojos amarillos, con hombreras grandes rojas y pantalones negros con botas metálicas rojas, pero lo que más llamo la atención era la gran garra metálica que llevaba en vez de su brazo derecho. Parandose frente a el misterioso sujeto, ambos se examinaron con las mirada, y entonces el demonio ataco primero haciendole pedazos la capa pero no asestandole un solo golpe pues él esquivaba rapidamente, sin embargo ahora sin capal los soldados y mercenarios incluso Claudaia pudo ver a la persona, sus pelo negro en punta, ojos azules como los suyos pero llenos de tristeza e ira, sus ropas bien ceñidas a sus mmusculoso cuerpo a lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse suavemente.

Ryuken por otra parte esquivaba aburrido los lentos ataques del jefe demonio, no molestandose en ponerse en guardia contra tan debil oponente, mientras el demonio solo gruñia en frustación al no poder golpear. Lo pero era que a veces Ryu esquivaba y se acercaba a los demás monstruos, lo que resultaba con algunos de ellos siendo decapitados o recibiendo cortes profundos.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? No me hagas perder el tiempo y largate"

El comentario de Ryu enfurecio aún más al demonio, mientras los monstruos, soldados y mercenarios observaban la pelea. Los soldados esperaban que tod terminara rapido par poder regresar con sus familias, Vault y sus hombres observaban neutrales el duelo pero el lider ya tenia en mente tratar de reclutar a tan habil guerrero, Claudia observab todo junto a las centauro las cuales parecian despreocupadas.

Entonces el demonio salto con la mano izquierda sosteniendose su muñeca derecha, las garras afiladas apuntando hacia el pecho de Ryu, él esquivo a tiempo pero uno demonio estaba justo detrás de él. Este recibio el ataque con las garras hundiendose facilemente en la piel de su pecho, luego para horror de todos el demonio comenzo a girar en su eje con la garra aún clavada en el demonio, el resultado: el demonio fue descuartizado o ,triturado, cortado en pedacitos con el giro del ataque muriendo al instante. Ryu observo para nada sorprendido, pero no se podia decir lo mismo de los expectadores que estaban algo preocupados, en especial los monstruos por miedo a que alguno de ellos le pasara lo mismo.

Ryu se puso frente al demonio sin moverse y sin intenciones de atacar aparentemente, el demonio aprovecho esto y se lanzo con el mismo ataque dando en el blanco, agarrando el pecho de Ryu quien no parecia nada preocupado, a difernecia de los que miraban que pensaban que todo se habia acabado. Su sopresa fue tangrande como la del demonio, cuando este iba a girar en su eje se encontro, con la sorpresa de que no podia…..mirando a su garra aferrada al pecho del Ryu vió que las garras ni siquiera habia perforado su piel, el demonio sintio un gran pavor.

-"Parece que no puedes girar ¿te molesta si te doy una mano?" dijo Ryu.

Tomando el brazo del demonio y torciendolo sobre su eje, sorprendiendolo a él y a todos la facilidad con la que doblaba el metal sin esfuerzos, el demonio trato de golpearlo con su otra mano pero Ryu respondio con un puñetazo de su parte, que al impactar con el puño de este termino rompiendo todos los huesos de su brazo. Ryu tomo al demonio de su brazo metálico y lo lanzo al aire levemente, al caer justo casí encima Ryu le dio varios golpes en el rostro.

-"¡AAAATATATATATATA! ¡WATA!" terminando con un último golpe al medio de la frente.

Despues de ese golpe, Ryu se dio la vuelto y camino par estar frente al grupo de soldados, mientras el cuerpo del demonio jefe caia al piso, solo para despedasarse antes de siquiera tocar el piso. Con su lider derrotado yhabiendo presenciado la gran fuerza de Ryu, los monstruos no lo pensaron dos veces y huyeron depavoridos, a lo que todos los soldados y mercenarios vitorearon de felicidad reuniendose alrededor de Ryuken felicitandolo y dandole las gracias, él solo se limito a aceptar su agradecimineto.

El sonido de cascos aproximandose junto a unas botas metálicas, llamo la atención de todos incluyendo a Ryu, de inmediato los soldados abrieron paso a las centauros y a Claudia junto con Vault. Centore y Shaia rapidamente se pusieron a ambos lados de su señor, mientras esperaban que la guerrera hablara.

-"En nombre de las ciudades de Thorn y Ken, y de Celestine-sama. Te doy mi más sincero agradecimiento por tú ayuda en esta batalla, a ti gran guerrero y a tus compañeras tambien. Mi nombre es Claudia Levantein, Guerrera Celestial y Guardiana de la encarnacion de la diosa, Celestine Luculuss" se presento ella.

-"Es un honor, mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, guerrero herrante en busca de lugares que necesiten de mi ayuda. Ellas son mis compañeras de viaje y en armas, Centorea Shianus y Shaia" respondi él presentando a sus amigas.

-"¡Eres muy fuerte muchacho! Yo soy Vault, líder de la banda de mercenarios Kuroinu, estamos apoyando para poner fin ala guerra" dijo el líder presentandose.

Ryu le dio una reverencia, pero extrañamente sintio una extraña sensación, algo que le decia que si no mataba a este hombre ahora causaria problemas, por lo que decidió estar atento alrededor de él. Claudia invito a los tres a entrar a la ciudad y festejar con ellos la victoria sobre la legión demoniaca de la Reina Oscura, a lo cual aceptaron, una vez dentro de la ciudad la gente se reunio a los lados del la calle principal obacionando a los guerreros y por supuesto a Ryu y sus compañeras, algunas mujeres le gritaban piropos y halagos a lo que las dos centauros tenian el ceño fruncido con un tic en las ceja derecha (Centore) e izquierda (Shai).

Justo entonces las multitud callo y el grupo se detuvo cuando un enviado se presento ante Claudia, era un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y ojos marrones, con traje de mayordomo. Claudia reconocio de inmediato a la persona, que al parecer tenia un mensaje para ella.

-"Lady Claudia, me alegra verla de regreso a salvo, fue una gran victoria. Por otro, he venido a avisarle que Celestine-sama ha solicitado su presencia, y que traiga junto con usted a la persona responsable de la victoria en la batalla de hoy"

-"Entendido Clay, ire de inmediato" respondio al mayordomo, luego se bajo de su caballo y camino en dirección a Ryuken y compañía.

-"Ryuken-dono, acompañame por favor, Celestine-sama ha solicitado su presencia"

-"Si desea verme, así sera. Vamos Cerea, Shaia. La seguimos Claudia-dono"

Los 4 partieron de inmediato junto al mayordomo, mientras los soldados regresaban a las barracas y los mercenarios iban a las tabernas, solo Vault se quedo viendo al grupo ir al castillo de Celestine pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue con sus dos subordinados.

 **Dentro del castillo de Ken, Camara del trono**

Celestine Luculus se encontraba de pie cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala del trono, mirando al horizonte en dirección al Norte, más específico a los cielos del Norte. No habia palabra que pudiera describir la gran belleza de esta mujer, con un cuerpo que incluso una diosa podria envidiar, curvas femeninas, piernas esveltas y redondo derrier, sus enormes pechos copa E, con una piel alabasta que resaltaba mejor con su largo cabello rúbie plateado y hermosos ojos verdes. Su atuendo tampoco dejaba nada a la imaginación y resaltaba más su belleza, consistiendo en una tunica blanca a modo de vestido de velo, que cubria su delantera abriendose en el medio dejando ver su escote sostenida debajo de estos por un anillo de oro, que se conectaba a una correa negra de ebilla dorada que era lo unico que cubria su feminidad y esto que estaba suelta, otras partes del velo cubrian sus muslos y descansaban en sus antebrazos, de calzado llevaba lo que serian sandalias con ataduras que cubrrian toda la mitad de la pierna, en sus muñecas llevaba tres aros dorados a modo de brazaletes sueltos y en su antebrazo izquierdo un solo aro dorado, en la cabeza llevaba dos coronas que simbolizaba sus poder y estatus divino una de lureles encima y a los lados de su cbaeza y la otra dorada ceñida a la frente abierta al medio. Sin duda una hermosa mujer elfa.

Al ser la diosa encarnada y una de Alta elfa, su poderes magicos solo eran igualados por Olga Discordia, la elfa oscura y antigua amiga suya antes de que inciara la guera. Sin embargo algo que ella podia experimentar, y le ayudo a prevenir y formar a tiempo la alianza de defensa, eran sus visiones parciales del futuro. Estas nunca eran del todo claras, pero daban indicios del destino y en más de una vez le ayudaron a tomar buenas desiciones. Pero ultimamente una sola visión seguia repitiendose en su mente cad vez que dormia o solo cerraba los ojos, sin embargo esta era muy importante, por lo que trataba incesantemente de interpretarla correctamente.

La primera parte era clara. En ella podia ver la caida de la fortaleza oscura todo el paisaje de color negro, pero algo diferente se alzaba de las ruinas de fortaleza caida, podia ver a Olga y su ayudante Cloe escapar de este grupo. Reuniendose con ella y las demás pricesas que estaban presentes en la visión tambien, todas terminaron rodeadas de un gran grupo de lo que parecian personas aunque la silueta estaba cubrida en oscuridad, entonces el lider estiró su mano tratando de agarrarla del rostro. Aquí pasa la segunda parte que ella no podia interpretar, pues de la nada una luz color azul brilla sobre todas ellas, y los cuerpos de los hombres oscuros se retuercen en agonia y se autodestruyen explotando. Ella observa al cielo y puede ver una constelación desconocida conformada por siete estrellas brillando en el cielo.

La luz que emana de las estrellas se hace más fuerte y el paisaje cambia a un campo flores pupuras, rojas y blancas. En una colina donde el sol se esta poniendo, ella mira a sus alrededores y no puede ver a nadie más, pero cuando voltea a ver a la puesta de sol, puede divisar la silueta de otro hombre. La figura era casi de sus altura, con una gran musculatura y su de su cuerpo emana un aura azul similar a la luz que destruyo a los sujetos envueltos en oscurida. Ella no puede distingar nada de la persona, salvo cuando este abre sus parpados, mostrando sus ojos azules llenos de profunda tristeza. Entonces despierta.

Celestine sabia que se trataba de un presagio, de que el fin de esta guerra solo seria el inicio de otra, y esa persona seria clave en terminar con ella. pero ella solo conocia el hecho de que se trataba de un hombre alto de ojos azules, no disponia de otra marca para poder encontrarlo, a menos que la extraña constelación de 7 estrellas tambien fuera una señal de alguna marca que él posei.

-' _En ninguna de mis visiones, ni en ninguno de los libros de astrología de la biblioteca, se hace mención de una constelación como esa'_ pensaba ella minetras esperaba que su amiga Claudia junto a sus invitados para agradecerles su gran trabajo en la victoria de hoy.

Ella no tenia idea de que encontraria una persona que seria muy especial, para ella y las demas princessa, así tambien para otras personas más.

 **Por los pasillos, en camino a la sala del trono**

Claudia, Ryuken, Cerea y Shaia caminanban en silencio, minentras el mayordomo Clay iba al frente, nadie habia dicho nada durante el trayecto y lel incomodo silencio empezaba a molestar a Claudia.

-"D-disculpe Ryuken, si no es molestia ¿Qué fue lo que hizo durante la batalla? Cuando estaba peleando, a las justas pude verlo gopeando a los monstruos en algunas partes del cuerpo ¿Qué era eso?" pregunto ella caminando a la derecha de él, quien levaba la capucha puesta.

-"L a respuesta a eso la dire cuando estemos frente a Celestine-dono, pero puedo decirte que eran artes marciles y algo más. Si bien puedo pelear con un arma como cualquier guerrero, prefiero usar mis puños" respondio dandole una sonrisa.

Claudia se ruborizo, esa sonrisa acentuaba suavemente los hermosos ojos azules de Ryu, por lo que ella desvio la mirada esperando no se haya dado cuenta. Las centauros por otro lado caminaban tranquilas, pero se morian de envidia de no poder hablar tan libremente con su señor, además de que sentian ccuriosidad por saber más de él.

Felizmente el grupo de 4 y el mayordomo llegaron a unas grandes puertas blancas con bordes dorados, el mayordomo les dijo que esperaban mientras anunciaba su llegada, despues de recibir la confirmación de que entraran, procedio a abrir la puerta y entraron. Claudia camino y se puso al lado derecho del trono donde Celestine estaba sentada, Cerea y Shaia se arrodillaron y Ryuken hizo lo mismo, aún con la capucha puesta.

-"Saludos nobles guerreros, les agradesco mucho vuestra ayuda en la batalla, no hubieramos podido resistir más y las bajas hubieran sido mayores. En nombre de la Alianza y la diosa encarnada en mi, les agardesco"

-"No hace falta dar las gracias, es mi destino ir a donde más me necesitan, ese es el destino del Hokuto" fue la respuesta de Ryu, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Celestine sintio que el tiempo se detuvo, en el momento que vio esos hermosos ojos azules, llenos de tristeza y determinación. Repasando con su vista cada caracteristica de Ryu, desde la punta su cabello negro hasta cada musculo escondido o no por su manto y vestimenta, sonrojandose inconscientemente. Rapidamente salio de su trance y decidió preguntarle algo.

-"Y-ya veo, suena muy noble ¿y que es este Hokuto del que hablas?"

-"Es el arte marcial asesino más antiguo, invencible en sus capacidades de batalla, y otorgado a un único sucesor. Y ahora a caido en mi el deber de portar este arte, y traer paz al mundo de Eostia"

La declaración fue realmente impactante y profunda, Celestine y Claudia observaban sorprendidas y interesadas en saber más, igualmente las centuros. Claudia se preocupo un poco y casi lleva su mano a su espada, pero al ver la expresión calmada de Ryu, se calmo. Por otro lado Celestine queria saber más, por lo que decidió pregutntar más cosas.

-"Un arte marcial para asesinar, pero que busca la paz suena un poco contrariado"

-"Si así es, la razon de esto es que hace referencia a la siempre presente maldad en los corazones de la persona. No existe nadie que sea solo bueno o solo malo, debe haber de ambos en uno, pues alguien no debe dejar que se aporvechen de uno"

-"todo ser humano puede ser atraido por la ambición del poder y manifesta rotros defectos, a veces las personas que viven en una sociedad no les gusta seguir las leyes de esta, y buscan hacer lo que quieren sin importarles a quien hacen mal. Cuando esta actitud llega a un punto extremo de no retorno, es cuando se fuerza mi mano. Yo quien posee el puño bendecido por las 7 estrellas del Norte y el Dios de la Muerte, les llevara el fin a su vida, todo por el bien de las personas" continuo él, la mención de las 7 estrellas llamo la atención de Celestine.

-"Pero aún así ¿no es demasiado?" pregunto Caludia.

-"Lo es, pero no siempre se tiene más opciones, el Dios de la Muerte no mata personas por placer, si no para poder mantener a salvo a otras personas de ellos. Mi puño nunca se ha manchado de sangre inocente, yo no soy un animal los cuales matan solo por instinto. El entrenamiento en mi arte marcial Hokuto Shinken, tambien entrena a la persona a ver la verdadera naturaleza de una persona, sin importar que mentiras use para ocultarse. He viajado por diferentes partes del continente y he visto los ataques de los monstruos antes de que la Reina Oscura se alzara al poder, incluso ahora esas bestias atacaban y violaban por instinto y por voluntad propia, eso para mí es suficiente para que merezcan la muerte. Pero se que hay algunos entre ellos que no piensan de esa fomra, y guardo la esperanza de encontrarme con uno de ellos algún día" respondio.

Era una leve esperanza pero él parecia confiar en ella, esto a los ojos de Celestine la hizo entender que…..era él, el hombre de sus visiones, quien podia poner fin a esta guerra y la que vendria despues de esta. Levantando se de su trono le pidio a Claudia su espada y camino hasta estar frente a Ryuken quien no se levanto de su rodilla.

-"Ryuken-san, tu convicción y tus principios, junto a servicio durante la batalla, te hacen más que digno de ser caballero. Por eso de ahora en más te nombro Sir Ryuken, Guardian de Eostia" dijo ella mientrass posaba la espada en su hombro derecho y pasando por encima de su cabeza al izquierdo.

-"Y tus compañeras seran tus caballeros, por favor sigan cuidando de él, mientras siga en su viaje por traer paz a estas tierras" anuncio haciendo lo mismo con Cerea y Shaia, para ellas este era el segundo mejor momento de sus vidas, siendo el primero el día que juraron su lealtad a su señor.

-"Ahora que terminamos esto, hay un favor que quisiera pedirle Ryuken-san" dijo Celestine.

-"¿Cuál seria mi Lady?"

-"Con este ataque, he llegado a la conclusión que esta guerra debe acabar, pues tenido visiones que presagiaban la caida de la fortaleze oscura"

-"Pero no solo eso ¿verda?" inquirio él.

-"Así es, es probable que otra gran amenaza aparezca, al terminar esta guerra. Por eso deseo que tú vayas, captures y traigas con vida a Olga Discordia ante mí" esto sorprendio a Cerea y Shaia.

-"Desea poner fin a la guerra de una vez mi Lady, si es así cumplire con esta tarea sin fallar, seguro podran resolver las cosas hablando cara a cara"

-"Gracias por la confianza Ryuken-san y por aceptar este favor egoista, iras junto a la banda de Kuroinu que organizara un asalto al castillo de Olga, una vez logres capturarla regresa a Ken. Así pondremos fin de una vez a todo esto"

-"En ese caso ire solo, Cerea y Shaia se quedaran con usted" dijo Ryu poniendose de pie, siendo unos centimetros mayor que Celestine y Claudia.

-"¡Pero señor! ¡Shaia y yo podemos ayudar!" reclamo Cerea.

-"Lo sé, pero esta es mi misión, ustedes pueden recibirme cuando regrese junto con la Reina Olga. Estoy seguro que más de una persona, incluyendolas a ustedes, podrian llegar a atacarla ´por simple odio, por eso ire solo"

Las dos se quedaron calladas pues era verdad lo que él decia, por otro lado Ryuken estaba molesto pero por otto motivo, él no confiaba para nada en Vault y sus hombres pues era muy facil para él ver que ese sujeto guardaba terribles intenciones, por más noble qy desinteresado que aparentaba ser.

-"Si esa es su desición, que así sea. Por ahora por favor, quedense en el castillo a descansar pues ya es tarde, llamare a Clay para que prepare las habitaciones" dijo Celestine.

Ryuken decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, con permiso de Celestine por supuesto, caminando cerca de los almacenes de armas. Dentro encontro a un mago escribiendo tres circulos magicos en el suelo, despues de terminar comenzo a recitar unas palabras mientras en el centro de los circulos estaban puestos: una Katana y un arco, una laza de justa con filo y un estandarte con punta de lanza. Los circulos comenzaron a brillar un rato, pero despues de un rato nada paso y el brillo desaparecio, frustrado el mago se fue dejando las cosas que movio desordenadas.

Ryuken espero a que se fuera el mago y entro, viendo el desorden decidió limpiarlo, moviendos las cajas a su sitio. Pero cuando iba a recoger las armas, los circulos de repente volvieron a brillar: el de la katana y arco de color purpura; el de la lanza de color azul real y el del estandarte de color dorado. Ryuken se cubrio los ojos y sintio algo tallarse en la piel de su mano derecha, aparecio una marca que tenia la forma de un dragón chino con siete puntos a modo de estrellas en todo el largo del cuerpo, concentrado en esto no vio a las tres figuras que aparecieron en los circulos mágicos. Hasta que hablaron.

-"Guerrero, respondenos ¿fuiste tú quien nos invoco?" Ryu miro en dirección de la voz, pudiendo ver las siluetas de tres mujeres, dos de ellas vestidas de caballero y la otra con un traje de espandex purpura claro con otras túnicas de origen japones.

La mujer del círculo dorado era una chica de un 1.59 m, cabello rúbio suelto y corto a los lados y una trenza larga y delgada hasta la cintura, sus ojos azul oscuro, su figura era claramente femenina a pesar de la armadura, con su busto copa C+, llevaba armadura plateda en abdomen, cintura y antebrazos, con una túnica de color prupura que era una falda debajo de la armadura de la cintura y un polo arriba con una pequeña capa sobre sus hombros y pecho, un collar armadura en el cuello y en la parte del frente de su cabello llevab una diadema plateada con tres picos: uno al medio de su frente y los otros dos a los lados de su rostro. En el lado izquierdo de su cintura llevaba una espada mediana enfundada y en su mano derecha llevaba una lanza con una bandera blanca de bordes dorados atada.

, y observaba a Ryu con esperanza en sus ojos, que cuando se encontraron con los ojos azules de este hicieron que se ruborizara mientras lo segui mirando con la boca levemente abierta.

La otra mujer tambien era rúbia con cabello largo hata la espalda pero atada en un moño detrás de su cabeza con fleco al frente y dos largos mechones a los lados hasta cintura del cuello, de 1.71 m de alto, con ojos verde marino suaves pero con autoridad, su figura era delgada y muy femenina, con un busto copa D (no visibles por la armadura del pecho), pero se notaba que era una fiera guerrera. Vestia una armadura plateada en pecho, hombros, antebrazos,cintura y piernas (de la rodilla para abajo, con un atuendo azul real con bordes dorados debajo de la armadura, y una capa blanca atada en sus hombros. En su cabeza llevaba un corona dorada delgada con seis picos abierta al frente. En su mano llevaba una lanza de mango medio largo con la punta larga que parecia mile de envueltos a modo de punta de lanza de justas. Su mera presencia daba un aire de majestuosidad y era muy similar a la de Celestine, como si se estuviera frente a un ser divino, una diosa. dicha diosa miro a los ojos de Ryu y no encontro engaño si no solo tristeza profunda y una poderosa voluntad de protegerlo todo, la belleza del alma de Ryu y su inquebrantable voluntad, encantaron y atarparon el corazon de la mujer quien lo miraba con un suave sonrojo y una expresión de cariño palpable.

La tercera mujer de aspecto japones, media 1.75 m, a pesar de tener más vestiementa que las otras, por lo ajustada de estas mostraba su magnifica figura femenina. Su pelo azul oscuro largo hasta los talones con la punta atada con un cubo fucsia de centro amarillo con un cinta blanca y ojos purpura, con dos mechones al frente y al medio de su rostro, con perfectas curvas en su delgado cuerpo, unos pechos copa DD y unas esveltas piernas y brazos delgados pero fuertes. Su atuendo consistia un traje espandex color blanco purpura de cuerpo completo bien ceñido a su cuerpo, con magas cortas anchas, un capa delantera color blanco levemente purpura con bordes pmorados y con mechones fucsias atados a las dos puntas del final que cubria sus pechos, varios cuerdas fucsias se ataba a diferentes partes de su atuendo. Llevaba brazales armadura de los samurai cubriendo sus antebrazos y sus manos con guantes sin dedos, todo color negro, en su cintura llevaba un cinturon armadura delgado que soltaba una tela similar a la tela de su pecho, sus piernas llevaban una botas armadura desde la parte inferior del muslo hasta los pies terminanado en sandalias. Su armamente era más variado: una katana larga cuya funad tenia piel de tigre envuelta, un arco japones largo y su Karyak de de flechas. La mujer dab un aire de maternidad, como si buscara proteger a uno o más, al punto de rayar en lo extremo. Pero aún así la expresión de su rostro era calmada, cosa que cambio cuando noto la gran tristeza en los ojos de Ryuken, parecia que su gran fuerza de voluntad no se habia lanzado de frente a abrazarlo como una madre a su hijo.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron viendo a Ryu, cada una con un diferente pensamiento, y él solo se le ocurrio que se referian a él como el que las invoco por la extraña señal en su mano derecha.

-"Vuelvo a a repetir, guerrero ¿fuiste tú quien nos invoco?" dijo la rúbia de la bandera.

-"Supongo que al tener este simbolo en mi mano, significa que si lo soy, sin embargo fue un mago el que estaba preparando esa ceremonia. Como no funciono se fue de aquí, cuando estaba ordenando este lugar, los circulos empezaron a brillar y la marca aparecio en mi mano justo despues de que ustedes aparecieran"explico él.

-"Ya veo, entonces si lo eres. Mi nombre es Ruler, las demas aquí presentes son….."

-"Yo soy Servant lancer, es un gusto conocerte Master" dijo la rúbia de la lanza dorada.

-"Yo soy Servant Berserker, estare cuidando de usted de ahora en adelante Master" dijo la chica de pelo azul purpura.

Ryuken solo se quedo mirandolas por un rato, el silencio era incomodo, hasta que él hablo.

-"Jeanne D'Arc, Arturia Pendragon y Minamoto no Raikou. Esos son sus verdaderos nombres ¿Por qué no los usan?" pregunto el de la nada, sorprendiendo a las tres, sin saber que decir.

-"yo no quiero que me sirvan por obligación haganlo por voluntad propia, y usando orgullosamente sus nombres. Así que ¿Cuál es su desición?"

Despues de oir esas palabras las tres cerraron los ojos, despues de pensarlo un rato, se pusieron de rodillas ante él y luego levantaron sus ojos mirandolo directamente, a pesar de que él era facilmente era más alto que ellas.

-"Yo…..deseo poder estar a su lado, ser vuestra espada si alguna vez estas en peligro. Mi nombre es Jeanne D'Arc, y de ahora en más te seguire" dijo la mujer de la bandera.

-"Yo siempre he sido quien dirigia, ya sea a mis caballeros o a mi pueblo, pero ahora deseeo seguirte a ti y ver cual sera mi futuroa a tú lado. Mi nombre es Arturia Pendragon, antiguo gran rey de Britania, mi lanza es tuya gran Mesias" dijo la rúbia de la lanza.

-"Yo alguna vez tuve una familia, pero ellos solo me usaron como un objeto para ganr prestigio, nunca tuve la oportunidad de elegir lo que queria hacer o quien servir. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad, y escojo ser tuya, todo de mi es tuyo a ahora, y aspi compartiremos juntos la carga que te a tocado llevar. Mi nombre es Minamoto no Yorimitsu, llamame Raikou, de ahora y para siempre mi amor incondicional es para usted…..Danna-sama" dijo la chica de cabello azul oscuro, la última parte sacandoles un tic en el ojo a las otras dos.

Ryuken sonrio ante la desición de ambas, parado firmemente se presento ante ellas.

-"Muy bien, que así sea. Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, sucesro número 60 del arte marcial definitivo, Hokuto Shinken, y de ahora en más llevare sus espectativas en mi y les dare mi afecta y la felicidad que buscan su almas heróicas"

Así tres de varios contratos se forjaron, Ryuken habia ganado nuevos amigos que le ayudarian en los problemas que se avecinaban, ahora más bien ¿Cómo explicaria esto a las demás?

 **En un jardín del castillo de Celestine**

Podemos ver a Celestine, Claudia,Cerea y Shaia conversando acerca de la misión de Ryu, justo entonces él se presento para alegria de las 4 mujeres. Pero su buen humor se convirtio en mal humor cuando vieron a 3 mujeres junto a él. Además de que una de estas mujeres, que tenia pelo azul oscuro, iba bien abrazado a él por la espalda para gran molestia de las chicas centauro, alta elfo, guerrera celestial y las dos chicas rubias que estaban detrás de Ryu.

-' _No se por que, pero no me gusta que Ryuken-san este tan cariñoso con otra mujer'_ "Sir Ryuken es bueno verlo, pero ¿Quiénes son las personas que lo acompañan?" pensó y pregunto Celestine.

-"Lady Celestine por favor solo llamameme Ryuken, y en cuanto a mis nuevas compañeras, permitame explicar todo…" respondio.

Él le conto todo lo que paso, acerca del mago practicando un hechizo de invocación en una armeria y el aparente fracazo, y como al final el hechizo funciono y las tres mujeres fueron invocadas. Lo que más sorprendio a todos era que Celestine aseguraba que ningún mago del castillo o la ciudad, tenia conocimientos sobre hechizos o rituales de invocación, esto para Ryu significaba que el que hizo ritual no lo hizo para él si no como un señuelo para él. Sin duda, algo muy curioso.

Despues las mujeres se presentaron, aunque Raikou no se separaba de Ryu por nada del mundo, comenzaron a discutir el plan a seguir para la captura de Olga Discordia. Tanto Jeanne, Arturia y Raikou estaban al tanto de la situación en el mundo que habian sido invocadas, así que tambien querian ayudar, entonces una de ellas tomo la iniciativa.

-"Ryu-sama, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaria poder acompañarlo en su misión" fue la petición de Arturia, sorprendiendo a todas las demás.

-"La verdad Arturia, preferiría ir solo y cumplir esta tarea por mi cuenta, pero ¿Por qué quieres venir conmigo?" pregunto él.

-"No dudo que usted puede facilmente completarla, pero siempre es bueno contar con alguien más, además…..perdoné mi rudeza, pero nunca he confiado en los mercenarios. Así que por favor, dejeme ir con usted" fue su respuesta.

Ryuken entendia su punto, y tambien le dio una idea, tal vez si seria bueno llevar almenos a una de sus 5 compañeras. Él no era descuidado pero ser un poco más cuidadoso no haría nada mal.

-"…..Muy bien, pero solamente por ahora. Disculpenme Cerea y Shaia, seguro a una de ustedes les hubiera gustado venir conmigo"

-"E-esta bien ryuken-sama, podemos entender. Pero en su siguiente misión nosotras lo acompañaremos" respondio Shaia por las dos.

-"Ya que Arturia-san fue la primera, supongo que no me queda otra más que aceptarlo. Pero a la siguiente me asegurare de que podamos pasar un buen rato a solas, solo tú y yo, Annata" declaro Raikou abrazandolo aún más fuerte.

Tal comentario hizo aparecer un tic colectivo en las demás, mientras Ryu no mostraba ningun tipo de exitación, estaba calmado y sereno. Despues de esto cada uno se retiro a sus aposentos, en caso de las 3 chicas nuevas se les dieron tambien habitaciones propias, cosa que molesto a Raikou quien queria aprovechar para dormir junto a su querido Danna-sama. Ya de noche y en su cuarto, Ryuken se quito su ropa de la parte superior y se sento en el suelo de su habitación para meditar, él no estaba preocupado por fallar su misión pero si le preocupaba por presencia de Kuroinu, en especial de Vault. Aún si él era más que capaz de matarlo facilmente, personas como él siempre encuentran una forma de escapar a la muerte, aún si deben sacrificar a todos sus subordinados.

Absorto en su meditación, fue capaz de escuchar pisadas acercandose a su habitación, esperando un rato más pudo escuchar alguien llamar a la puerta. Levantandose tranquilamente camino en dirección a esta y la abrio, del otro lado estaba Celestine que ahora llevaba una bata blanca medio delgada encíma que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, abierta al frente mostrando prominente escote y descalza. La mujer en cuestión estaba sorprendida y con un rubor suave pero notorio en las mejillas, por ver a Ryuken desnudo de la parte de arriba, repasando cada musculo desde su biceps hasta sus pectorales y abdominales, estaba completamente en trance.

-"Lady Celestine ¿A que debo su visita tan tarde por la noche?" preguto él sacandola de su trance.

-"….¡Ah! Si disculpeme, Ryuken-san vine a entregarle un regalo, es la bendición de la diosa, le dara mayor protección y podremos comunicarnos entre nosotros" respondio ella rapidamente.

-"Entendio ¿Qué debo hacer?"

-"Solo cierra tus ojos, yo haré el resto"

Ryu hizo lo que le dijo, una vez cerrado sus ojos, Celestine puso sus manos en sus hombros y parandose en las puntas de sus pies, le dio un beso en los labios. Paso un tiempo y ella continuo besandolo, entonces Ryu inconscientemente respondio al beso, abriendo la boca a lo que ella tambien abrio la suya. Durante el orimer contacto la bendición ya habia sido puesta, lo cual Ryu sintio claramente como si una calida sensación recorria su cuerpo por dentro, por lo que ahora el beso era puramente sentimental.

Pasión, un poco de lujuria, pero más que nada amor se trnasmitia entre los dos. Celestine y Ryuken comenzaron a usar sus lenguas y expresaron abierto amor entre ambos, ella estaba experimentando una gran felicidad, una que no queria que llegara a su fin. Pero nada dura para siempre, y se separaron para poder recobrar el aliento, con un pequeño puente de saliva entre ambos.

-"Gracias….por su bendición, Lady Celestine" dijo él con tono neutral con un poco de afecto, que ella pudo sentir.

-"No hay problema. Por favor Ryu, regresa a salvo a mi lado" dijo ella mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del rostro de Ryu y su otra mano se apoyaba en su musculoso pecho desnudo.

-"Claro, no se preocupe, solo espereme. Mantenga su mirada en el cielo del Norte y en la nueva constelación en sus cielos" le respondio.

A lo que él dijo, ella miro por la ventana del balcón en el cuarto, el cual curiosamente estaba en dirección al Norte. Y era verdad, en los cielos de las tierras del Norte, ahora brillaban 7 nuevas estrellas, las mismas que aparecian en su visión. Despues de ver esto, Celestine le dio una tierna sonrisa a Ryu,y compartieron un último beso antes de que ella regresara a su cuarto. Ambos durmieron esa noche con sus corazones unidos y en paz, en especial ella pues la visión que se le presento esa noche, trataba de ella junto a Ryuken. Ambos estaban en un campo de flores amarillas y blancas, sentados apoyandose en un árbol, ella llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño niño de meses de nacido con orejas de elfo pero cabello negro, como el de su padre.

Esa hermosa visión, hizo que sonriera mientras dormia, ese fue la mejor noche de descanso que tuvo en toda su larga vida.

 **Bien listo el primer capítulo, seguro a algunos les sorprendera que adelantara algunas cosas (respecto a la última escena de la nueva visión futura de Celestine), si no por favor diganme que opinan en sus reviews.**

 **Espero les gustara la forma en que hice aparecer a Arturia, Jeanne y Raikou. Por supuesto más Servants apareceran como: Scahatch (a pedido de todos); Medusa (Rider, por supuesto); Medea (Caster, tambien); tal vez Mordred (aunque no estoy seguro, pues basicamente, Arturia Lancer es de una linea donde ella acepto a esta como su hija); El monstruo de Frankenstein (su historia me parecio muy triste, y vaya que deseaba que ella matara a su creador); y otras que ustedes me dejen en sus comentarios.**

 **Trataré de seguir con el siguiente capítulo, donde Ryuken partira hacia la fortaleza oscura, capturara a Olga (si usar la fuerza, por supuesto), descubrira la ambición y verdaderas intenciones de Vault (Alias hombre muerto, no perdón Basura inhumana muerta), y por supuesto rescatara a Olga y Cloe junto a la mayoria de su pueblo y de paso le mostrara a Vault y Kuroinu el terror y la estupidez de enfrentarse al puño del Dios de la Muerte.**

 **Como dije en el anterior parrafo, pienso agregar que, además de Olga y Cloe hay más elfos oscuros. No recuerdo si en la sinopsis del juego explican o no que le paso a los otros elfos oscuros, por eso los pongo, pues Ryuken salva a todos los que puede sin discriminar, como todo buen sucesor.**

 **Por otro lado, se me volvio a ocurrir otra idea para un crossover, uno entre Godzilla y Vandread. Pondre a un OC que tendra los poderes de Spacegodzilla, pudiendo trnasformarse en una forma antropomorfica de este o en su forma de kaiju gigante fuera de la nave Nirvana, él estara emparejado con Jura y Meia. Por que hgo esto, pues porque alguien ya se le ocurrio hacer un crossover de Doom con Vandread, la verdad Vandread fue uno de los pirmeros animes que ví, y quise darle un oportunidad.**

 **Hasta aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia, demoraré para terminar el siguiente capítulo pero lo haré lo más pronto posible, en especial para empezar el tercer capítulo de "El Boden Salvador de Eostia", al cual decidí añadir a Arturia Lancer tambien, pero solo ella. Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte y La Liberación de Eostia**

 **Seguimos con el siguiente capítulo, aunque muchos esperaban que hiciera capítulos de mis otros historias de Hokuto no Ken, ya había informado que al menos quería terminar hasta este capítulo. Lo cual no significa que lo dejare de lado, además aún tengo pensado en hacer el crossover de Godzilla y Vandread, y una vez lo empiece y haya publicado, actualizare nuevos capítulos de mis historias.**

 **Hhhhaaaaaahhhhh solito me puse mucho trabajo, tengo miedo de terminar no acabando las historias, además la U está más difícil y no puedo flojear. Aún tengo en mente otras ideas para crossovers, en especial quería hacer el de Code Geass y Brave Frontier, que es uno de los primeros que se me ocurrió.**

 **Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, ya dije que pasaría, además todavía no pienso añadir aún a Scahatch, Medusa y Medea. Todavía no, por otro lado estoy tratando de ver como haré para poner a los personajes de Kyonyuu Fantasi, Ikusa Otome Valkyrie, además me falto poner a Tio.**

 **Trataré de ponerla en este capítulo, además creo que tengo una idea para poner a las chicas de Kyonyuu, empezando por la súcubo Shamsiel Shahar. Si que es un nombre raro, también pondré ya a Roxanne De Dejiiru.**

 **Bueno empecemos con el capítulo, no soy dueño de nada salvo mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 2: Asalto a la Fortaleza Oscura, La Traición de Kuroinu y la Ira del Dios de la Muerta.**

Hoy en día Ryuken parte en dirección a las tierras del Norte, gobernadas por Olga Discordia, con la misión de capturarla. Después de una pequeña reunión con sus compañeras y con Claudia y Celestine, él partió acompañado de Arturia AKA Lancer, hacia la entrada y salida de la ciudad de Ken. Por lo que escucho, la banda de Kuroinu estaría esperando afuera, sin embargo antes de salir, Arturia le sugirió ir a comprar un caballo para movilizarse. Aunque las centauros le dijeron que Ryu podía fácilmente alcanzar un caballo a pie, dijo que era mejor guardar las apariencias, así que se acercaron a las caballerizas.

Ya cerca, pudieron escuchar el ruido de caballos asustados además de encontrar a algunos trabajadores del lugar aterrados, observando esto ambos decidieron entrar de todas formas. Encontraron al jefe de la caballeriza cerrando la puerta de uno de los establos apresuradamente, una vez cerrada la puerta se dio la vuelta y puso una sonrisa forzada para saludarlos.

-"M-muy b-buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?" dijo el dueño, con un poco de sudor frio en la frente.

-"Vinimos a ver si podía vendernos un caballo, mi señor y yo planeamos realizar un viaje, pero si tiene algún problema iremos a otro lugar" dijo Arturia/Lancer.

-"¡Ah! No, no pasa nada. Vengan les mostrar-"

-"Señor…..Me gustaría ver lo que se encuentra en el corral que cerro, por favor" dijo Ryu.

-"*Gasp* Buen señor no creo que se buena idea…."

-"Insisto…quisiera verlo"

El dueño solo trago fuerte y camino hacia el establo cerrado, abriéndolo lentamente, dejando ver dentro a un potro. El pobre estaba echado y no se observaba en buen estado, estaba echado sobre su costado izquierdo y parecía estar sangrando un poco, sin embargo algo que sorprendió más a Lancer fue la criatura que estaba cerca del potrillo enfermo. Parado y con la cabeza cerca al cuerpo del potro, estaba un semental de gran estatura, más o menos 3.10 m hasta la cruz del caballo estando de pie, su cuerpo era muy fornido y sus cascos enormes, su pelaje de color negro y su melena larga también de color negro caía de su lado izquierdo del cuello, con un mechón de pelo parado en punta en medio de la frente, sus ojos de color marrón. El enorme caballo no le quitaba la vista de encima al potro, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado, y estaba a la defensiva.

Ryuken simplemente se quedo viendo al gigantesco animal, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección al potro, el caballo gigante dio un relincho de advertencia pero Ryu lo ignoro y siguió caminando. Entonces el caballo le dio una coz al pecho haciéndolo retroceder, Ryu sintió la gran fuerza del golpe pero se incorporo y siguió avanzando, Lancer y el dueño observaban preocupados, Arturia aún más al ver que el caballo seguía atacando a su Master y él no se defendía.

Después de unas 3 horas, el gran semental se canso y dejo de atacar, mientras Ryu camino tranquilamente hacia el potro, a pesar de sus recibir las patadas del animal solo tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por la comisura izquierda de su boca. Están frente al potro, se arrodillo y reviso su cuerpo detenidamente, después aplico un poco de presión con su dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha cerca al pecho del pequeño animal y espero, después de 3 minutos el potro comenzó a levantarse mientras se sacudía el polvo del cuerpo. Acercando sus cabeza al pecho de Ryu, sobándose contra él como si le agradeciera, luego se reunió con el gran semental.

Con el animal más calmado, Ryu se levanto del suelo, viendo a los dos reunirse, entonces el gran caballo se acerco a él. Ryu levanto su mano y el caballo acerco su cabeza, dejando que lo tocara para gran sorpresa del dueño de la caballeriza, mientras que Arturia solo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y suspirando mentalmente de alivio.

-"Señor…..me gustaría que me diera a este caballo, y que por favor cuide del potro hasta mi regreso" dijo Ryu.

El dueño acepto sin ningún problema, después de pagar el precio del caballo, Ryu salió a la calle junto a Arturia y su nuevo caballo.

-"¿Cómo lo va a llamar, Master?" pregunto ella.

-"Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, en cuanto al nombre…Koku'Oh será su nombre" anuncio él mientras se subía al caballo de un salto, el cual solo tenía una manta roja a modo de silla de montar, extendiendo le la mano a Arturia. Ella la tomo y se sentó al frente de él.

Sujetando las riendas que el dueño les proveyó junto a la manta, Ryu dio un leve movimiento y el caballo salió a todo galope en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Todos las personas que estaban transitando por la calle los vieron pasar sentados en el enorme caballo, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial por el tamaño del caballo.

Mientras tanto, Vault y compañía esperaban junto a algunos guardias, entre ellos Claudia, a que Ryuken apareciera. Justo entonces sintieron la tierra temblar un poco, incluso estando encima de sus caballos, entonces aparecieron Ryuken y Arturia montados en Koku'Oh, así como con los ciudadanos los guardia, mercenarios, incluso Vault y Claudia vieron asombrados el tamaño del caballo.

-"Vaya…..así que fuiste a conseguir una montura" comento Vault.

-"Así es…..Claudia-san, Vault-dono disculpen la demora, ya podemos partir"

Después de que Ryuken dijera eso, él junto a los mercenarios partieron de inmediato, mientras Claudia los despedía mirando a Ryu con una suave sonrisa antes de entrar de nuevo a la ciudad.

El viaje fue largo, pero no paso nada durante el camino, ahora mismo estaban por entrar a la ciudad de Feoh, donde regia la princesa Alicia Arcturus. Entrando a la ciudad para descansar un poco del viaje, la banda de Kuroinu se fueron a una taberna a pasar el rato, mientras que Ryu y Arturia (sin su armadura, solo en sus vestido azul) daban un paseo por la ciudad, Koku'Oh estaba en las afueras de la fortaleza pues al parecer no le gustaba los lugares concurridos. Ambos caminaban por las diferentes calles observando todo, la ciudad rebosaba de alegría y prosperidad, sobretodo en la parte comercial, pero por supuesto también estaba la parte de los barrios bajos de la gente pobre, parecía una simple ciudad como cualquier otra y por eso también era normal encontrar problemas.

Ryu perdió la cuenta del número de asaltos en callejones que había detenido, y cabe destacar que los asaltantes eran hombres que atacaban a las guerreras que hacían patrulla por el lugar, además de que lo que estos buscaban no era dinero…..si no violar a las mujeres. Al principio él culpo a los hombres por ser unos cerdos sin remedio, pero al ver lo muy reveladora que era las armaduras de las guerreras de Ken, y como no era diferente aquí en Feoh, bueno…..con decir que hasta Arturia sentía vergüenza ajena al ver dicha "armadura", y esto que ella muestra mucho escote con su vestido azul el cual se abría en la parte de encima del pecho.

Después de recibir afectuosos abraso de parte de las guerreras, para gran molestia de Arturia, y de asegurarse de que los asaltantes fueran encerrados, los dos siguieron con su paseo por la ciudad. Pasando cerca de los jardines del palacio de una de las familias nobles de la ciudad, justo entonces Ryu vio a una mujer sentado en una banca del jardín.

La mujer tenía el pelo largo hasta la espalda baja de color azul y ojos color café, tal vez de uno 23 años o más, su figura muy femenina con uno pechos copa K, y su vestimenta que consistía en una toga griega femenina color purpura claro, el cual se abría en la parte del pecho dejaba ver su gran escote, en la parte baja llevaba una falda larga con borlas purpura oscuro que ocultaba bien sus esbeltas piernas. Llevaba un ornamento en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que parecía una corona con un velo blanco de bordes dorados y un aro delgado dorado en la frente, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por guantes del mismo color que su toga junto con una bufanda delgada de color rosa enredada ambos extremos en sus antebrazos y pasando por detrás de su espalda y un cinturón metálico en la cintura color amarillo verdusco, calzaba unos zapatos para parecidas a sandalias de tacón alto con una gema azul en el media del empeine.

La mujer parecía triste mirando al suelo, entonces levanto su mirada y se cruzo con los ojos azules de Ryu. En el momento que eso paso la mujer sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, ruborizándose lentamente al verlo, y se sintió atraída a él, perdiéndose en su mirada. Así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que Ryu le dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino junto a Arturia, la mujer se levanto de la banca y lo siguio con la mirada hasta que desapareció bajando las escaleras.

Después del paseo, siendo medio día, los dos se reunieron con la banda de mercenarios cerca a la puerta hacia las tierras del Norte, todos los estaban esperando. Al parecer había quienes estaban más impacientes, pues la princesa Alicia Arcturus estaba que tapeaba su bota derecha en el suelo, y a su lado su prima la princesa Prim Fiorire trataba de calmarla.

Alicia era una mujer de un 1.60 m, de 19 años o más, de pelo amarillo semi dorado largo hasta la cintura, y con unos mechones largos a los lados de su rostro, de ojos purpura, de gran belleza femenina que lamentablemente se vei resaltada por la armadura que llevaba, la cual no cubria al medio de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus ombligo y abdomen, al medio de sus pechos copa C y los muslos. Vistiendo una armadura más completa que las de las guerreras, con una bincha metálica blanca en el cabello al frente, que tiene algunas diferencias como las partes azules que cubren sus pechos y en falda de la cintura. Su armadura cubre sus hombros, brazos, lados de la cintura y sus rodillas y pies, debajo de las botas metálicas llevaba medias negras de nailon con bordes dorado hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y en el lado izquierdo de su cintura lleva una espada mediana.

Prim por otro lado es una mujer de un 1.57 m, de 17 años o más, pelo color rosa pálido brillante, ojos azul claro, con un cuerpo muy femenino para su edad con su pechos copa C. vestía un vestido blanco modificado con mangas cortas anchas y una falda larga rosada, con guantes blancos pequeños, y una pequeña corona a modo de diadema en su cabello, llevaba medias blancas largas hasta la mitad de los muslo y unos zapatos rojos con tacón, el vestido se abría arriba mostrando sus hombros y su escote, y también en la parte frontal de la cintura mostrando sus panties rosa claro cubierta con un velo tranparente.

Curiosamente junto a ellas estaba la misma mujer que Ryu vio en los jardines, acompañado de un hombre de avanzada edad, a la misma altura que Alicia por estar encorvado, con pelo blanco grisáceo corto hasta el cuello y un bigote, ojos verdes oscuros y piel grisácea morena vestido con un traje color pardo verdusco y una pequeña capa verde encima y pantalones negros con zapatos cafés, con una boina marrón en la cabeza, llevaba un bastón en su mano derecha con el que se apoyaba. Ryu vio a esta persona y de inmediato lo añadió al grupo de personas en las que no confiaba, mientras que Arturia miraba a las princesas con desaprobación en especial por sus vestimentas, y compartía la misma desconfianza que su señor respecto al anciano.

-"¿Son estas horas de llegar? Se supone que tienen una misión, y se ponen a pasear como si no te importara" dijo Alicia muy molesta.

-"¡Silencio! Mi señor no tiene porque aclararte nada a ti" le respondía Arturia, quien ahora llevaba su armadura junto a su yelmo, sin dejar ver su rostro.

-"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" dijo indignada, a lo que ella se preparo para sacar su espada, igual Lancer se preparaba para materializar su lanza dorada.

-"¡Ya basta! Me disculpo por el retraso, solo quería ver la ciudad pues no pude llegar hasta aquí durante mis viajes, dejemos este conflicto atrás. El señor Vault, su grupo y nosotros dos estamos listos para partir" dijo Ryu deteniendo a las dos mujeres.

-"¡Jajajajaja! Tienes razón. Apurémonos, así acabamos con esta guerra de una vez" dijo Vault divertido de ver como Ryu fácilmente disuadía la situación.

Prim había presenciado lo que sucedió, y al igual que la mujer de pelo azul de los jardines, experimento una extraña sensación de calidez en su corazón al ver a Ryu. Cuando ambas escucharon la fuerte y autoritaria voz de Ryu, sintieron su corazón dar un salto dentro de sus pechos. A todo esto la mujer de los jardines decidió presentarse con él.

-"A-anoo…..es un gusto conocerlo. Mi nombre es Roxanne de Dejiiru, nos conocimos en los jardines de mi casa ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Oh, la mujer de los jardines. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, nombrado Guardián de Eostia por Lady Celestine Lucculus, es un placer conocerla"

-"Guardián de Eostia…..usted es más que digno de ese título" comento Roxanne.

-"Y-yo también lo pienso. M-mi nombre es Prim Fiorire, princesa escudo de la ciudad Ul, vecina de la ciudad de Feoh. Es un gusto conocerlo Ryuken-sama" se presento la pequeña niña de pelo rosa, para gran sorpresa de su prima.

-"Por favor, llámenme Ryuken no más. No me gustan los títulos"

Las dos mujeres estaban más que encantadas de conocer su nombre, por otro lado Alicia solo miraba a Ryu con desconfianza, Arturia solo observaba indiferente la conversación de su Master con las dos mujeres pero miraba con molestia a la princesa caballero y con sospecha al anciano.

-"Prim debemos irnos, solo vinimos a asegurar que el grupo de asalto salieran a tiempo, Roxanne-dono también debería regresar a su mansión por hoy, Ministro Beasley también debería regresar a su mansión" anuncio Alicia.

-"Si tienes razón Alicia hime-sama" dijo él retirándose mientras daba una mirada de desconfianza y preocupación en dirección a Ryu.

-"Con que Guardián…ya veremos si realmente eres digno de ese título, si es que regresas de esta misión con vida" dijo Alicia retirándose, mientras Prim solo miraba triste lo que pasaba, dando una reverencia y pidiéndole disculpas a Ryu, fue a alcanzar a su prima seguida de Roxanne quien también se despidió.

-"Princesa Alicia Arcturus, usted es demasiado orgullosa y se fía mucho del honor en la batalla. Esa forma de pensar que tiene le costara muy caro uno de estos días, será mejor que cambie su forma de pensar si desea proteger a su ciudad y a todo lo que es importante para usted" las palabras de Ryu hizo que ella se detuviera y apretara su puño enfurecida.

Antes de poder sacar su espada, Ryu dio un silbido y por la puerta principal entro corriendo Koku'Oh, deteniéndose justo enfrente de Ryu y Arturia. Las tres mujeres miraban al enorme semental con asombro y sorpresa, mientras veían a Ryu y Arturia montar el caballo, esta vez ella iba detrás de él, abrazándolo de la cintura.

-"Recuerda mi consejo Alicia, antes de que sea muy tarde" dicho eso, el caballo salió a todo galope en la dirección por la que había entrado.

Alicia, Prim y Roxanne se quedaron mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido, Alicia solo pudo sentirse fastidiada mientras Prim y Roxanne solo pensaban en lo mucho que les gustaría cabalgar junto a Ryu, y no en caballos propios cada una.

Terminado su descanso en Feoh, el grupo de Ryuken, Arturia y Kuroinu se adentraron en los bosques de Norte. Y como era de esperarse se encontraron con algunos monstruos, pero nada que los mercenarios, la lanza de Lancer o los puños de Ryu no pudieran lidiar, avanzando más dentro de las tierras del Norte, llegaron finalmente a su destino. Un enorme castillo color negro como cristal con una gran muralla, lo suficientemente alta como para que se a imposible treparla sin que te disparen flechas, y cerca de esta muralla habían campamentos de monstruos esperando por ellos.

La batalla fue muy dura, en especial para Kuroinu, habiendo monstruos entre ogros, orcos, ciclopes y demás. Para Ryuken y Arturia, no hubo ningún problema, los rápidos golpes de Ryu y la gran habilidad con la lanza de Arturia fácilmente les permitió llegar a la entrada de la muralla. Al ver que estaban cerca a la entrada, Vault tomo su decisión.

-"¡Oye chico! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos aquí! ¡Tú entra en la fortaleza y captura a la Reina Oscura!"

-"¡Esta bien! ¡Nos vemos adentro!" respondió Ryu.

Ryuken y Lancer entraron por la puerta de la muralla, para su suerte no había guardias cerca, Ryu le ordeno a Lancer que se escondiera, a lo que ella le dijo que podía adquirir una forma espiritual y materializarse cuando la necesitara. Después de arreglar esto, ambos comenzaron a moverse dentro del pueblo alrededor del castillo, pero no esperaban lo que había aquí.

El pueblo estaba vacío, pero si había más elfos oscuros, todos estaban reunidos en la entrada al castillo, habían guerreros, tanto mujeres como hombres, con espadas, dagas y arcos, también algunos hechiceros. Pero todos parecían estar canalizando energía mágica hacia la fortaleza, poco se iba materializando un escudo mágico alrededor, Ryu sabía que tenía que entrar rápidamente. Corriendo logro entrar sin problemas y sin ser detectado.

Ya adentro del castillo, pudo escuchar algunos rumores entre los elfos, hablando de que la magia de sus tierras estaba debilitándose y como algunos clanes de monstruos estaban levantándose contra la soberanía de la Reina Elfa Oscura. Las cosas estaban muy mal en este lugar, Ryu tenía que apresurarse y encontrar a Olga para llevarla con Celestine, si bien el podía acabar con todos los monstruos, en especial con la ayuda de Lancer, por ahora era mejor no revelar nada de información, pues él aún tenía dudas que aclarar. Buscando por los pasillos y noqueando a uno que otro guardia que se cruzaba en su camino, llego a lo que él pensaba era la puerta a la sala del trono, abriéndolas lentamente, entro y se encontró con un cuarto amplio con columnas redondas, al fondo habían un grupo de gradas hacia un trono, donde se sentaba Olga Discordia en toda su gloria y gran belleza, y a su lado derecho estaba su fiel asistente Cloe.

La gran reina de los elfos oscuros, a la cual los rumores no le hacían mucha justicia, realmente era una hermosa mujer de piel color chocolate y orejas en punta largas, pelo negro largo hasta los talones y ojos rojos, con una expresión seria pero calmada a la vez, su cuerpo es esbelto con curvas muy femeninas y unos pechos copa E, en si su figura era casi la misma que la de Celestine solo con diferente color de piel y ojos. Vistiendo un corcet purpura, el cual no tapaba más que la parte baja de sus pechos y los lados de su abdomen, dejando su espalda y la parte media de su cuerpo al descubierto mostrando mucho escote. En la parte baja llevaba unas botas largas hasta la mitad del muslo del mismo color que su corcet, y en la cintura solo una tanga negra para cubrir su feminidad. Llevaba una capa negra de cuello alto, con hombreras plateadas y con bordes y diseños dorado negruzcos y una corona de plata encima de la cabeza. En su mano derecha agarraba un cetro color negro con una gema roja redonda en la punta superior sostenida por dos cuernos a los costados.

Cloe por otra parte, era una medio elfa oscura, su piel morena pero un en un tono más claro, con pelo amarillo claro y ojos rojos. su vestimenta al igual que la de Olga no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, llevando solo una tanga negra también en la parte baja, su corcet era más delgado que el de Olga y también solo cubría los lados del abdomen y sus pechos copa C, llevaba arriba en el cuello y hombros parte de un chaqueta azul de bordes blancos, tenia guantes cafés en sus manos, además el corcet se unía a sus medias azules hasta la parte baja de los muslos con tirantes rojos y calzaba unos zapatos o botines marrones. Estaba armada con unas dagas largas.

Ambas elfas vieron a Ryuken entrar, Olga solo lo miro extrañada pero calmada, Cloe lo miraba con desprecio y lista para atacar. Pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, lo vieron acercarse a los pies de las gradas y ponerse sobre una rodilla mientras llevaba sus manos al frente, empuñando una la golpeo contra la otra que estaba en palma.

-"¡Saludos Olga, Reina de los Elfos oscuros! Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki" anuncio él.

-"Que curiosos, Celestine me ha enviado un guerrero. Dime a que has venido ¿Buscas mi muerte?"

-"No Reina Olga, la misión que se me encomendó por parte de Lady Celestine, fue traerla a usted a Ken, pues ella desea terminar de una vez con esta guerra"

-"¡Mentiras! ¡Origa-sama, permítame acabar con él! Está claro que esto no es más que un engaño" pidió Cloe a su reina, lista para atacar a Ryu.

-"Tranquila Cloe, quiero escuchar la razón de su presencia aquí, sin duda algo deba haber pasado para que ella quisiera verme ¿Dime cual es la razón, guerrero?"

-"Al parecer Lady Celestine tuvo una visión, donde vuestra fortaleza se caía a pedazos, y de sus ruinas emergia un nueva amenaza. Inckuso usted y su ayudante buscaban apoyo de los reinos del Sur, pero al final no sirvio de nada"

Lo que conto Ryu dejo pensando a Olga, pero Cloe lo tomo como un insulto y se lanzo a intentar atacarlo….palabra clave "intento". Rapidamente Ryu atrapo facilmente el filo de la daga larga de la elfa para gran sorpresa de las dos, y antes de que ella pudiera sacar su otra daga él impacto su palma en su abdomen mandandola a volar al frente del trono.

-"¡Escuchame bien Olga Discordia y tambien tú asistente! Yo no he vine a matar a nadie, además de los monstruos que controlas, en especial los que parecen solo pensar en abusar de mujeres y matar sin nigún remmordimiento. A esas criaturas las haré sufrir mientras mueren, en cuanto a tú gente y su reina, yo se que toda persona tiene una razón para buscar conflicto sea buena o mala depende por completo del punto de vista de uno" la explicación de Ryu impresiono a la reina y a su asistente quien se levantaba lentamente del piso sosteniendo su adbdomen en dolor.

-"¿Acaso dices que confiaz ciegamente en la enemiga de la humanidad?"

-"Confio en que a pesar de que dicen que odias a los humanos, tambien sabes respetar tu palabra y que valoras el bienestar de tú pueblo, si la visión de Celestine es cierta entonces tú y los demás elfos oscuros seran quienes sufran más la venida de esa nueva amenaza"

-"En eseo…puedes tener razón. Entonces si voy contigo, ¿Aseguraras el bienestar de mi gente?"

-"Te doy mi palabra, nada la pasara a tu pueblo pues yo lo protegere, y a ti tambien"

Olga lo observo a los ojos buscando alguna señal, pero no habia nada, sus intenciones eran honestas y sus palabras cargaban gran convicción. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a deleitarse con el musculoso cuerpo de Ryu, tomandose su tiempo en repasar cada musculo con sus ojos, despues de hacer esto tomo su disición.

-"Esta bien"

-"¡Origa-sama! ¡¿Por qué?!"

-"Él no esta mintiendo, y a diferencia de muchos otros seres humanos, el conoce el significado del honor. Para mí eso es más que suficiente, además parece que es más que capaz de derrotarte Cloe"

-"¡N-n-n-n-no es cierto! Solo me tomo desprevenida"

-"Cloe, tal vez sea mejor usando magia que luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hasta yo pude ver que él pudo hacer más que solo golpearte en el abdomen. Me sorprende que tuviera tan rapidos reflejos, lo que me lleva a preguntar. Si tu hubieran enviado a matarme ¿lo hubieras podido hacer?"

-Nunca levantaria mi puño contra alghuien que no merezca la muerte…..pero con mi velocidad y habilidad que poseo, si me hubiera sido facil. Sin embargo, yo tambien quiero que usted y su gente viva, y así tengan un mejor futuro, labrado por sus porpias manos"

Esas palabras hicieron ruborizar un poquito a Olga y Cloe, justo entonces una guerrera elfa oscura y otra que parecia hechizera: las dos mujeres tenia la piel color chocolate, orejas largas y vestian atuendos muy reveladores. La guerrera tenia el pelo color azul con puntas prupuras corto hasta el cuello y ojos dorados, de un 1.74 m de altura, su atuendo constaba de un traje de baño de una pieza color carmesí exageradamente pequeño en la parte baja que terminaba en una tanga negra ceñida entre sus piernas, la parte superior ocultaba todo menos la parte media de sus pechos copa DD, en sus hombros llevaba armadura plateada con bordes dorados, las hombreras se conectaban a una pequeña capa plateada en la espalda, y sus esbeltas piernas estaban cubiertas por botas metálicas hasta los muslo tambien con bordes dorados. Llevaba una espada larga en su espalda; la hechizerano se quedaba atrás, mujer de pelo blanco largo hasta las caderas con dos mechones al frente atados con un listón rojo y dorados igual que la otra, por lo que posiblemente sean hermanas, al igual que ella llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color fucsia oscuro, mucho más ldelgado en la parte de abajo acabando en una V como tanga, la parte de arriba no alcanzaba a cubrir más que sus pechos copa DD y con una parte de la tela a modo de collar en el cuello, en sus brazos llevaba guantes del mismo color que su atuendo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, y en sus esbeltas piernas: la derecha lleva una bota larga hasta la mitad del muslo y el izquierdo un pequeño botín hasta su talón.

-"¡Origa-sama! ¡Tenemos prob-¡ *GASP* ¡Un humano, en la sala del trono!" dijo la de pelo azul de puntas purpura, sacando sus espada para atacar, igualmente la otra se preparaba para usar su magia.

-"¡Basta Delva, Evelyn! ¡Él no es un enemigo! Viniste a darme una noticia ¿no? Habla entonces"

-"¡Ah! ¡H-hai! Al parecer el ejercito de mercenarios que luchaba contra los monstruos afuera, de alguna forma se han aliado con los monstruos, ahora vienen hacia el castillo!"

Oir esto solo confirmo las sospechas de Ryuken acerca de la banda de Kuroinu, así que comenzo a idear un plan paraasegurar el escape de los elfos oscuros, mentalmente llamo a Arturia para decirle su plan.

-'¿ _Arturia me escuhas?'_

 _-'Fuerte y claro Master'_

 _-'Bien, escucha quiero que ayudes a los elfos oscuros a escapar a salvo de la fortaleza, mata a cualquier mienbro de Kuroinu o monstruo que se entrometa en el camino'_

 _-'¿Qué hará usted Master?'_

 _-'Me quedare aquí a escuchar las razones de Vault y sus intenciones, como ya te habras dado cuenta, al parecer era él de quien Lady Celestine habia tenido un presagio. Aunque solo quiera confirmarlo ahora, me asegurare de mostrarle las consecuencias de sus actos'_

 _-'Hump….no siento lastima por él, además es mejor así, aunque me siguemolestando que la gente de este mundo, en especial los elfos, vistan ropas tan provocadoras. Cumpliré mis ordenes Master, lo veo fuera del castillo'_

Dicho eso Arturia se movio en forma espiritual fuera del cuarto, mientras que Ryu dirigia su mirada a Olga y las demás presentes, tres de las cuatro lo observaban con mirada acusadora pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, él hablo.

-"Reina Olga tiene que evacuar este lugar, que su gente salga del castillo y vayan hacia Ken, ahí estaran a salvo"

-"¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¡¿Crees que vamos a dejar que nos sometan tan facil que aban-" Delva no termino pues Ryu alzó la voz.

-"¡ESTO YA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ORGULLO, SI NO CON PROTEGER A SU GENTE! ¡¿O ESTAS DISPUESTA A QUE HASTA EL ÚLTIMO ELFO OSCURO MUERA AQUÍ?!"

La declaración de Ryu impresiono a Olga y dejo sin habla a las otras elfas, era cierto….ahora no podian hacer nada más que huír, sus números y la fuerza de su magia habia disminuido, seria una masacre para ellos o peor las harian esclavos, sobretodo a las mujeres.

-"Tenia mis dudas al principio, pero a hora estoy más que seguro. Era Vault, él y Kuroinu eran la nueva amenaza de la visión de Celestine"

-"Si eso es cierto…..lo mejor seria acabar con él y sus hombres ahora, así nos ahorramos problemas" comento Olga.

-"Es cierto, pero no creo que se a facil, personas como él siempre tienen un plan, en especial para escapar"

-"Tienes razón, contactare con mi pueblo y les daré la orden de abandonar el castillo, una vez esten afuera nos tranportare a su ubicación. Solo espero que no los atrapen al salir ¿Qué hará usted Ryuken-dono?"

-"Quiero quedarme a escuchar los motivos de Vault, aunque de todas formas lo mataré, al menos sabre que era alguien que no merecia compasión alguna. Esto lo hago en honor a una amiga mía"

-"Ya veo….entonces ¿Qué opinas que debamos hacer?" pregunto la reina.

Ryuken les dijo que bajara el campo mágico y los dejara entrar, tambien para permitir a su gente escapar del castillo, mientras las otras tres elfas decidieron quedarse tambein rehusandose a abandonar a su reina. Afuera era peligroso, Vault y sus mercenarios, ahora con la ayuda de los monstruos entraron al castillo buscando elfos que capturar. Uno que otro gurpo se encontraba con ellos, pero de repente erán empalados o eviscerados por una lanza dorada espectral, mientras que Vault y su grupo principal caminaban en dirección ala sala del trono junto con una elfa oscura que habian atrapado.

Llegando ala entrada y viendola abierta, Vault entro junto a Kin y Hicks, seguido de un grupo de mercenarios y ogros, Vault sonrio al ver a las personas dentro de la sala en especial por ver Ryu.

-"¡Jajajaja! Bien hecho chico, lograste capturar a la Reina, así com tambien a las otras guerreras y su asistente, con esto la guerra acabo" dijo él cínicamente.

-"Así es…sin embargo ¿Por qué estas aquí, junto a un grupo de ogros? ¿Qué significa esto Vault?" dijo Ryu en voz seria, casi dando escalofrios a todos los presentes.

-"¡Oh! Cierto, no te lo he dicho aún, pues queria esperar a que tomaramos la fortaleza. Dime muchacho ¿Te gustaria unirtenos?"

-"¿Unirme a qué? Exactamente"

-"Escucha chico, este mundo esta mal, antes nosotros los hombres tomabamos y regiamos, bien o mal eso no importa. Ese era el orden, pero ahora con el alce de Celestine al poder, las mujeres sean rebelado de su rol, ya no podemos reclamarles nada, solo somos peones bajo sus ordenes. Tú tambien lo entiendes ¿no?"

Ryu solo levanto una ceja en curiosidada, incluso Arturia quien habia regresado de ayudar en el escape, estaba escuchando y le parecia la escuza más patética inventada por un hombre…..si es que siquiera Vault se consideraba uno.

-"Esta guerra empezo por las ambiciones de esa reina y su gente, y Celestine solo le siguio el juego ¿Cuántas vidas fueron mal gastadas en este conflicto? Nosotros podemo cambiar eso, con tú ayuda, me asegurare de crear una nueva nación. Una donde las mujeres solo harán una cosa…..servirnos, sin opción a rehusarse, harán todo lo que les digamos…..incluso ofrecer sus cuerpos. Sera el paraíso perfecto para todo hombre, nuestra "Nación del Servicio", ese sera el inicio de una nueva era para el continente de Serenusu y pronto para toda Eostia"

Cada palabra que salia de esa sucia boca, solo aumentaba la furia silenciosas de Ryuken, quien poco a poco empuñaba fuertemente su mano derecha. Las elfas escuchaban esto y se sentian asqueadas y muy furiosas, incluso Arturia sentia un inmenso odio y ganas de matar a esa escória.

-"La toma de este castillo es el inicio de este plan, y las elfas detrás de ti seran la primera piedra de construcción para esta nación, incluso los monstruos aceptaron unirsenos. Ellos quieren disfrutar de romper la mente de la asistente de la reina, al parecer la venganza es un "perra"" anuncio Vault, mientras Cloe miraba con odio a los ogros, los cuales solo se reian pues parecian ansiosos.

-"Entonces ¿Qué dices chico? Lo único que tienes que hacer es entregar a la reina y su asistente, te puedes quedar con las otras dos, como un regalo por adelantado"

La sala se quedo en silencio, y la tensión era palpable, en especial porque Ryuken no habia dicho ni se movio de su lugar. Estaba parado como una estataua con los ojos cerrados, por alguna razón ambos grupos estaban algo nerviosos de lo que pasaria, despues de unos segundos él abrio los ojos, los cuales no expresaban más que furia.

-"Es una gran lastima, que el dichoso héroe de los mercenarios, no se a más que estúpido hipocrita"

Tal declaración hizo enojar Vault y preocupo a los mercenarios del grupo, en cuanto a los ogros, ellos comenzaron a sentir miedo cuando Ryu comenzo a liberar instinto asesino junto con su aura azul de batalla. Incluso Olga y las demás sintieron tambien el miedo, era como si la muerte estuviera presente en la sala.

-"Y pensar que lo único que te importo era lograr asccender al poder, supongo que todo lo que insinue acerca de tí era cierto, no me sentire mal al matarte. Por supuesto, todos los que te siguen seguro piensan lo mismo, ellos tambien tendran el mismo destino que tú. Voy a aplastarte y no dejare el más minimo rastro de tú existencia en estas tierras" dijo mientras su aura adquiria la forma de un flama azul que sobresalia de sus hombros y cabeza.

-"¿En serio vas a seguir las ordenes de Celestine? O ¿Es qué la Reina detrás de ti te convencio de servirle? Prefieres pelear por las responsables de incontables gue-"

-"¡Ahorrate tus escuzas inútiles! Cuando alguien va a la guerra, las incontables muertes recaen sobre todos, una guerra es entre dos personas o grupos grandes, si algo malo pasa es culpa de amboos bandos. No me vengas con ese rollo barato de echar la culpa a alguien, despues del todo para lograr tú dichosa "Nación del Servicio" seguro mataras a tod quien el que se interponga ¿no? Eso no te hace mejor que nadie, solo eres otro ignorante al que no esta satisfecho con la sociedad y por eso busca hacerlo lo que le pazca"

-"Bien si esa es tú desición….moriras aquí, no voy a rebajarme a rogarte, agradece que podras morir fiel a tus inútiles ideales" levantando la mano dio una señal para que lo atacaran.

Por supuesto mucho de los mercenarios estaban muy asustadas para siquiera querer atacar, solo los monstruos se lanzaron a atacarlo, no porque quisieran si no porque sus instintos les decian que si no lo mataban primero, ellos moririan. Y la verdad no duraron mucho, Olga y las demás iban a atacar pero se detuvieron al ver el ataque de Ryuken, seria poco decir que se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la andanada de puñetazos con los que él recibio a los ogros. Con un último puñetazo los mando volando hacia los mercenarios, justo en el momento en que sus cuerpos se hinchaban y explotaban, empapando a los mercenarios en sangre y visceras.

Semejante acción lleno de miedo a los mercenarios y a las elfas, ella no sabian que hubiera alguien capaz de matar a multiples enemigos solo con sus puños, Vault por otra parte apreto los dientes en frustración. Entonces Kin se puso frente a Vault y entre el grupo de mercenarios, comenzando a recitar un hechizo, provocando que relampagos se reunieran a su alrededor, acabado su hechizo una corriente electrica fue disparada en dirección a Ryuken. Muchos esperaban que acabara con él, ciertamente no esperaban que el extendiera su palma izquierda y con un gesto a la izquierda, no solo desviara el ataque si no que tambien lo mandara a un grupo de 15 mercenariso de su lado izquierdo, el ataque acabo con el grupo.

-"¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso eres mago tambien?!"

-"No, para nada. Si bien tengo aptitudes para aprender, decidí no hacerlo, yo solo necesito de mis puños para vencer, pues el Hokuto Shinken…es invencible"

-"Entonces ¡¿Cómo hiciste para desviar y redireccionar mi hechizo?!"

-"Simple, lo hice con mi voluntad"

-"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

-"¿En serio? Deberias saber que la magia es ejercer control sobre el flujo de la energia alrededor de uno, moldeandola a la voluntad de uno para que obedezca, pero una valontad más fuerte puede facilmente anular e incluso redireccionar el flujo de energia con facilidad. Por eso he entrenado para poder hacerle frente a la magia, y esto que no lo he combinado aún con arte marcial. Me pregunto como es que eres mago y no sabes algo tan básico como eso " esto hizo enojar a Kin.

-"Entonces sacaré mi arma secreta" anuncio Vault, confundiendo a Ryu y las elfas.

Las elfas sin embargo se horrorizaron al ver que traian a una elfa oscura encadenada y una de muy conocida en especial para las dos hermanas. La mujer media 1.78 m de alto, con pelo rubio corto hasta el cuello algo alborotatado y ojos verdes ceruleos, con una esbelta figura que mostraba musculos bien entrenados para levantar gran peso, pese a esto sus figura es muy femenina en especial sus pechos copa DD. Su vestimenta constaba de un una tanga negra en la parte baja y un bikini top de color celeste con bordes naranjas, en la parte del cuello, debajo de sus pechos, en su guante negro izquierdo y en sus botas negras con armadura en sus talones lleva piel peluda color blanco, unas medias largas hast la mitad de los muslos de color celeste abajo y una parte negra en el muslo con bordes naranjas, en su mano derecha llevaba un guante de cuero grueso que cubria todo los dedos y su pulgar de su mano derecha a modo de un para hornear.

-"¡Maldito, suelta a Elda ahora mismo!" grito Delva.

-"¡Callate! Muy bien que haras ahora chico ¿La dejaras morir y te rendiras?"

Ryuken solo observo tranquilo, viendo facilmente como Arturia se ponia detrás del que sostenia las cadenas, él dio un mensaje mental de que se prepara para atacar.

-"Este truco no te va servir de nada" repondio Ryu.

-"¡Ja! ¿Quieres apostar?"

Antes de que púdiera decir más, Vault escucho un grito de dolor, volteando atrás observo como todos los demás, una lanza dorada, sotenida por el caballero que acompañaba a Ryu, atravezando el pecho del mercenario que sostenia las cadenas de la elfa, y tambien vio a Ryuken cargando a dicha elfa en su brazos (al estilo novia). Rapidamente Ryu y Lancer se movieron junto a las 4 elfas del lado del trono, él bajo con cuidado a la elfa mientras Delva y Evelyn recibieron a su amiga, quien estaba apenas consciente, apoyandola en sus brazos. Ryuken se dio la vuelta para ver a Vault y compañía, quienes ahora sudaban balas, en un intento desesperado el lider de Kuroinu lanzo bombas a los pilares de la habitación para tratar de escapar con quienes pudiera, esto solo le permitio a él, Kin, Hicks y unos 60 de los 1701 mercenarios escapar. El resto quedo sepultado por los escombros o muriendo a manos de Ryu y Arturia.

-"Sera mejor irnos, Vault logro escapar….por ahora. La proxima vez que encuentre no tendra tanta suerte, Olga ¿Puedes tranportarnos con tú gente?"

-"Claro, ya no hay nada aquí para mí o para mí pueblo, vamonos"

Con esas palabras,ella levanto su cetro haciendo aparecer un circulo mágico, golpenadolo en el suelo desaparecieron y al mismo tiempo activo un comando para que el castillo se destruyera. Llegando junto a los otros elfos, Olga se acerco a un barranco cercano desde donde vio como se derrunbaba su castillo, feu sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintio una mano fuerte y grande en su hombro derecho. Mirando a su lado se encontro con una mirada y sonrisa triste de Ryuken, a lo que ella solo sonrio un poco con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Despues de contemplar un rato más, el grupo empezo su viaje a Ken, ante la insistencia de Cloe de que su Reina no debia viajar a pie, Ryu dio un silbido para llamar a Koku'Oh. Como siempre, el gran tamaño del semental sorprendio a todos, mientras que Arturia invoco su caballo blnaco con armadura para cabalgar. Mientras que Ryu llevaba con él a Olga y Elda, esta última apenas tenia fuerza para agarrase, por lo que él la llevo al frente y Olga lo abraza fuertemente por detrás, sacando le celos a Arturia y…a Cloe, Delva y Evelyn?

-' _Que raro…..'_

Con ese último pensamiento, Ryu hizo trotar lentamente a Koku'Oh. Iba a ser un viaje largo, pero el debia llegar a Ken he informar de la traición de Vault, los problemas solo habian empezado. Pero él saldria triunfante, Vault tendria su castigo, y nada en este mundo lo podria salvar.

 **Al fin, no saben cuanto me estuvo matando para terminar este capítulo, al final decidí agregar a las 3 elfas oscuras de Youkoso Sukebe Elf no Mori He! Otro muy buen juego Hechi, que de hecho si tiene un buen final comparado con Kuroinu y demás.**

 **Me disculpo por el retraso, el problema fue que por alguna razón mi laptop se desconecto de mi WiFi, pero al fin lo arregle. Así que podre empezar los nuevos capítulos o nuevas historias que tengo en mente, de hecho me estoy empezando a interesar en hacer un crossover de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure y Kuroinu (soy fan de Jotaro, de hecho llegue a pensar que el mismo que hizo Hokuto no Ken se inspiro para hacer a Jotaro); Fate/Apocrypha y Brave Frontier (o con Seven Knigths); entre otros.**

 **Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, lo más probable es que termine ectualizando un capítulo más de esta histaria antes que otras. Ojala les guste me despido, dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte y La Liberación de Eostia**

 **Me animé a escribir el tercer capítulo, y terminando este empezaré con el tercero de "El Boden Salvador de Eostia", y seguiré con "Ichigo, Rey de Los Vivos y Los Muertos".**

 **También estaré pensando en algunas ideas para el crossover de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, aunque aún no decido con que anime, estoy entre Queen's Blade y Kuroinu, o tal vez en vez del último Fate/Zero u otro de los Fate.**

 **Es más, en un principio queria empezar mis historias crossovers con los cuatro Jinetes de Darksiders, ese fue el primer juego que jugue en mi Xbox 360, por eso puse en mi perfil que los Cuatro eran la más grande fuerza (incluso mayor que los dioses supremos). Y queria ponerlos en un crossover de Fate: Stay Night, Apocrypha y Grand Order.**

 **Incluso queria hacer historias crossover con un OC con los poderes de Saitama o con Saitama como protagonista, ya he visto que hay un crossover de One Punch Man y Kuroinu, aunque el autor no ha subido ningún capítulo nuevo. Ojala suba el segundo capítulo pronto, o en el peor caso yo usare mi OC para hacer una historia con Kuroinu.**

 **Empecemos con el tercer capítulo. No soy dueño de nada, salvo mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 3: Reunión con las Princesas Escudo y la nueva amenaza declara la guerra, la respuesta del Sucesor.**

El viaje hacia Ken fue tranquilo, en especial gracias a que Ryuken y las guerreras (Arturia, Delva y Cloe) acabaron con cualquier pobre grupo de monstruos que quisieran tratar de atacarlos, ya era muy tarde el sol casi habia desaparecido, y para su buena suerte ya estaban cerca a la ciudad. Estando tan cerca, Ryu llamo mentalmente a sus otras Servant, de inmediato Jeanne y Raikou aparecieron ante Ryu.

-"Bienvenido de vuelta Master" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, y de la misma forma ambas sintieron los celos carcomerlas cuando vieron a su Master en su nuevo corcel…..con elfas oscuras, una abrazandolo por detrás y la otra placidamente dormida en el pecho de Ryu.

-"Me alegra mucho verlas, mis queridas compañeras" esto les saco un tierno rubor a las dos.

-"Tengo un favor que pedirles, diganle a Lady Celestine que he regressado y que traigo conmigo a la reina de los elfos oscuros y a su gente, dile tambien que solicito permiso para que el pueblo de los elfos oscuros puedan refugiarse en la fortaleza, y lo más importante es que quiero que mande a llamar a las demás princesas pues tengo malas noticias que dar"

-"¡Hai!" las dos rapidemente desaparecieron.

Olga y los demás elfos estaban sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

-"Realmente me intriga saber ¿Quiénes son realmente esas guerreras que te sirven?" pregunto Olga.

-"Ellas son almas de heroes pasados, pero ahora stambien son mis compañeros y parte de mi familia" le dijjo Ryu a Olga con una sonrisa, ella se sorprendio de saberlo y se sonrojo al ver la calida sonrisa de Ryu, por supuesto que Arturia tambien escucho eso y por debajo de su yelmo ella sonreia calidamente junto un leve rubor.

 **En la forataleza de la ciudad de Ken, en el castillo de Celestine**

Celestine estaba en el balcón de su habitación, esperando por noticias del regreso de Ryuken, justo entonces Jeanne y Raikou aparecieron frente a ella.

-"Lady Celestine, vinimos a darle un mensaje, nuestro señor esta en camino a la ciudad, junto a la Reina Olga y su gente" dijo Jeanne, por supuesto que Celestine se alegro de escuchar esto pero se confundio con la última parte.

-"Esas son muy buenas noticias, pero ¿Por qué la gente de Olga esta con él?"

-"Al parecer paso algo malo, Master dijo que queria pedir permiso para que los elfos oscuros se pudieran refugiar en la fortaleza de Ken, y tambien que por favor a mande a llamar a las demás princesas de pues tiene malas noticias" continuo Raikou.

-"Muy bien, confio en que las razones de esto son serias, mandare a llamar a las Escudos y tambien ordenare que se haga un lugar para que el pueblo de Olga se pueda refugiar. Avisenle a Ryuken-san, lleven a Centorea-san y Shaia-san con ustedes y escoltenlo a la ciudad"

-"Iremos de inmediato" dijo Jeanne, y ambas chicas desaparecieron.

Mientras que Celestine entraba en su cuarto y llamaba a su mayordomo Clay, ordenandole que hicieran un lugar para refugiar a los elfos oscuros, despues de eso ella entro a una camara de cristales mágicos. La elfa toco los cristales y grabo mensajes que despues desaparecieron del cristal, despues de eso salio del cuarto para ir a recibir a Ryuken.

Despues de encontrar a las centuaros, el grupo partio de inmediato a escoltar a su Señor. Al llegar con el grupo, bueno Cerea y Shaia se sorprendieron del tamaño del semental que cabalgaba su Señor, que facilmente era myor que ellas, y por supuesto tambien sintieron celos al ver a las elfas oscuras apoyadas en Ryu.

Llegando al fin a la ciudad de Ken, fueron recibidos por una escolta de soldados con Claudia, por supuesto la Guardiana Celestial le dijo a Olga que ya tenia el lugar para que refugiaran y que Ryuken habia sido convocado por Celestine. Ryuken le dijo a Olga que todo estaria bien y que si alguien trataba de abusar de ellas o alguien de su gente él mismo les daria la lección de sus vidas, fue más que suficiente para Olga para que se tranquilizara y para cualquier soldado rencoroso una razón para tener miedo.

Despues de esto, Ryu se fue con Claudia, seguido por sus Servants y las centauros. Llegando a las puertas del trono, los 7 entraron, Celestine estaba en su trono y al verlo entrar ella se levanto y bajo las gradas hacia el trono. Ryu le dio una sonrisa sincera que la hizo ruborizarse levemente.

-"Me alegra que este de regreso Ryuken-san"

-"Estoy de vuelta Lady Celestine, cumplí con mi misión y traje a Olga Discordia, lamentablemente hubo unas complicaciones y tuve que traer a su gnete tambien"

-"¿Cuáles fueron esas complicaciones?" pregunto Caludia.

-"Una traición Claudia-dono"

Esta respuesta sorprendio a Celestine y Claudia, mientras que Jeanne, Raikou, Cerea y Shaia tenian una expresión seria.

-"¿A que se refiere usted Ryuken-dono?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Lo que complico la misión fue la traición de Vault y Kuroinu"

La revelación de Ryu sorprendio a todos los presentes, salvo a las tres Servants, para Celestine y Claudia esto era realmente un golpe duro a la confianza que tanto ellas como la gente de toda Eostia tenia en el grupo de mercenarios.

-"¿Esta seguro de esto?" volvio a preguntar Claudia.

-"Y no solo eso ¡Esa basura tuvo el descaro de decirnos, que queria convertir el continente en una "Nación de Servicio! Para que las mujeres no pudieramos hacer otra cosa que servir a los hombres en todo, incluso sus deseos sexuales ¡Ese hombre es un asco!" dijo Arturia con gran odio, las Servants y las centauros al escuchar eso tambien sintieron odio por ese hoimbre.

-"Esto es un gran problema, muchas personas admiraban a Kuroinu por sus logros en la guerra" dijo Celestine.

-"Eso no cambie el hecho de que ellos no se detendran ante nada, ellos van a usar todo a su disposición para atacarnos, puede que incluso haya personas confabulando con ellos dentro de las ciudades. Pero creo que por ahora descansemos, cuando las demás princesas esten reunidas podremos hablar de lo que debemos hacer" dijo Ryu, aunque él no estaba cansado en lo absoluto.

-"Tiene razón Ryuken-san, una vez las demás esten aquí podremos formular un plan" estuvo de acuerdo Celestine.

-"Lady Celestine, se que no muchos estaran de acuerdo, pero creo que vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Olga y sus guerreras"

Por supuesto que esto las sorprendio mucho, en especial a Claudia quien no podia creerlo, pedir ayuda a la Reina de los elfos con quien estuvieron en guarre por tanto tiempo.

-"¡Como pued-"

-"Claudia-dono la guerra entre la humanidad y los elfos oscuros acabo, y ahora estamos a las puertas de una nueva guerra. Necesitamos todos los aliados que podamos conseguir, Lady Olga y su gente son los únicos que conocen las otras posibles amenazas que hayan en las tierras del Norte y que no conozcamos"

Ante tal lógica ella no pudo refutar, decidiendo que era suficiente por ahora, cada uno se fue a su cuarto para dormir. Llegando a su cuarto Ryuken se quito la parte superior de su ropa y se preparo para darse una ducha, entrando al baño y abrio la llave para preparar el agua caliente, despues de despojarse de la parte inferiro de su ropa, se metio en la bañera de piedra. Dejando que la sensación de agua caliente recorriera su pueblo, relajandose pero siempre alerta, justo entonces escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta del baño.

La figura de la persona parad frente a la bañera era, indudablemente femenina por su abdomencon perfectas curvas y sus grandes pechos, tenia la piel palida y cabello azul largo hasta la cintura y unos ojos color azul palido, acompañados de una tierna sonrisa materna. Raikou aarecio ante su Master solo con una toalla al frente de su cuerpo, lo suficientemente grande como para tapar sus pechos y su feminidad.

-"Danna-sama ¿puedo tomar un baño con usted?"

-"Supongo, que si. Pues ya estas aquí"

La mujer rapidamente dejo caer la toalla, mostrando sus pezones rosados algo excitados y su feminidad la cual tenia muy poco pelo y se podia ver un poco de rosa claro, entrando a la bañera. Se movio y se sento al lado derecho de Ryu descansando su cabeza en su hombro mientras se abrazaba a su brazo derecho, presionando sus enormes senos a su cuerpo e incluso enredando sus piernas con la pierna derecha de él. A Ryuken no le importo,así que siguio relajandose , mientras Raikou se sentia en la cima del mundo con gran felicidad en su corazon, pero por supuesto nada bueno dura para siempre, y entonces escucharon a dos personas más entrar al baño.

-"¡R-R-Raikou-san!" "Bueno supuse que no seria la única en pensar en bañarme con Master" dijeron Jeanne y Arturia al entrar, igualmente con una toalla para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

-"Supongo que ustedes tambien quieren darse un baño conmigo"

-"Claro Master"

-"Esta bien, pueden acompañarme tambien"

Ellas dos más se metieron a la bañera, que para buena suerte era lo suficientemente espaciosa para los 4, así: Raikou mantuvo su agarre en el brazos derecho , mientras que Arturia agarraba el izquierdo y Jeanne se sentaba en medio, con su espalda apoyada en el musculos pecho de Ryu. Así pasaron un largo tiempo en la bañera, hasta que Ryu decidió salir para secarse e ir a dormir, seguido por las tres chicas. Despues de secarse, ante la atenta mirada de las 3 que repasaban su perfecto cuerpo libre de grasa acumulada o alguna imperfección, Ryuken se dispuso a dormir y les dijo a sus Servants para que se fueran a descansar tambien.

A la mañana siguiente Ryuken se desperto sintiendo a alguien más junto a él en la cama, corriendo un poco las sabanas pudo ver una cabellera rúbia larga con puntas a los lados de la cabeza, bien acurrucada contra su pecho estaba Jeanne. Durmiendo placidamente a su lado izquierdo, la joven doncella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, y Ryu no viendo problema alguno decidió salir de la cama y dejarla descansar un poco más, cambiandose a sus ropas normales despues de un rato escucho a alguien entrar a su habitación. Arturia, Raikou, Cerea y Shaia se quedaron mirando a Jeanne dormida en la camade Ryu, con cara de palo pero con un sombra de celos en los ojos. Arturia y Raikou se acercaron a ella mirandole el rostro sonriente y entonces cada una le pelliscaron las mejillas, la reacción de Jeanne…..fue despertarse y levantar se de golpe por el dolor, lo que causo que que su cabeza se golpeara con granfuerza con las de Arturia y Raikou.

Ryuken solo vio a las tres chicas arrodilladas, sosteniendose la frente roja y adolorida, despues de eso comenzo a conversar con Cerea y Shaia acerca de lo que haria hoy.

-"Cerea y Shaia, ustedes vendran conmigo"

-"¿Adonde señor?" preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-"Voy a ir a ver a Olga Discordia y a su pueblo, ademástengo que llevarla conmigo a la reunión de Los 7 Escudos"

-"¿Qué deberiamos hacer nosotras Master?" pregunto Raikou seguida de las otras dos, sus frentes aún estaban rojas.

-"Uuuuummmmm…por ahora. Raikou, quiero que vigiles desde las sombras a la mayoria de las familias nobles de Ken, se que no es tú estilo pero necesito saber quienes son aliados y quienes potenciales enemigos"

-"¡Hai, Danna-sama!" dijo ella y se desvanecio en su forma espiritual.

-"Arturia, quiero que te mantengas en el castillo y me reportes cualquier actividad inusual, que no te vea nadie"

-"¡Hai, Master!" y tambien se desvanecio.

-"¿Qué deberia hacer yo Master?" pregunto Jeanne.

-"Tú vendras con nosotros, espero no te moleste"

-"Ah….no hay problema Master"

Ryuken y sus compañeras iban caminando por el castillo hacia el lugar donde se mantenia refugiados a los elfos oscuros, cuando llegaban al lugar lamentablemente encontraron una desagradable escena. Un grupo de 5 elfas oscuras estaba siendo molestada por 3 soldados, al parecer escoltas de un…joven obeso, de pelo naranja muy claro con los ojojs cerrados y sonrisa arrogante, que no alcanzaba más que 1.48 m, sus vestimenta no llegaba a cubrir su prominente panza abultada, y dicha vestimenta parecia la de un payaso. Con un chaleco rosa rojizo cerrado con mangas blancas abultadas, unos pantalones blancos abultados con lo que parece un protector de ingle color amarillo y unas botas rojas grandes de plantas altas. Su actitud pomposa era de un noble, pero su arrogancia hablaba muy mal de dicha nobleza. Al parecer queria llevarse a unas dos elfas a la fuerza, pero junto a el grupo de elfas estaba la elfa que Ryu rescato de las manos de Vault.

-"Jejeje…..¿por qué no se animan a venir? Me asegurare de tratarlas bien, hasta tendran una casa para dormir, que es más de lo que merecen" dijo el mocos gordo.

-"¡Ja! Deberian hacer caso Michelle-sama, sean agradecidas que la familia Pantielle las consideran lo suficientemente dignas" dijo uno de los soldados.

-"¡Ya les dijimos que no! ¡Así que dejenmos en paz!" les grito la elfa de pelo rubio.

-"¡Miserable zorra! ¡Te va- ¡Uuughhh!" no termino el soldado pues Ryu lo agarro del cuello y lo lanzo contra los otros dos, cayendo los tres encima del mocoso obeso.

Las 5 elfas se sorprendieron al ver al guerrero que les acompaño durante su escape a Ken, en especial la elfa rubia quien se ruborizo al recordar que todo el viaje se la paso dormida en su musculoso pecho. Ryuken rapidamente se puso al frente de las 5 seguido de Cerea, Shaia y Jeanne. El mocoso ahora conocido como Michelle Pantielle se levanto con dificultad del suelo hasta que su escolta lo ayudo, los 4 se voltearon a ver a Ryu con enfurecidos, pero por otra parte admirando a las hermosas chicas que estaban con él.

-"¿Quién rayos eres tú?"

-"¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte en los asuntos de Michelle-sama de la familia Pantielle" gritaron los soldados, pero Ryu ni se inmuto.

-"No me importa quienes son ustedes, ni ese mocoso arrogante con sobrepeso…..los elfos oscuros vinieron a refugiarse a aquí, así que más vale que no los molesten"

-"¡Ja! A quien le importa eso, ellos perdieron la guerra, así que podemos hacer lo que-¡UUUUAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" grito de dolor el soldado cuando recibio una coz de parte de Cerea en el estomago, saliendo disparado a un muro cercano donde quedo incrustado.

-"Mi señor hablo claramente, les recomiendo que se largen de una vez, o el proximo en salir volando sera ese gordo" amenazo Cerea.

Rapidamente y con mucha facilidad, Michelle fue el primero en salir corriendo como un cobarde, Cerea y Shaia se quedaron viendo hasta que los perdieron de vista mientras que Ryu y Jeanne verificaban que las elfas estuvieran bien, justo entonces la elfa rubia se acerco a él.

-"G-gracias por ayudarnos. Dejame presentarme, me llamo Elda Ballad, gracias por salvarme….en la fortaleza de Origa-sama" dijo ella con un leve rubor en su rostro.

-"No tienes que agradecerme, lo haria otra vez sin dudarlo. Más bien me gustaria ir al refugio de los elfos oscuros, pues tengo que hablar con Lady Olga"

-"¡Ah! Claro, justo estabamos regresando, siganos por favor"

El grupo siguio su camino, rapidamente llegaron al campamento donde se estaban reunidos los elfos oscuros, esperandolos estaban las dos hermanas elfas. No muy lejos de ahí, estaban Olga y Cloe que estaban en una reunión con otros elfos y elfas, tal vez comandantes o generales.

-"¡Elda! ¡Por qué tardaste tanto y qué haces junto a este hombre?" pregunto la elfa de pelo azul con puntas purpura.

-"L-lo siento Delva, tuvimos un percanse en el camino a causa de un noble, pero él señor aquí no ayudo. Él dijo que queria hablar con Origa-sama" respondio Elda.

-"Uuummm ¿Cuál seria el motivo?" dijo la otra elfa de pelo blanco largo, inclinando adorablemente la cabeza a un lado.

-"¡Eso no importa! Origa-sama se encuentra en una reunión importante, así que retirese por-"

-"No recuerdo que te permitiera decidir por mí, Delva"

Delva no pudo terminar de rechazar a Ryu, pues Olga rapidamente llego al lugar, ell solo se hizo a un lado y se arrodillo seguida de su hermana. Olga recibio a Ryu con una sonrisa algo seductora, mientras que Cloe solo mantenia su expresión neutral.

-"Sir Ryuken, es un gusto volver a verlo"

-"Igualmente Lady Olga"

-"Por favor, solo llamame Olga. Digame ¿a qué debo su visita?"

-"Si acaso no nos haz humillado suficiente con obligarnos a dejar nuestra tierra y ser prisioneros aq-" iba adecir Delva.

-"Delva Celebrian, si terminas esa oración te pondre bajo custodia de Sir Ryuken, por todo una semana. No puedo creer que despues de que nos ayudo a escapar y llegar a salvo a Ken, todavia guardas tan inutil rencor, aprende de tú hermana Evelyn y olvidate de eso" dijo Olga con un tono serio pero levemente enojado.

-"H-hai, lo siento Origa-sama" respondio ella mientras su hermana solo sacudian la cabeza un poco decepcionada, mientras volvia su mirada hacia Ryu, repasando lujuriosamente su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo.

-"Siento causar molestia, Lady Olga vine a llevarala conmigo a la reunión de Los 7 Escudos"

Escuchar esto puso en alerta Cloe, Delva, Evelyn y Elda.

-"¡Maldito! ¡¿viniste a llevar a Origa-sama para que sea enjuiciada?!" respondio Cloe llevando sus manos a sus dagas largas.

-"No" respondio él, confundiendo a las elfas, salvo Olga.

-"Ya veo, quieres que ofrezca mi ayuda para la guerra contra Vault y Kuroinu, pero ¿Cómo haré eso? Que yo sepa las princesas me odian a muerte"

-"De eso no se preocupe, yo la defendere, sin importar que digan o decidan. Realmente necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, pues seria tonto no pensar que puede haber conspiradores dentro de las murallas"

-"Muy bien, ayudare…..pero solo porque usted me lo pide"

Tomada su desición, Olga y Cloe partieron junto Ryu y compañía en dirección al castillo de Ken, pasando por la calles escucharon que los princesas ya estaban entrnado a la ciudad. El grupo de 6 llegaron a la entrada del castillo, los guardias no queria dejar que Olga y Cloe entraran, pero Ryu los convencio (*COUGH* asusto de por vida *COUGH*) para que las dejaran pasar.

Ya adentro Ryu se encontro con el mayordomo Clay, pidiendole que los guiara a la sala donde las princesas se reunirian, llegando pudieron ver a Celestine y Claudia conversando fuera de la sala. Las dos mujeres vieron a Ryu junto a sus compañeras, Claudia fruncio el ceño cuando vio a las dos elfas oscuras mientras que Celestine solo tenia una expresión neutral, Celestine y Olga se dieron una mirada y luego procedieron a entrar seguidas de Claudia, Ryu y las demas presentes.

Dentro de la sala de reuniones estaba una mesa plateada redonda con bordes dorado, y un total de 8 sillas previamente preparadas. Celestine se sento en la silla frente a la puerta por donde ella y Origa entraron junto a los demás, a su derecha se sento Claudia, y al frente de Celestine se sento Olga con Cloe estando de píe a su lado derecho. Las demás princesas entraron por a la sala por las otras puertas, Maia se sento a la izquierda de Celestine seguida de Ruu Ruu y Kaguya, Alicia se sento a la derecha de Claudia seguida de su prima Prim. Ryuken se mantuvo de pie a la izquierda de Celestine, detrás de él estaban Jeanne, Cerea y Shaia. Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Celestine diera inicio a la reunion.

-"Sean bienvenidas Mis compañeras, esta reunión es muy importante, por lo que les pido por favor dejemos nuestras problemas a un lado. Primero, quiero presentar a quienes no conocen, él es Ryuken Kurosaki un guerrero errante a quien yo he nombrado como el Guardian de Eostia, él esta presente pues me temo que un gran problema ha surgido" dijo Celestine, presentando a ryu y dando a conocer un poco de la razón de la reunión.

-"Disculpeme Celestine-sama, pero ¿Qué hacen Olga Discordia y su asistente aquí en esta reunión" pregunto Alicia mirando con desden y desconfianza a las dos elfas, a lo que Olga no le presto atención.

-"Yo pedí a Lady Celestine que permitiera a Lady Olga estar en esta reunión" declaro Ryu.

-"¿Y se puede saber po-"

-"Eso lo explicare despues, ahora tengo una mala noticia que dar"

Alicia fruncio el ceño ante lo que dijo él, Ryu se percato de esto pero más aún de la expresión de frustración en el rostro de Maia, sin más demora empezo a dar su reporte de su misión.

-"Como dijo Lady Celestine. Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, despues de ser nombrado Guardian, se me dio la misión de capturara a la Reina Oscura Olga Discordia, con la ayuda de la banda de mercenarios Kuroinu. Despues de largo viaje llegamos a llos bosques del Norte y adentrandonos más llegamos a al fortaleza Oscura, nos encontramos con una gran resistencia al haber campamentos de monstruos cerca a la entrada de la fortaleza"

-"entablando batalla, Vault se ofrecio a lidiar con los monstruos, mientras yo junto a una compañera entrabamos a capturar a Olga. Dentro del castillo mi compañera y yo logramos llegar a la sala del trono donde nos confrontamos con ella, trate de convencerla de que me acompañara por voluntad. Lamentablemente la misión se complico por un suceso inesperado…." Explico Ryu, ganando la atención de las princesas con lo último.

-"Al parecer de alguna forma Vault convencio a los monstruos con los que se enfrnetaba afuera y estos se unieron a su grupo, despues de esto comenzaron a asediar el castillo, tratando de capturar a la gente de Olga. Algo acerca de esto no me parecia bien, así le di ordenes a mi compañera de ayudar a los elfos oscuros a escapar, mientras yo me quede junto a la reino a esperar a Vault, cuando él llego a la sala le pregunto la razón de su presencia acompañado de monstruos…."

-"Él por otro lado me ofrecio unirme a su grupo, cuando le pregunté para que, él respondio con un patético discurso. Diciendo que las cosas como estaban en el reino estaban mal, que los hombres debian regir en vez de las mujeres, culpando a Lady Olga y Lady Celestine de todo: la guerra, laos ataques de los monstruos, etc. Diciendo que él cambiaria esto, creando una nueva nación…..unna donde las mujeres solo serian capaces de servir…y nada más"

Las princesas al escuchar esto dieron expresiones de enojo, asco y sorpresa. A sacerdotiza Kaguya seguia con su expresión neutral pero estaba sorprendiad mentalmente, Maia por otro lado se sorprendio y se enojo….con las palabras de Ryuken.

-"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡M erehuso a creer que Vault no traicionaria!"

-"Maia-san dejeme terminar mi reporte, despues hablaremos de esto…."

Ella solo se quedo callada pero con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Ryu continuo.

-"despues de su discurso, me pidio que entregara a Olga y Cloe, y quiso darme de regalo a otras dos elfas presentes en la sala tambien. Cuando me negue y le dije que a fin y al cabo, él no era más que un hipocrita que jugo a ser un héroe escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones, de inemediato me mando a matar por sus hombres y los monstruos, cuando eso fallo trato de ganar un ventaja con una prisionera que logro atrapar, entonces mi compañera llego para ayudarme. El no tener forma de ganar, Vault uso bombas para poder escapar, lamentablemente lo logro y Olga nos transporto fuera del castillo antes de que este se derrumbara. Despues de eso viajamos en dirección a Ken, y ahora aquí estamos presentes" termino.

Las princesas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que escucharon, Celestine tambien meditaba la situación. Maia por otro lado no podia creer lo Ryu dijo, Alicia tampoco llo creia pero solo porque no confiaba en Ryu.

-"Esto sin duda afectara mucho a la moral de la gente y los soldados, Kuroinu era uno de los grupos que lograron grandes victorias durante la guerra contra Olga Discordia" comento Kaguya.

-"Eso ya no importa, ahora son solo traidares, deberiamos enviar nuestras fuerzas para acabar con ellos de una vez" dijo Alicia.

-"Esa es una estupida idea" comento Ryu.

-"Disculpame ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!" dijo Alicia enojada levantandose de su asiento, mientras que Prim trataba de calmarla.

-"Kuroinu no es grupo cualquiera de mercenariso, ellos han peleado en la guerra casi tanto o más que tus caballeros, y Vault no es un alguien a quien puedas predecir tan facilmente. Si envias a tus caballeros, solo moriran"

-"Estas diciendo ¡¿Qué mis caballeros son debiles?!"

-"No solo que estas siendo muy descuidada, antes de siquiera pensar en traicionar a Celestine y la alianza, Vault debe a haber preparado todo un plan. Él no es cualquier estúpido, y si tú piensas así entonces él te hará quedar como una estúpida a ti"

Alicia fruncio aún más el ceño, ser sermoneada por alguien a quien ella no consideraba digno de su título, y que además creia saber más que ella. era una gran vergüenza.

-"Alicia, él tiene razón, estas subestimando a Vault" comento Maia.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Maia-dono, Vault era muy habíl a la hora de dirigir a sus hombres, y contaba con la ayuda de su mago tambien. No podemos simplemente asumir que venceremos si marchamos con nuestras fuerzas sin un plan" continuo Kaguya.

Alicia se calomo un poco y se sento, mientras seguia dandole una mirada de deesconfianza a Ryuken.

-"Sir Ryuken-dono ¿podria llamar a sus compañera para que corrovoré sus palabras?" pregunto Kaguya, Ryu solo asintio.

-' _Arturia podrias aparecer ante mí'_ llamo mentalmente, a lo que entonces un brillo azul espectral aprecio detrás de él, apareciendo Arturia con su armadura y yelmo.

Las demás princesas se sorprendieron, mientras que Alicia y Prim reconocieron al caballero que acompañaba a Ryu cuando lo vieron en Feoh. Arturia hablaba metalmente con Ryu, él le dijo que estaba bien que se despojara de su armadura, ella hizo desaparecer su armadura y su yelmo. Sorprendiendo a todas las demás (menos Claudia y Celestine) al ver a una mujer muy hermosa de pelo rubio bajo ese yelmo.

-"¿Me llamo usted, Master?"

-"Si, desean que des confrimación de la traición de Vault y sus hombres"

-"Me sorprenden que no le crean, pero si es cierrto, a esa escoria ya no le importa pelear por la humanidad, si no por los "hombres" o como yo prefiero llamar "cerdos" que desean lo mismo que él. De hecho, ya empezaron a moverse" dijo ella, alarmando a las princesas.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Dime que es lo que viste" ordeno Ryu.

-"Las tropas de esa escoria han empezado a atacar las aldeas rurales cercanas a las ciudades fortaleza, he podido ayudar con las evacuaciones de los aldeanos a las cuidades, pero atacan en varios grupos a diferentes aldeas. No puedo estar en tantos lugares a la vez" informo Arturia.

-"Entiendo, Raikou aparece ante mí"

Dicho eso, otra luz espectral morada brillo y despues de un rato de mostro a Raikou con su traje de batalla y sus armas encima.

-"¡Hai! Estoy aquí Danna-sama" dijo ella, molestando a Arturia, Jeanne, Cerea, Shaia, Celestine, Claudia, Maia y Prim con lo último que dijo.

-"Quiero que tú y Jeanne ayuden a Arturia a defender las aldeas de los ataques de Kuroinu, apoyenlos durante la evacuación hacia las ciudades, salven a tantos como puedan. Pueden usar libremente todo su poder si lo consideran necesario"

-"¡Hai!" dijeron las tres y desaparecieron rapidamente.

-"Cerea y Shaia, quiero que vayan a la granja de Rubén, y lo convenzan de que venga a Ken junto a las demás"

-"¡Hai!" dijeron las centauros y salieron rapidamente de la sala de reuniones.

-"Así que ya empezaron a moverse…" comento Olga, mientras que Cloe fruncia el ceño.

-"Ryuken-dono ¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Kaguya.

-"Para resumir: Arturia, Jeanne, y Raikou son Servants, espíritus heróicos invocados y poseen gran poder; en caunto a lo que le dije a Cerea y Shaia, es un amigo que hice durante el viaje, el me ofrecio acojerme en la grnaja de su familia un día, despues de que seguí mi camino prometí que algún día regresaria. Pero ahora que Kuroinu esta atacando, sera mejor que se resguarde aquí en Ken, solo espero que acepte hacer eso"

-"Hhhhaaaaaa mehubiera gustado ir a ayudar a tus Servanta, los hubiera aplastado con mi hacha, como que no megusta mucha las reuniones~" dijo Ruu Ruu al go decepcionada.

-"Muy bien, a quedado más que confirmado que Vault ha traicionado a la humanidad, ahora lo siguiente a tratar es ¿Qué debemos hacer con Olga y su gente?" pregunto Celestine.

-"No tenemos razón para matarlos a todos, pero Olga deberia ser aprisionada y luego colgada" dijo Claudia.

-"¡Ja! No se merecen tal cosa, sirven a su reina pues que mueran con ella, que les corten la cabeza y a ella que la quemen en una estáca" dijo Alicia, mientras que Prim solo se quedaba callada mientras bajaba la cabeza en triteza por la cruel idea de su prima.

-"No lo sé, decapitenla y que su gente sea exiliada…" dijo Maia no interesada en eso.

-"Hay algunos encantamientos de mi cultura que pueden invocar espíritus guardianes, a cambio de un sacrificio, podrian ayudar contra las fuerzas de Vault. Solo necesitamos a la rein alfos más" comento Kaguya.

-"¡Sky Burial~! Para la reina, en cuanto a los demás elfos, podrian ayudar en las minas" recomendo Ruu Ruu.

Mientras decian esto, Ryu tenie una expresión neutral pero internamente estaba por estallar en cólera, entonces Celestine decidió preguntarle.

-"¿Qué opina usted Ryuken-san?"

Ryuken camino y se puso en medio de Celestine y Maia, poso su mano derecha en la mesa…..y libero su aura de batalla, con un instinto asesino tan fuete que las princesas se quedaron calladas e inmoviles. Sentian como si la muerte habia descendido y estaba al medio da la sala, mientras que la fuerza del aura de combate de Ryu comenzo a agrietar la mesa de la sala, cada grieta terminaba apuntando a las princesas que dieron su opinión de castigos, despues de un corto silencio hablo con una estóica pero amenazadora voz.

- **"Si alguna de ustedes le pone la mano encima o llega atocar un solo pelo de los elfos oscuros o de Olga Discordia. Me asegurare de que sufran un infierno de dolor antes de morir"**

Dicho eso, Ryu se relajo un poco y coemnzo a hablar, más calmadamente. Lo cual tambien hizo despreocupar a Celestine y Olga, Cloe quien se petrifico al sentir el aura asesina de Ryu solto el aliento que contuvo.

-"La razón por la que pedí a Lady Celestine, que permitiera a Olga para estar aquí, fue para que pudiera cooperar con nosostros. Realmente necesitamos su ayuda, pues solo ella y su gente conoce, cuantas otras amenazas encierran las tierras del Norte, por lo que matarla a ella o esclavizar a su gente esta fuera de cuestión"

-"¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Ella es culpable de varios crimenes! ¡¿Cuántos soldados murieron, cuantas familias fueron asesinadas o violadas por su monstruos?!" grito Alicia recuperando algo de valor.

-"Seguramente millones, pero aún si Olga no los hubiera mandado, esas criaturas hubieran hecho eso. Esos seres no parecen pensar en otra cosa más que en comer, matar y procrear, y no por necesidad si no por placer. En cuanto a al precio de la guerra en vidas ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar eso?" dijo, sorprendiendo a Alicia y las demás.

-"La Guerra es el más grande pecado de la humanidad, un estigma que siempre esta presente en cada nueva generación, las personas buscan hacer la guerra porque les trae beneficios, mucho más que por justicia. Si crees que con matar a Olga o a Vault acabaras con la guerra o que habras hecho justicia ¡Te equivocas!" Alicia solo se quedo callada.

-"con el fín de una guerra, llega un periodo corto de paz, luego otra guerra empieza, y así sucesivamente. Es un ciclo sin fin; además una guerra es entre do: sean personas, grupos, o naciones. En la guerra ambos bandos son responsables de las bajas, si no querias perder soldados simplemente no debiste enviarlos a pelear" dijo él.

-"¡Ellos pelearon para-¡"

-"¿Proteger a sus seres queridos?"

-"*GASP*"

-"Yo no digo que estuviera mal que fueran a pelear, pero esto es como decia mi Maestro "Matar por instinto, no es pecado", con esa lógica aplicada al ser humano, significa que estamos excentos de matar siempre cuando sea para defendernos, para comer o para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. De la misma forma, los elfos oscuros peleaban para protegerse, o ya olvidaste que las casas nobles aún esclavizan elfos oscuros, sin respetar las leyes que prohiben la esclavitud"

Alicia no dijo nada, que podia decir si tod era cierto, no habia forma de negar eso, así que solo bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, aún con el ceño fruncido. Las otras princesas ahora veian porque Celestine nombro Guardian a este hombre, y entendieron que no tenian derecho del todo para juzgar a Olga ni para decidir el destino de su gente.

-"Sir Ryuken tiene razón, en esta guerra ambos bandos a sufrido perdidas y cometio crimenes por igual. Por lo tanto la idea de una alianza para enfrentar la nueva amenaza de Kuroinu es algo factible, Olga ¿Podemos contar con tú apoyo y el de tú gente?"

-"Por supuesto…pero esto lo hago por Sir Ryuken, el fue quien decidió enfrentarme, no con armas si no con palabras, él salvo a mi gente y nos trajo a salvo hasta aquí. Mi gente esta en deuda con él, por mucho que algunos de ellos se rehusen a admitirlo claro" dijo lo último mirando a su asistente que aparto la mirada avergonzada.

-"Entonces esta decidido, la guerra contra Olga Discordia acabo, ahora ella sera nuestra aliada contra las fuerzas de Kuroinu. Ryuken-san ¿Contamos con tu ayuda en esta nueva guerra?" pregunto Celestine.

-"Por supuesto…..El Hokuto Shinken existe para librar al mundo de escoria como ellos, no descansare hasta que haya hecho pedazos hasta el último de ellos. Y en cuanto a Vault, me asegurare que reciba un castigo pero que la muerte" anuncio con gran determinación.

Justo entonces, Clay entro con un rollo de papel, pasandoselo a Ryu quien lo abrio para leer el contenido.

-"Parece que Vault se tomo la molestia de escribirnos, y dice…."

 **Yo Vault, líder de la banda de mercenarios de Kuroinu, y proximo rey de la "Nación del Servicio".**

 **Le declaro la guerra a la "Alianza de los 7 Escudos", a todos los presentes que lean esto, les comunico que los hombres que quieran vivir como reyes sin que las reglas de la sociedad actual se los impidan, se unan a mí para construir nuestra Utopía.**

 **Las Princesas seran derrotadas y crearemos un nuevo orden sobre el cuerpo machado por nuestro esperma y sus mentes rotas, todas las mujeres del reino estaran a nuestro servicio y no podran oponersenos, las 7 escudos caeran y nosostros nos alzaremos disfrutando de sus cuerpos llenandolas por dentro y cubriendolas de blanco por fuera, nunca más tendremos que pelear sus batallas ni seguir sus reglas. Todos seremos reyes, como debimos ser desde un principio.**

 **PS. Hacia Ryuken, tú vas a pagar caro por todo lo que haz causado, te vere retorcerte de impotencia mientras violo a Celestine y a toda persona importante en tú vida, antes de acabar con tu vida personalmente. No importa lo que hagas no podraas detenernos, sera mejor que cuides tu espalda de ahora en adelante.**

Despues de terminar de leer, Ryuken camino en dirección a la ventana cerca a su lado izquierdo y con su mano atraveso el muro, retrayendo el brazo lanzo a un sujeto envuelto en mantos color negro y marrón al piso, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El sujeto se levanto y algo desorientado, miro a Ryu y se lanzo a atacarlo sacando dos espadas cortas, al impactarlas en los hombros de Ryu estas se hicieron pedazos. Este se sorprendio y retrocedio, cuando levanto su cabeza Ryu no estaba frente a él, y entonces sintio un inmenso dolor en la espalda, al nivel del pecho. Volteando un poc su cabeza encontro a Ryu, justo detrás de él, él habia hundido su dedo indice y medio de la mano izquierdo en la mitad de la espalda superiro, facilmente atravezando la armadura que este hombre tenia.

-"Vaya vaya, un asesino profesional supongo. Si no, no me imagino como hiciste para evitar que te escucharan Celestine, Olga y Cloe. Yo sabia que estabas ahí desde el momento en que entramos por la puerta"

Sujeto tenia la boca tapada por una tela, además no podia moverse en ese momento sentia que su cuerpo no respondia a su cerebro.

-"Supongo que no me deberia molestar en preguntar, seguro Vault te mando a matarme, pero eso no importa ahora. Quiero que le des 2 mensajes a Vault: 1.- Dile que no importa que es lo que haga, ni quien este de su lado, nada va detenerme en destruir sus ambiciones; el segundo mensaje, eres tú, ve con él y tu cuerpo le mostrara lo que pasara con cada uno de los que piensen seguirlo. No habra misericordia de mi parte, ese es el destino que él trajo a todos ellos"

Dicho eso, Ryu retiro su dedo de la espalda, el sujeto aprovecho que pudo sentir su cuerpo otra vez y huyo por la ventana rapidamente. Las demás mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas, que Ryu solo rompiera una pared del exteriro para descubrir a un asesino oculto y luego hacer que enviara un mensaje a Vault, sin duda era un hombre al que no debian molestar.

-"Ya que la reunión termino, creo que deberiamos descansar, si me disculpan debo retirarme a entrenar y meditar"

Así termino la reunión de Los 7 Escudos, una nueva guerra empieza pero esta vez, los 7nescudos tienen nuevos aliados. Kuroinu no sabe lo que les espera.

 **En la guarida secreta de Kuroinu, tierras bajas del Norte**

Vault estaba sentado en su trono pre-construido, ya que perdio el castillo de Olga, del cual apenas pudo recuparar libros de hechizos y bestiarios de las tierras del Norte. El líder de los mercenarios solo esperaba la buena noticia de la muerte de Ryuken, él responsable de atrasar sus planes.

El asesino profesional aún no llegaba, mientras tanto Kin revisaba los lobros encontrados y Hicks regresaba con nuevos reclutas para el ejercito. Los monstruos se unieron sin pensarlo, especialmente porque desde que Ryuken aparecio, sus ataques a aldeas habia sido una total masacre. Miles de orcos muertos a manos del guerrro que solo peleaba con sus puños y pies, sin duda era algo ridículo, pero cada vez que intentaban otro asalto a las aldeas, muchos regresaban con expresiones de terro y asco, tanto que no se atrevian a volver.

Esto afectaba de forma negativa a los monstruos, pues ahora sus números estaban más reducidos, sobre todo porque las hembras de los orcos huyeron y se aliaron a barbaros de las tierras del Sur y tambien con los centauros. Otros demonios que no brindaron su apoyo a Vault fueron los sucubos, que prefirieron buscar al hombre responsable de hacerlo escapar con la cola entre las patas de la fortaleza de Olga.

Todo esto estaba afectando sus planes en gran medida, él solo esperaba que más reclutas se unan a su causa, pues es mucho más facil motivar a los hombres con sexo que con gloria y honor. Además los bestiarios que encontraron les dieron consejos de posibles aliados en lo más profundo de las tierras del Norte, con todo esto seguro lograrian su meta….oh eso creia él.

Justo entonces dos soldados vinieron avizando que el asesino habia regresado, Vault esperaba sentado en su trono, mientras que Kin y Hicks se pusierona su derecha e izquierda. Entonces aparecio el asesino….el cual caminaba como si tuviera cojera o algo. Llagando frente a él, no se molesto en arrodillarse y se quedo mirando Vault.

-"Ya era hora, espero que con tu fama, hayas logrado lo que te ordené. Dime que Ryuken murio y que sufrio cada segundo que le quedaba de vida"

-"…..N-n-n-n-no pude…...él m-m-m-m-me descubrio antes de a-a-a-atacar…m-m-m-m-me envio él…c-c-con un m-m-m-mensaje"

Escuchar esto hizo enfurecer a Vault, y asusto un poco a Kin y Hicks, igualmente a lso hombres que rodeaban a los 4.

-"Él d-d-d-dice que…n-n-no importa que hagas…..n-n-no importa c-c-con quien estes a-a-aliado, q-q-que él aplastara tus a-a-ambiciones"

Cada palabra hacia enojar más a Vault y asustaba más a los mercenarios.

-"¿Qué más dijo?" dijo claramente enfurecido.

-"D-d-dijo que….m-m-mi cuerpo te m-m-mostraria…que pasaria…..c-c-con aquellos que te s-s-s-sigan ¡UUUUAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

El cuerpo del asesino comenzo a contorsionarse e hincharze, pero fue diferente esta vez, pues el grito de dolor del sujeto luego cambio más a una risa y su cara daba la expresión de que esta sintiendo placer. Todo esto mientras que sus brazos y piernas se torcian en angulos antinaturales.

-"Jejejejejeje…..¡Jaja qué bien se siente! ¡Jajajajajajaja!" siguio riendose hasta explotar, desparramando sus sangre y visceras.

Todos vieron con asco y miedo, como era posible que alguien pudiera morir sintiendo placer en vez de dolor, era aterrador y marco fuertemente el miedo en sus corazones. Vault por otro lado golpeo con su puño el brazal de su trono, rugiendo de rabia ante tal insulto.

Y esto solo era una muestra de su poder, Vault y Kuroinu habia firmado su sentencia de muerte, y ninguno de ellos escaparia. Ese es el destino de los que pronto verian a los cielos del Norte y encontraran un constelación de 7 estrallas azules y una pequeña estrella roja más a lado.

 **Listo, espero les guste. Además quiero anunciar, seguro molestara a muchos, que pienso escribir otra historia de Kuroinu, esta vez sera uno normal con un OC. El tendra los poderes de Chronos de Dragon Blaze, pero solo eso por loque no es considerado un crossover. La historia sera diferente pues empezara de otra forma.**

 **El OC, se llamara Ryan pero se cambiara el nombre a Chronos, sera tranportado a un momento en que una más joven Celestine intentara escapar de ser elegida como la reencarnación de la diosa, entonces se encontrara con Ryan/Chronos con quien entablara una fuerte amistad. Ambos estaran juntos en todo el trayecto hasta el inicio de la historia de Kuroinu, por supuesto esto significa que la relación entre ambos facilmente pasara de amistad a amor (caundo nadie esta viendo).**

 **Chronos tendra una relación muy profunda desde el inicio con Celestine, tambien con Claudia, pues ella es como la mejor amiga de Celestine. Con las otras princesas empezara de cero, y en caso de Olga…..bueno ella tratara de insinuarsele con solo verlo, además para quererle sacar celos a Celestine y Claudia y hacerlas actuar rapido si no quieren perderlo.**

 **Despues de publicar esa historia procedere a escribir el segundo capítulo de esa misma (sé que muchos esperan el episodio de "El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino" y poder ver como reaccionan las ninjas, pero por favor tengan paciencia), e igual que con este quiero llegar a tres capítulos completos. Además espero en sus comentarios dejen su opinión de que anime les gustaria que usara para la nueva historia crossover de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, con el único e inigualable Jotaro de protgonista, si al final no me convence o hay pocos votos, terminare haciendolo con Kuroinu. Así que comenten y dejen su elección, pueden ser multiples si no pueden decidir por uno.**

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, disfrutenlo y dejen sus reviews, nos vemos en la nueva historia que publicaré. Gracias por ser como siempre fieles lectores, nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte y La Liberación de Eostia**

 **Bien como dije antes, empezaré con el capítulo 4 de esta historia, una vez termine y publique este capítulo empezare con el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Mahouka Kouko no Rettosei. Si al final decidí empezar con esta idea al final, esta será la última historia nueva que publique, hasta terminar una de las que ya están publicadas (en este caso creo que el que terminara primero será el de "Jojo en Eostia"), después de publicar la nueva historia seguiré con el capítulo 2 de "El Overlord y la Hija del Rey Demonio".**

 **De hecho pienso poner las ideas que se me ocurran para nuevas ideas en donde publique ideas para crossovers antes, por ejemplo: antes se me ocurrió hacer un crossover de Driffters y Kuroinu, con Toyohisa y compañía (las parejas serian: ToyohisaxCelestine, Claudia, Alicia, Maia; NobunagaxOlga y Cloe; y YoichixPrim y Kaguya. incluso añadiré a Anastasia en el grupo para Toyohisa, por lo que de más hace falta decir que los "Ends" estarán en la historia como nuevo enemigo) como sea solo será una idea, y pondré otras ideas que se me ocurrieron para nuevas historias.**

 **En este capítulo tal vez no llegue a la parte del ataque a Feoh (para salvar a Alicia y Prim), quiero más bien profundizar los lazos de Ryuken con: Arturia, Jeanne, Raikou, Cerea, Shaia, y las minotauros también. Por lo que probablemente se haga largo el capítulo pues añadiré una minotauro más (del manga de Monster Musume).**

 **Eso es todo así que empecemos. Yo no soy dueño de nada, salvo por mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 4: Un Día Calmado para Disfrutar, Un Día Calmado antes de la Guerra.**

El día después de la primera gran reunión de los 7 Escudos, las princesas se quedaron en Ken un día más para planear las defensas de las ciudades, para gran irritación de Alicia, Olga y sus subordinados también estaban presentes y sobre todo…..el misterioso guerrero Ryuken, y sus compañeras humanas y centauros.

Ella no negaría que las tres guerreras junto a él y las dos guerreras centauro, eran fuertes con solo verlas, pero ella aún dudaba de la lealtad de Ryuken, todo porque decidió proteger a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros. Sin mencionar que su extraña forma de combate usando solo los sus manos….con los cuales fácilmente a travesó una pared de roca solida….y atrapo a un asesino que supuestamente estuvo presente durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo de iniciada la reunión.

Las demás princesas también estaban algo interesadas en Ryuken. Celestine y Olga querían saber un poco más de acerca de él y su extraño arte de pelea, aunque la reina estaba más interesada en conocerlo a un nivel más….personal, eso si la mijer de pelo purpura oscura de pechos grandes no la mataba si intentaba seducirlo; la diosa también estaba interesada más allá del hecho que lo vio en sus visiones, sus ojos azules tenían un encanto muy especial….la tristeza en ellos no solo era algo personal, sino que parecía como si él entendiera la tristeza de todo aquel que lo rodea….y convirtiera ese sentimiento en una fuerza que lo impulsaba a seguir su camino.

Maia también se intereso en él, desde que lo conocía cuando estaba en Ansur, era extraño ver a un hombre con los ojos tristes, pero con manos letales a la hora de pelear. Muchas veces pensaba que debió convencerlo de que trabajara para ella, seguro a las dos elfas Anna y Grace les hubiera gustado eso, y hubiera aprovechado para convencerlo de que se quede a vivir con ellas; Kaguya estaba interesada en conocer a Ryu, desde que escucho los rumores de que "un Dios de la Muerte", vagaba por las tierras y traía la muerte a todo monstruo en su camino, y la peculiaridad más interesante era que luchaba usando solo su cuerpo y no armas. Ahora que lo pudo presenciar en persona, no solo su forma de ser…..sino también confirmar el aura de la "muerte" que lo rodeaba, ella podía afirmar que en serio se trataba de alguien que muy posiblemente seria un enviado de un Shinigami.

Ruu Ruu también quería conocerlo, como Halfling ella sintió un gran terror cuando Ryu manifestó su aura de batalla, era como si fuera una presa indefensa ante un terrible depredador. Pero por otro lado….fue una excelente muestra de autoridad y superioridad, sin duda un posible candidato a compañero para poder procrear; Prim a diferencia de su prima, estaba más que encantada de haber conocido a alguien como Ryu, su forma de pensar y la forma en que explico la situación para disuadir la situación de Olga y los elfos oscuros, hablaba muy bien de él….sin duda era alguien admirable. Si era posible, le gustaría poder conocerlo mejor.

Por otro lado las Servants también deseaban conocer más de su Master, a pesar de que usualmente se comparte los recuerdos entre ambos, a las justas ellas solo vieron recuerdos de su tiempo de entrenamientos. Aún si fue a partir de la edad de 6 años, realmente se notaba que tal cosa dio muy buenos resultados al darle un físico y poder sin comparación, así como algunas de sus batallas con guerreros casi tan letales con las manos como él. Era mejor si podían llegar a conocerlo mejor, escuchándolo de su propia boca en vez de ver su pasado. Incluso Cerea y Shaia estaban intrigadas en saber más de su Señor y su arte de batalla.

Ahora mismo estaban teniendo una discusión de los primeros pasos para prepararse contra Kuroinu.

-"Con la ayuda de Olga, podre desarrollar un portal mágico para poder comunicar las ciudades fortalezas, de esta forma podremos enviar asistencia en caso de ataques" anucio Celestine.

-"Centorea-san ¿cree que los centauros puedan apoyarnos en este nueva guerra?" pregunto Claudia.

-"Podría hablar con mi madre sobre esto, estoy segura que nos apoyara si le explico la situación, con que se entere de las ambiciones de Vault estará más que dispuesta a ayudar…." Dijo Cerea, con Shaia asintiendo.

-"Eso es bueno, será de gran ayuda. También estaré apoyando con los Oni, Shamuhasa seguro estará feliz de poder seguir sus experimentos" dijo Kaguya, lo que dijo hizo a Ryu entrecerrar los ojos en sospecha.

-"Duplicaremos la defensa de las ciudades, en especial en la ciudad de Feoh, es muy probable que ataque ahí primero. Estaremos listos para defendernos, yo mismo los derrotare" dijo Alicia, luego miro a Ryuken con el ceño fruncido "Por otro lado…. ¿En que podría usted ayudar Señor Guardián? ¿Por qué no enseña su arte de batalla a los soldados par-"

-"No…."

Fue la única respuesta que Ryu dijo, su expresión era muy seria y daba a entender que….no era un asunto a discutirse, para Alicia esto era sospechoso, para las demás princesas era también extraño. Pero las Servants y las centauro…entendían un poco lo que trataba de enfatizar con lo que dijo. Por supuesto que Alicia decidió usar esto para dejar en claro que él no era de confianza, por eso siguió preguntando.

-"¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?"

-"No….pero es ley que….mi arte de batalla, solo tengo un heredero, el poder de que uno obtiene al dominarlo….puede permitirle dominar el mundo sin ninguna oposición. Por eso solo se elige a uno para ser el heredero, si hay más practicantes, al no ser elegidos se les borrara la memoria y sellara sus puños"

-"¿Qué….significa lo último?" pregunto temerosa Prim.

-"Significa, Princesa Prim, que sus puños son destruidos hasta el último de los huesos. Sus memorias son borradas, de forma que terminan enloquecidos….en el peor de los casos el dolor es tan fuerte que mueren"

Las palabras de Ryu eran serias y estaban cargadas con una fuerte voluntad, esto dejaba en claro que no bromeaba y que no iba a cambiar de parecer, sin embargo también dejaba más preguntas de sin responder ¿Qué tan poderoso era este arte de pelea que el usaba? ¿Qué otros secretos guardaba? Para poder tener algunas respuestas, Celestine hacer una pregunta más.

-"Sir Ryuken….si no es mucho pedir ¿Cómo exactamente funciona la habilidad que usted posee en batalla?"

-"Bueno Lady Celestine, mi habilidad es un arte de batalla pasado en generaciones, estoy seguro que Lady Kaguya debe conocer un poco de….Artes Marciales" todos miraron a la sacerdotisa.

-"Si conozco de eso, pero jamás había visto uno similar al que usted usa, si puedo reconocer algunos movimientos pero son solo los básicos en cualquier Arte Marcial" respondió ella.

-"Así es porque es un arte desarrollado en secreto, su nombre es "Hokuto Shinken", un arte de batalla tan letal que quien lo domina….portara la voluntad del "Shinigami" en su puño"

-"¿Shinigami?..." pregunto curiosa Ruu Ruu.

-"Se refiere….a un Dios de la Muerte…." Dijo Kaguya.

-"Así es….el Dios de la Muerte es un dios benevolente, a aquellos que han sufrido en vida les concede el alivio de la muerte, para liberarse del sufrimiento en vida y enfrentar su errores y pasar a una nueva vida o un descanso eterno. Pero aquellos se atreven a llamarse a sí mismos "Muerte", matando por placer y diversión, él les traerá la más dolorosa muerte que jamás hayan experimentado. El puño del Dios de la Muerte mata gente….para bien de la gente, acabando con la vida de aquellos hombres ignorantes….aquellos como Vault, que no están satisfechos con las reglas de la sociedad en la que viven, y buscan satisfacer su ignorancia….matando, violando o haciendo cosas peores que atientan contra vidas inocentes"

Cada palabra llevaba mucha sabiduría, incluso para Maia quien aun dudaba de creer que Vault los traiciono, no podía negar que tenía razón, el líder de Kuroinu nunca se quedaba satisfecho con lo que tenia y siempre ambicionaba a más. Celestine, Olga, Centorea, Shai, Arturia, Jeanne, Raiko, Claudia y Kaguya miraba con gran admiración a Ryuken. Sin duda este hombre entendía que la muerte era más que un castigo bien merecido para los que hicieron el mal, también era una liberación para aquellos que han sufrido, pero les intrigaba el hecho que….hablara de eso….como si el conociera el sufrimiento de un forma muy intima.

-"En sí, el arte del Hokuto Shinken, fue desarrollado para brindar paz al mundo, al menos paz para el espíritu de los hombres y mujeres que viven luchando o no. Pues no existe la paz eterna, siempre hay uno que otro problema. De vuelta a mi explicación, el arte asesino del Hokuto Shinken, permite a su practicante destruir….el cuerpo de su enemigo desde el interior, esto es posible a que el arte se desarrollo con las artes marciales y el uso de los Puntos Meridianos y Puntos Vitales…."

-"¿Qué son estos "Puntos Vitales"?" pregunto Centorea.

-"Son puntos ocultos a simple vista en el cuerpo, humano o monstruo, son casi los mismo. Por estos puntos están sobre el flujo de energía vital del cuerpo, golpeando estos puntos con suficiente fuerza o tocándolos mientras induces determinada fuerza de Ki en ellos, puedes iniciar una reacción en cadena letal en el cuerpo….causando destrucción interna de órganos o huesos…"

Esta información era….aterradora e increíble en parte, si eso era cierto, significaba que él solo tenía que tocarlas para matarlas sin que ellas pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo. Ryuken siguió con su explicación, esperando calmarlas con lo demás.

-"Por supuesto, así como la aplicación de los "Keiraku Hiko" puede causar la muerte, también puede curar….uno puede volverse inmune a cualquier veneno; curar la ceguera, psicológica y biológica, incluso las afecciones traumáticas; acelerar la regeneración natural de heridas y ayudar con el tratamiento de enfermedades severas"

Esto alivio un poco la tensión en la reunión, aunque Alicia seguía sin confiar en él, la verdad la terquedad de la caballero estaba empezando a irritar a las Servants….en especial a Raiko.

-"¿Qué otras cosas puedes hacer con tu habilidad?" pregunto Olga.

-"Bueno….ciertos puntos pueden obligar a una persona decir la verdad, eso me ayudara a interrogar a los mercenarios capturados"

-"Ciertamente eso ayudara….Ken, eres mejor de lo que ya me había imaginado. Único entre todos los humanos de este mundo, no me molestaría….pasar mi vida contigo a mi lado…."

Dijo Olga, dejando más que en claro lo mucho que le gustaba Ryken, en especial que usara solo "Ken" para referirse a él. Despertó los celos en Celestine, Claudia, las Servants y las centauros.

-"Tal vez, pero no hasta que no derrotemos a Vault. Ya sabemos qué hacer, estaremos preparados pero no por eso hay que bajar la guardia. Vault usara todo truco sucio contra nosotros, estén alerta en sus fortalezas. Por ahora demos por terminada esta reunión Lady Celestine"

-"Tiene razón Sir Ryuken, la reunión termino, cada una tiene que volver a las ciudades bajo su mando. Estén alertas y no duden en pedir ayuda a las demás, Olga ¿Qué harás tú?"

-"Me quedare con Ken, solo con él estaremos a salvo mi pueblo y yo"

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Lady Olga" apoyo Ryu, para gran molestia de Cerea, Shaia y sus Servants.

-"Entonces….la reunión termino, compañeras por favor vayan a descansar antes de partir, Olga acompáñame para hablar un rato…."

Así termino la reunión y todos salieron de la sala, las princesas se fueron a sus cuartos, Ryuken y su grupo salieron del castillo. Él quería ir ver a Rubén para asegurarse de que él y las chicas minotauro estuvieran bien, Cerea y Shaia le dijeron que al principio no se quería ir de la granja, pero al explicarle de lo de Kuroinu y sus ambiciones, no dudo en abandonar todo para asegurar que sus hijas estuvieran a salvo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño patio, donde muchos refugiados estaban reunidos, no paso más que un día y ya habían llegado gente de pueblos arrasados por monstruos. Fue algo bueno haber advertido a Rubén y las demás antes de tiempo, para su gran alivio pudo divisar la tienda del viejo granjero y sus "hijas" , felizmente alejados de un grupo mayor de personas, aunque parece que un grupo de jóvenes estaban molestando a Lizzie y Amelia. Rápidamente Ryu camino hacia ellos para….deshacerse de los idiotas, las 3 Servants y las 2 centauros lo siguieron.

-"¡Hey! Estas chicas están muy bien desarrolladas, seguro nos podrían dar un poco de….leche ¿verdad?" dijo uno de los 3 muchachos.

-"Yo digo que mejor nos las llevamos, él anciano no podría hacer nada, nosotros podremos sacarles más provecho" dijo otro del grupo.

-"¡Oh mejor! Podemos llevarlas Vault y su grupo para poder unirnos a ellos"

-"¡Déjenos en paz! Si tanto quieren unirse a Kuroinu ¿Por qué vinieron a Ken a resguardarse?" dijo Lizzie enojada con su hermana detrás de ella escondiéndose.

-"¡Callate vaca! O te-" dijo el que hablo de Kuroinu, levantando su mano para abofetearla.

Entonces una mano agarro su brazo de la muñeca, el agarre comenzó a hacer más fuerte, hasta que termino rompiéndole los huesos de la muñeca. El pobre diablo aullo de dolor, cayendo al piso cuando Ryu soltó su mano, dejándose ver ante los otros dos sujetos y las dos minotauros. Dándoles una mirada seria a los sujetos, hablo con tono frio.

-"Si ustedes quieren irse con Vault….lárguense de Ken inmediatamente, o los mataré ahora….sin quieren quedarse en Ken, regresen con su grupo de refugiados y más les vale que no se les ocurra molestar a estas chicas otra vez, o los mataré tabien…. ¿Eh quedado claro?"

-"¡S-S-S-S-Si s-s-s-señor!" los dos rápidamente tomaron a su compañero del suelo y se fueron rápidamente.

Las dos chicas minotauros soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Lizzie se alegro de ver a Ryuken otra vez, pero se molesto de verlo rodeado de otras mujeres además de Cerea y Shaia. Amelia estaba feliz de verlo y también celosa de la compañía que tenia pero era muy tímida para mostrarlo.

-"Hola Ryu ¿viniste a vernos?" pregunto animada Lizzie.

-"Por supuesto, quería asegurarme de que habían llegado a salvo a Ken ¿Puedo ver a Rubén?"

-"¡Claro! Tou-san esperaba poder hablar contigo, vamos Amelia hay que llevarlos con Tou-san"

-"¡H-H-Hai!"

La caminata fue corta, llegando a una tienda de campaña grande, dentro estaban Rubén en su silla sentado pensativo, a su derecha estaban Cathia y Cathyl ordenando unas cajas con algunas de sus cosas, a la izquierda estaba Margaret vigilando el trabajo y cuidando de su padre, y Elizabeth estaba preparando la comida para todos. La entrada de Lizzie junto a Amelia llamo la atención de todos, y cuando vieron a Ryuken entrar las chicas se alegraron más, para luego molestarse un poco al ver a las tres mujeres además de las centauros. El viejo granjero rio un poco internamente, él pobre chico tenia a tantas chicas aspirando a ganarse su amor.

-"Señor Rubén, me alegra verlo a usted y su familia a salvo aquí en Ken. Siento haber tenido que forzarlo a dejar sus tierras, pero no quería que estuvieran en peligro"

-"Esta bien joven, si me hubiera enterado antes de que Cerea y Shaia llegaran a avisarnos, nos hubiéramos ido inmediatamente. Perdí una parte de mi familia antes, no arriesgare a mis hijas, en especial ante un ser tan despreciable como ese tal Vault…además las chicas estaban más de acuerdo en venir, si podían volver a verte" ante lo que sus padre dijo, las chicas se ruborizaron, en especial a Cathia y Cathyl casi dejan caer las cajas de la vergüenza.

-"Eso es cierto Ryu-kun, puedo asegurarte que mis hermanas y yo estábamos felices de volver a verte, tal vez podamos encontrar una casa para vivir aquí en Ken por el momento, y tu podrías quedarte con nosotras" dijo la minotauro muy feliz.

Las 2 centauros si les gustaba la idea de buscar una casa para quedarse a vivir pero no querían compartir con las minotauros, las 3 servants estaban de acuerdo con las centauros, condecir que al ver a las chicas por primera vez….sintieron lo mismo que Cerea y Shaia, Raiko se enorgullecía de tener el busto más grande entre las dos, pero ahora apenas tenía una talla mayor que la de Lizzie. Pero no podía comparar con las demás, sí que sería difícil competir con ellas.

-"Si me parece una buena idea, de hecho Lady Celestine me ha dado un lugar para vivir, me dijo que tiene suficientes habitaciones para más 20 personas, y espacio suficiente para grandes personas como en caso de mis compañeras Cerea y Shaia"

-"Magnificas noticias joven, bien chicas creo tenemos un hogar por ahora, pero mejor comamos lo que Eli a cocinado. Señoritas por favor pasen también, coman con nosotros"

Las Servants asintieron y todos entraron a comer, siendo más vegetales para las minotauros y y centauros, huevo y pollo frito para Ryuken, Rubén y las Servants. Despues de eso, ayudaron al granjero y sus hijas a mudarse, ayudando a cargar las cajas y otras cosas. Caminaron por las calles en dirección a una finca en la parte más rural de Ken, fuera de ver a las hermosas chicas, hablando de los hombres y los que rápidamente desviaron sus miradas al ver la mirada seria y enojada de Ryu. O en caso de las chicas que miraban los músculos flexionados de Ken, y rápidamente desviaban la mirada por miedo a la ira de las Servants y la demás chicas.

Al fin llegaron al lugar, sin duda era amplio, incluso había un granero para guardar cultivos, también un pozo de agua. Era muy grande, sería una buena caza para el grupo de 13 personas y lo que quedaba de la raza de los elfos oscuros, de hecho había terrenos para construir más casas extra. Entrando al lugar empezaron a acomodarse, habían cuartos que tenía tres camas así que las Servants tomaron uno para ellas, Ryu dio otro de esos cuartos a Cerea y Shaia para que pudieran dormir cómodamente, y él tomo una de las dos habitaciones personales al igual que Rubén. Las minotauros también se dividieron en tres por habitación, después de arreglar las habitaciones empezaron a ordenar lo que haría, pues debían llenar la despensa con más alimento para todos los que estaban y los que iban a venir.

Esta vez Ryuken iría a hacer las compras con Jeanne, los salieron de casa mientras el dejaba a Arturia y Cerea a cargo, Rubén quería ver si podían hacer cultivos en las tierras de la Finca, esto gracias a que estaba bien alejada de la ciudad, incluso tuvieron que rentar dos caballos, que para suerte había un establo también. Ahora mismo Ryuken y Jeanne iban montados en Koku'Oh para ir al mercado de Ken y cargar las cosas.

Ryu iba al frente y Jeanne estaba detrás de él firmemente abrazándose de su cintura, era un buen momento para poder conocerse mejor, así que la Santa doncella decidió empezar conversación.

-"Master, no sabía que conocía a más personas a parte de la Alta elfa y sus aliadas princesas, además también de Centorea-san y Shaia-san…."

-"Si bueno, me encontré con ellos en mis primeras semanas en este mundo"

-"¿Este mundo?"

-"Así es, yo….vine a este mundo, Eostia a través de un portal dimensional. No sabía que me traería aquí, pero mi corazón me decía que me necesitaban, y la verdad no me arrepiento….este mundo es un caos, monstruos atacaban asentamientos humanos, matando a los hombres y violando mujeres….todo a su libre albedrio. Presencie eso cuando recién había llegado a este mundo, y no podía dejar que continuara"

-"Tiene razón Mas-"

-"Solo llámame Ryu o Ken"

-"Este bien….K-K-Ken-san, entiendo lo que usted hizo cuando vio tal cosa, realmente es increíble pensar que un mundo con criaturas que solo piensan en violar mujeres….o personas como el tal Vault, que desean crear un imperio de sexo…."

-"El mundo es como es, claro que este en especial necesita mucha ayuda, tal vez por eso se nos llamo aquí. Estoy seguro que podremos traer paz a este mundo, y es bueno tener tan confiables compañeros ayudándome. Como tú Jeanne" dijo él haciéndola sonrojar de la sorpresa.

-"¿Y-Y-Yo? Pero yo solo soy una mujer que se hizo pasar de hombre para luchar….y luego fue quemada en la hoguera, acusada de ser bruja. No soy digna de pelear al lado de alguien como tu Ken-san"

-"No digas eso, la gente que te hizo eso, eran ignorantes que solo buscaban sacarte del camino, para poder tener el camino libre para sus planes. Tu tuviste el valor para querer luchar por tu país, aún en contra de las leyes y estereotipos de tu época, fuiste una heroína….logrando grandes cosas con tu voluntad de querer ayudar"

-"Yo lo hice porque fue una señal de Dios para mí, pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación"

-"Eso no importa Jeanne, haya sido por un mensaje de Dios o no, al final fue tu voluntad la que impulso a otros a seguir la lucha, fuiste una inspiración para ellos. Eso no es fácil de hacer"

-"Pero ¿Para qué los inspiré? ¿Para ser asesinos en la guerra?"

-"¿Y quieres cargar con la culpa de esas muertes? Jeanne la guerra siempre tendrá un alto precio, incluso en mi tiempo eso no ha cambiado….es más, solo empeoro. Sea por la razón que sea, siempre hay derramamiento de sangre, no pienses en lo que perdiste pues no lo recuperaras, trata de vivir tu vida recordando tus errores para evitar cometerlos de nuevo solo así puedes honrar a aquellos que han muerto"

-"Realmente ser eso suficiente…."

-"Si….el castigo que uno se gana por sus acciones en vida, si no lo cumple vivo, su alma lo hará. Aunque….no sé cómo funciona eso para los Servants"

-"Bueno eso es….complicado, somos almas de Heroes, que algunas veces dejaron cosas sin hacer al morir. Por eso formamos un pacto con Gaia para poder terminar lo que no pudimos, y para eso tenemos que combatir por un artefacto que puede conceder cualquier deseo…." Ante esa información, Ryu solto un risa burlona.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Jeanne créeme cuando te digo que, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda concederte tu deseo….sin quitarte algo a cambio, o incluso….puede que lo que deseas no sea exactamente lo que quieres"

-"Pero eso se dice…."

-"Aún así, no es bueno que confíes en esas cosas, es mejor lograr lo que quieres con tus propias manos, en vez de confiar en la magia para que resuelva todo, o es que acaso no es lo mismo que dejarse llevar por designio divinos, y no por tu voluntad"

-"Eso…puede ser cierto, cambiando de tema. Habrá más personas viviendo junto a nosotros, o solo Rubén-san y su familia…."

-"Que bueno que preguntas, la verdad también vendrán Olga y su pueblo a vivir con nosotros, planeo decirles a los demás también"

-"Eso es bueno….pero ¿no sería algo malo?"

-"Que estén en Ken ya es algo malo para ellos, las personas aún odian a los elfos oscuros, cerca de mí es el único lugar a salvo para ellos"

Ya en el mercado, bajaron del enorme semental y fueron a preguntar por las provisiones que necesitaban. Desde pan, harina, y demás ingredientes y alimentos, era una larga lista. Con las cosas cargadas a una carreta que compraron, fueron de vuelta a casa, conversando un poco más en el camino y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Jeanne encontraba agradable compartir sus ideas con Ken, su forma de entender también la actitud humana era muy única….si tan solo él hubiera estado junto a ella durante su vida como la Doncella de Orleans, seguro las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, podrían incluso haber terminado juntos….formando una familia y viviendo pacíficamente en el campo, con uno o dos niños corriendo por la casa….poco apoco ella se perdía en sus sueños.

Llegando a casa, Ryuken y Jeanne bajaron de la carreta, justo estaban esperándolos Cathyl y su hermana Cathia, también estaba otra minotauro que Ryu no reconocía. La chica de 2.20 m de alto y piel morena, ojos marrón y pelo blanco al frente y marrón atrás, con cuernos grandes apuntando hacia arriba, su rostro mostraba una expresión estoica, pero se notaba un leve sonrojo rosáceo en sus mejillas cuando Ryu la miro a los ojos. Como las hermanas tenía un collar de cuero negro con una campana de vaca y vestía un overol azul aunque a diferencia de ellas parecía no llevar nada debajo de este en la parte superior, lo que dejaba ver bien sus pechos copa L. Jeanne al ver a la mujer, específicamente en la parte superior a nivel del pecho sintió una terrible depresión….y un buen golpe a su autoestima físicamente hablando.

-"Ryu-san estábamos esperando para ayudar con las compras" dijo Cathyl.

-"Gracias Cathyl, por cierto ¿Quién es esta linda chica? No recuerdo verla la primera vez que los conocí"

-"Es cierto, ella es Cara, es nueva en la familia pero Tou-san la acogió sin problemas. Es la más fuerte físicamente junto a Margaret, pero no se confundan es muy sensible, casi como Amelia" dijo Cathia.

-"Es un gusto conocerte Cara. Me llamo Ryuken, como eres de la familia estaré cuidando de ti" dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

La minotauro solo bajo la cabeza algo apenada y para esconder su sonrojo, pero asintió en agradecimiento, luego fue con Cathyl y Cathia para ir bajando las cosas de la carreta. Ya había atardecido así que prepararon todo para la cena, Ryuken quiso cocinar para todos esta vez, asegurando que él podía solo terminar la comida para 12 personas sin problema. Todos se reunieron en la mesa y esperaron a que él terminara de cocinar….lo cual solo duro unos 15 minutos, trayendo dos platos para Rubén y Raikou, luego trajo los demás de dos en dos.

Fue la primera vez que probaron comida preparado por Ryu, y realmente fue uno de las mejores que habían probado. Incluso la ensalada para Cerea, Shaia y las minotauros tenían un sabor muy único, con aderezos y fruta para dar más sabores a disfrutar. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo designara cocinero de la casa, al menos mientras estuviera en Ken, por otro lado Ryu aprovecho para poder darles las noticias de los elfos oscuros y su reina viniendo a vivir con ellos.

Rubén no dijo nada pues no le molestaba en absoluto, confiaba plenamente en Ryuken para que tomara las decisiones. Aunque a sus hijas y las demás, no incluyendo a Jeanne, no les gustaba la idea. Ryu solo les dijo que, él tomado la responsabilidad de protegerlas pues en Ken o fuera de él, ellos serian despreciados o convertidos en esclavos, por eso tomo esa decisión. Con todo dicho y ya siendo tarde, cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar mañana había mucho trabajo que hacer.

 **Al día siguiente**

La mañana de Ryu empezó….como siempre con un pequeño momento incomodo. Durante su estancia en la granja de Rubén, Eli se metió a la cama con él, aquí en Ken, en el palacio de Celestine, una de sus 3 Servants dormía a su lado. Ahora que viven en un solo lugar, al parecer sería normal que despierte con dos mujeres bien abrazadas a su cuerpo, que en este caso eran Eli y Raiko. Estando el dormido de su lado derecho, tenía a Raiko a su derecha con su rostro cerca a sus pectorales y sus senos bien pegados a su abdomen. En caso de Eli, estaba a su izquierda detrás de él, abrazándolo del cuello y con sus enormes senos copa Q pegados a su espalda.

Moviéndose un poco pudo instigar a las dos para que despertaran y posiblemente lo soltaran, Raiko se despertó sonriéndole….pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de la minotauro detrás de Ryu. La mujer solo se limito a darle un beso profundo a su querido "Danna-sama", durando un minuto, luego se levanto de la cama mostrando estar totalmente desnudo, inclinándose a hacia abajo para recoger su ropa del piso, mientras le daba a Ryu una muy buena vista de su Derrier. Luego de recoger su ropa, se fue del cuarto….satisfecha.

Por otro lado Eli seguía medio adormitada, Ken le dijo que se despertara y que tenían que ir a trabajar en el granero ayudando a Rubén, la minotauro asintió y se levanto de la cama….también desnuda. Ryu se sentó en su cama pero antes de levantarse, Eli bajo la cabeza y también le dio un beso profundo al igual que Raiko, luego tomo su overol y se vistió para salir del cuarto. Ryuken solo miro a la puerta y después sonrio, levantándose para ponerse su ropa, ya que solo tenía sus bóxers puestos.

Una vez con su atuendo normal, sus jeans azul oscuro y sus botas marrón oscuro así como un polo rojo sin mangas, salió de su cuarto. Viendo a todos haciendo diferentes labores, Lizzie y Jeanne estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras Arturia y Margaret estaban poniendo la mesa. Al no ver a Rubén imagino que estaba arreglando las cosas en el granero junto a las demás o recién se estaban levantando, Raiko apareció por detrás de él, ahora vistiendo un vestido blanco de una pieza con un cinturón negro a nivel de la cintura y unas sandalias café, ella lo abrazo de la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, luego lo jalo para sentarse en la mesa junto a él.

Lizzie y Margaret vestían su atuendo normal, Jeanne vestía una camisa blanca levemente ajustada a su cuerpo con una falda negra corta hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos marrones de tacón bajo, Arturia llevaba también una camisa color azul claro pero tenía unos jeans shorts bien ajustados a su Derrier además de calzar unas botas de tacón medio.

Las chicas inmediatamente se pusieron celosas de ver a Raiko bien aferrada a Ken, se hubieran quejado abiertamente, pero entonces apareció Rubén ccaminando con su bastón, seguido de Cerea, Shaia y las demás chhicas que faltaban. Estas también se pusieron celosas y más aún cuando y Raiko su sentó al lado derecho de Ryu, el lado izquierdo lo reclamo Eli rápidamente, todos se sentaron a tomar desayuno tranquilamente.

Después de terminar, al granjero repartió las labores a sus hijas, mientras el supervisaría las provisiones en el granero. Ryu salió afuera de la finca, viendo a lo lejos a dos soldados a caballo seguidos de un gran grupo de personas, en otros caballos junto al grupo de gente venían Olga junto a Cloe, Delva, Evelyn y Elda. Llegando a la finca los soldados saludaron y anunciaron que habían traído a todos los elfos, Olga se bajo de su caballo para poder ir a abrazarse a Ryu, por supuesto esto molestaba a las 4 elfas oscuras que acompañaban a la reina, pero cada una por diferentes razones.

Ryuken agradeció y despidió a los soldados, Olga seguía bien aferrada a él, justo entonces aparecieron las 3 Servants avisándole a Ryu que Rubén lo estaba llamando. Él entro a la finca para ver qué pasaba, Olga se preguntaba quién era el tal Rubén pero pensó que tal vez se trataba de un sirviente del lugar, por otro lado las Servants se quedaron viendo a la reino con mirada desconfiada.

-"Ken-kun es muy amable al darte asilo en su casa, pero aún así estaremos vigilándote" advirtió Raiko, apoyada por Arturia y Jeanne.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo de que se los robe?"

-" Jajaja….veamos si sigues tan confiada cuando entres y veas por ti misma….si realmente tienes oportunidad, aún con tu encanto natural de elfa, encontraras difícil mantener la lucha con nosotras….o las demás" dijo Arturia, entrando a la finca junto a las otras dos.

Olga se quedo pensando en lo que dijeron, dando la orden su pueblo entro a la finca, viendo el amplio terreno ideal para construir más casas empezaron a trabajar, felizmente trajeron materiales de construcción. Olga y sus asistentes entraron al granero para ver a Ryu a un hombre de edad avanzada conversando, luego….vieron a lo que se referirán las Servants. 7 mujeres minotauros, con atributos femeninos físicos que fácilmente superaban a los suyos, todas ellas más que interesadas en el misterioso guerrero, si sus constantes miradas hacia él eran indicios suficientes.

Olga entendió muy bien….sin duda seria un arduo trabajo, pero al final seguro Ryu le mostrara mucho afecto, ella no se daría por vencida, hasta poder pasar una noche de pasión junto al caballero que conquisto su corazón. A ella no le importaba tener que compartir, pero quería asegurarse de ser la primera al menos.

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, por ahora, muy corto al final me quedo. Pero espero les guste, no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que llamar Finca al lugar donde Ryu estaría viviendo con las demás, en especial por lo de las minotauros, con ellas pasara lo de el "Ordeño", para los que leen el manga de Monster Musume entenderán a lo que me refiero, y por cierto esto también será para Kira en mi crossover de "Un Discipulo y sus Chicas Monstruo".**

 **Por cierto como dije, empezare con mi nueva y última historia a publicar, unos días después de publicado este capítulo. También voy a informar que….al final me decidí a que sea un crossover de Elword y Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei, así que será Add en su forma de Mad Paradox, emparejado con Mayumi y Maya. Realmente estoy emocionado por esto pues he decidido cambiar unas cosas más en una de mis historias.**

 **Verán ahora que estoy volviendo a interesarme en Elsword (de hecho he vuelto a jugar, aunque tuve que crearme una nueva cuenta), voy a añadir parte de este a mi primer crossover "El Boden Salvador de Eostia". Haré que Gabriel deje el escudo y tome un estilo de doble espada del trabajo "Sheath Knight" de Elsword, hasta llegar a "Inmortal" (forma trascendida). Cambiándole el cabello de color negro en los costados pero blanco en la parte de arriba, esto para hacerlo más fuerte. Antes lo que iba a hacer era quitar la historia para volverla a escribir, pero con Elsword de protagonista, pero eso sería muy malo….después del todo fue mi primera historia.**

 **Eso sería todo nos vemos en mi siguiente historia, por favor dejen sus comentarios, me despido.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hokuto no Ken x Kuroinu: El Juicio de la Estrella del Norte y La Liberación de Eostia**

 **Por recomendación de mis amigos Jefferson y OMEGA, empecé el capítulo 5 de esta historia, lo cual lo nivela con las otras. También estaré trabajando en la nueva ficha de Godzilla Earth, en el que me inventare su posible forma Super, desarrollada después de su encuentro con Ghidora.**

 **Como sea, en este capítulo viene el ataque a Feoh, por lo que Alicia debe ser rescatada, junto a la pequeña Prim. Ryu ira a ayudar, acompañado por Raikou y Centorea. Pero no solo ellos, recibirán ayuda de aliados especiales, lo verán en el capítulo. Después de actualizar esta historia creo que seguiré con Driffters en Eostia, luego me recomendaron que siguiera con mi crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY, empezando con la iniciación en el bosque y terminando en la asignación de equipos.**

 **Como sea empecemos de una vez. No soy dueño de nada, salvo el nombre de mis OC, los diseños y demás cosas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

"conversación normal"

'pensamientos'

(Información extra y otras cosas)

 **Capítulo 5.- Empieza la guerra, El Asedio de Feoh. Aparece Shamsiel la Súcubo juguetona**

Una nueva mañana en el mundo de Eostia para Ryuken, quien estaba trabajando en campo, con algunos elfos oscuros, además de Elizabeth y Margaret que estaban armando un cobertizo cerca con ayuda de otros elfos oscuros. Pasaron solo 3 semanas desde la traición de Vault y su grupo, y ya había empezado a traer desgracias, pueblos rurales eran atacados y mujeres violadas….pero eso no se quedó sin retribución, la Diosa enviaba a Ryu con al menos una de sus Servants y una de sus compañeras centauro. Sus acciones en batalla y apoyo a las fuerzas de contraataque….junto a su letal estilo de batalla y la forma de morir de los mercenarios, instauro el terror en las fuerzas de los perros negros y los monstruos. Muy pocos tenían el valor para enfrentarlo, pero la mayoría solo huían asustados y dejando sus "botines", esas batallas fueron masacres cuerpos destruido o cortados regados por el campo. Los sobrevivientes agradecían al guerrero y sus compañeras, salvaron a los que seguían vivos y los llevaron a Ken, donde se alojarían en el gran terreno donde él vivía con los elfos oscuros, por supuesto que había fricción….pero Ken dejaba claro que debían respetarse.

Ahora mismo las cosas estaban calmadas, por eso estaba ayudando con las labores de la granja, además haber ayudado a las chicas con respecto a "ordeñarlas". Ahora estaba en una relación más amistosa con ellas, además de sus Servants que se volvían cada vez cercanas a él, y pro ultimo Olga quien además de poder disfrutar una vida más simple y feliz que antes. También podía volver a ser amiga con Celestine como en los viejos tiempos.

-"Uuummm…..algo me dice que un conflicto grande pasara este día"

-"Cuidado con eso Master….podría volverse realidad" dijo Raikou quien lo abrazo por atrás.

-"¡EEEEHHHH! ¡No es justo, yo iba a abrazar por la espalda a Ken-kun!" dijo enojada Lizzie quien apenas llegaba.

-"Mala suerte niña, yo llegue primero"

-"Basta…. ¿Qué pasa Lizzie?" le pregunto él.

-"¡Mmmm!...Celestine-sama lo mando a llamar, parece que el grupo del llamado Volt empezó un ataque a una de la fortalezas"

-"Ya veo….iré en seguida"

Dicho eso la pequeña se fue aun haciendo puchero, para deleite de la Servant, claro que eso paso a tristeza cuando Ryu se liberó de su abrazo para arreglar su ropa e ir a reunirse con Celestine.

-"Esta vez…. ¿quieres venir tú, Raikou?"

-"¡Ah! ¡Si Master!"

Entrando a la mansión principal del gran territorio que ahora era las tierras de Ryuken Kurosaki, estaba Celestine junto a Claudia, también estaba Olga con Cloe, Delva y Elda. Las dos monarcas conversaban sin problemas, pero sus acompañantes se miraban seriamente, para nada amigable, la tensión fue cortada con la llegada de Ryu junto a Raikou.

-"Lady Celestine, estoy aquí ¿Cuál es la misión esta vez?"

-"Sir Ryuken, me temo que Vault inicio su ataque, esta vez Feoh es el primer objetivo. Las cartas de Alicia nos informaron de extraños grupos de asalto de Kuroinu en las cercanías de la ciudad, pese a que el Primer Ministro Beasley envió informes de que todo estaba tranquilo. No podemos dejar las cosas así, por eso quiero que vaya a ayudar" dijo la Alto Elfo.

-"Entiendo, veré cuál es la verdad acerca de todo" dijo él.

-"Por como yo lo veo….es claro que ese Ministro, está tratando de encubrir algo, puede que sea una trampa para ti Ken….así que ten cuidado por favor" dijo Olga.

-"Y yo pienso, que es solo tu imaginación elfa oscura" dijo Claudia.

Esto causo que las acompañantes de la reina oscura fruncieran el ceño.

-"Bueno, sea lo que sea. Ese Ministro me dará la respuesta….así tenga que obligarlo" dijo Ryu.

Ryuken salió de Ken, montado en Koku'Oh acompañado de Raikou abrazada a él por detrás, mientras Centorea galopaba cerca del semental oscuro. Seguidos de un grupo de 66 soldados a caballo también, también por insistencia de Olga los acompañaba Evelyn (quien estaba junto a Ryuken, montando en Centorea) y un grupo de 10 elfos oscuros asesinos. Los soldados humanos no confiaban aún en ellos, pero sabían que no debían inicar pelea con ellos….en especial con el Nuevo Guardián presente.

El viaje fue rápido, encontraron algunos monstruos pero todos murieron por la espada de Raikou y Centorea, o pisoteados por los cascos del gran semental, incluso los elfos oscuros ayudaron a torturar y matar a los monstruos, sacando algo de información respecto a las fuerzas de los perros atacando Feoh. Alrededor de 1000 monstruos y 4000 mercenarios actualmente, y habían más refuerzos en camino ya que estaban seguros de poder tomar la ciudad y hacerla su primera conquista y fortaleza para el siguiente ataque a las demás fortalezas. No podían perder más tiempo, debían llegar y ayudar a liberar la ciudad.

-"Debemos apurarnos Ryuken-sama" dijo un soldado.

-"Si pero….debemos estar listos también para los refuerzos"

-"Ryu-sama tal vez yo pueda traer ayuda, podría ir en busca de mi gente para ayudar" dijo Centorea.

-"Es una buena idea, yo iré con Raikou y los demás soldados para ayudar a Feoh, estaremos esperándote con los refuerzos"

Ella asintió y partió para ir las tierras de su gente, las cuales estaban cerca a Rad, que era por donde estaban actualmente. Ryu siguió su camino con los demás, llegando a las afueras de la fortaleza bajo ataque, observando las fuerzas de mercenarios y monstruos entrar por un enorme agujero en las grandes murallas, los guerreros de Feoh estaban siendo superados por el gran número de enemigos, la situación era terrible y necesitaban ayudar o se perderían más vidas.

-"Debemos actuar de inmediato, quiero arqueros para atacar a distancia seguro, con soldados que los protejan. Elfos oscuros estarán detrás de estos para ayudar y atacar de sorpresa, apóyense entre ustedes y podremos ganar. Yo atacare también, disminuiré la carga de los soldados de Feoh y nos haré un camino para entrar a la ciudad, disparen sin problemas en mi dirección…ninguna de la flechas me dara"

Con sus órdenes dadas todos se pusieron en formación, soldados con grandes escudos se pusieron al frente y los elfos oscuros se pusieron detrás de ellos para atacar, otro grupo saco sus arcos y empezaron a disparar para hacer llover flechas a los de Kuroinu. El ataque los agarro por sorpresa y mato a muchos pero aún era muchos, los monstruos fueron los que soportaron mejor las flechas, algunos iban a ir a atacar, pero cuando vieron a Guardian de Eostia corriendo hacia ellos….los más sensatos trataron de meterse a la ciudad poniendo a los demás adelante para protegerse.

Apenas llego con el grupo, los primeros en caer fueron los monstruos que en desesperación querían matarlo, pero ni bien llegaron a un metro de Ryu, quedaron paralizados del miedo. Una presa fácil pensaron….un segundo después sus cuerpos cayeron cortados al suelo, fue una habilidad de Ryu que obtuvo de uno de los 2 únicos miembros del Nanto con los que tuvo una amistad. Nanto Suicho ken, En'ou Shoushou, que significa talones del dragón. Abanicando sus manos cargadas de esencia de ki hacia adelante como dando un abrazo, pasando a los primeros 7 monstruos y cortándolos horizontalmente en tiras delgadas de carne.

Continuo con su ataque a los monstruos y mercenarios, lazando golpes, que los hacia reventar, o lanzando corrientes de ki con su palmas para cortarlos. Dando un salto mortal en el aire y cortando las lanzas que se levantaron para atacarlo, cayendo dentro de un grupo de 50 o más, entre monstruos y mercenarios que pensaron poder acabar con él de una vez. Sin embargo Ryu solo concentro ki en sus manos de nuevo y comenzó a hondear sus brazos alrededor de él, creando corrientes de aire afilado que lo rodeaban, los que se acercaron fueron despedazados, ni siquiera la dura piel de los orcos pudo aguantar. Era otra técnica del Nanto Suicho Ken, Renki Moha o Barrera Espiritual.

Muchos de los mercenarios perdieron valor y sus almuerzos, como enfrentar un monstruo capaz de semejante cosa, además de las flechas que les caían. Algunos más inteligentes prefirieron ir a atacar a los soldados atacantes, los soldados los enfrentaron y eran salvados por los elfos oscuros cuando algunos mercenarios buscaban matarlos con trampas o atacaban en más de uno. Ryu observo complacido la resistencia de su grupo, ahora debía acabar con más de estos bastardos. No muy lejos de ellos Raikou estaba masacrando mercenarios y monstruos, sorprendiéndolos al cambiar de una katana, a un hacha, a una O-katana y finalmente a una lanza azul corta dentada en él filo, y junto a ella estaba Koku'Oh pisoteando y pateando a cualquiera que se le acercara. Habiendo otros aún valientes que lo rodearon, el solo salto para ponerse de cabeza y dar una patada giratoria pasando a nivel cuello de los que lo rodeaban, volteando justo para poder caer de pie normalmente. Unos minutos después la cabeza de cada uno cayo separada de sus cuellos. Una técnica del Nanto Hakuro Ken, Rekkyaku Zanjin.

Ya están cerca de la entrada, Ryu dio un fuerte patada al mentón de un mercenario y haciéndolo girar, levantando en el aire luego el salto y lo atrapo agarrándolo de la cintura por su espalda, luego aún en el aire giro para direccionar la caída al suelo mientras gira sobre su eje con el mercenario. Al caer y chocar contra el suelo se escuchó un fuerte *CRACK* no solo del cuello del sujeto al impactar fuertemente contra el suelo, sino que además el suelo se quebró y una onda de choque mando a todo el que estuviera cerca volando contra otros. Técnica del Nanto Suicho Ken, Tensei Kakusho.

-"Hora de acabar con esto" Ryuken salto en el aire encima de los mercenarios y monstruos restantes " **Hokuto Tensho Hyakuretsu Ken** "

Una andanada de puños cayeron desde los cielos sobre Kuroinu, todos quedaron sorprendidos por como el Guardián se mantenía en el aire y daba tantos golpes, estaban tan perdidos en su sorpresa que no se defendieron. Terminado su ataque se impulsó hacía tras y cayó al frente del grupo y detrás de él estaba el hoyo en la muralla. Un rato después todos empezaron a abombarse y luego reventaron, todo mientras gritaban del dolor, las fuerzas fuera de la ciudad fueron destruidas ahora quedaba acabar con lo que estaban dentro.

-"Olga-sama tenía razón respecto a usted, su manos son armas letales" dijo un elfo oscuro, del grupo que se acercaba para entrar a la ciudad.

-"Eso no importa, rápido debemos ayudar" dijo Ryu.

Dentro de Feoh era un caos, grandes grupos de mercenarios y monstruos atacaban y raptaban mujeres para violarlas, los soldados apenas podían mantenerse vivos y defender a otros a la vez. Pero la llegada de Ryu y su grupo cambio esto, los soldados y elfos oscuros mataban a los mercenarios y monstruos, los soldados supervivientes se unían a ellos e iban a atacar a otros para reunir fuerzas, Ryuken por su parte se movía por las calles rápidamente matando a todo enemigo que se cruzaba, tan rápido que ni se daban cuenta.

Viendo que atacaban incluso niños, lo cual aumento su ira, encontró entonces a una monja protegiendo a un grupo de niños apoyada por un joven con una espada rota. Estaban acorralados por 6 orcos, y parecían a punto de atacar y matar al chico.

-" **¡Quítate niño! Quiero cogerme a esa monja….luego seguiré con las niñas, estarán apretadas y será excitante oírlas gritar** "

-"¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Déjanos o te matare!" grito el chico con la espada rota.

-"Oni-chan…." Dijo una niña de 10 años escondida detrás de la falda de la monja.

-"Tranquila Elen, Ethan…." Dijo preocupada la monja.

-" **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tu mocoso?! Pronto la ciudad pertenecerá a Kuroinu, así que ¿o te unes o mueres?** "

-"Yo no soy una bestia, soy un hombre….jamás iría violando mujeres como ustedes bestias"

-" **¡JA! ¡Qué estúpido!"**

-"Te equivocas….ustedes son los estúpidos"

La voz desconocida puso en alerta a los orcos, el líder se volteó a ver quién era, los demás también voltearon a ver al entrometido. Siendo nuevos en la armada de Kuroinu, no reconocieron al Guardián de Eostia, y del grupo del joven, solo la monja lo reconoció.

-" **Jajaja otro tonto que quiere morir, Mátenlo chicos…no tenemos tiempo-** "

-" **AH-"**

Fueron los gritos que se escucharon, para que luego el entrometido estuviera entre el líder orco y el joven y la monja. Este lo vio para luego voltear a gritar a los otros orcos.

-" **Inútiles ¡¿Qué esta-** " su queja se detuvo al ver los cuerpos cercenados de sus compañeros en el piso.

-"Tú sigues" dijo Ryu con voz fría.

-" **¡M-M-M-M-MALDITO! TE MATAR-** "

-" **Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken"** uso su dedo índice y medio para golpear la frente del orco.

Este se quedó quieto sin poder moverse, los demás observaban curiosos que paso.

-"Vámonos a otro lugar" dijo Ryu.

-"E-E-Espera ¿Quién eres?" dijo el joven Ethan desconfiado.

-"Esta bien Ethan, él es el Guardián de Eostia, estamos a salvo con él" dijo la monja deteniendo al joven.

-"Vamos Oni-chan"

Todos se fueron con Ryu, la pequeña y tomo la mano libre de su hermano mayor, mientras la monja tomaba la otra mano después de que Ethan tirara su espada rota. Se fueron siguiendo al guerrero, Ethan volteo a ver pues el orco no se movia, un segundo después su cabeza se partió a la mitad, su cerebro salió disparado contra la pared donde antes estaban acorralados.

Ahora estaban en una de las barracas de la ciudad, soldados trabajaban para curar a civiles y otros soldados, incluso los elfos ayudaban para sorpresa de los niños, la monja y el joven. Claro que el ultimo estaba más interesado en lo que el Guardián le hizo al orco antes, pero ahora estaba hablando con oficiales para saber la situación actual.

-"Deberíamos hablar con él, hermana Lia"

-"Lo haremos después, por ahora déjame estar así un rato más….casi te matan y no quiero que volver a pasar por ese horror"

Dijo ella mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él, pese a que él tiene 18 y ella 21, además de ser una monja. Los 2 se amaban mucho, y ella no quería pensar en una vida sin él.

-"Pero debemos pedir ayuda para liberar a las otras hermanas, seguro esos bastardos de Kuroinu las usaran para forzar a Alicia a rendirse, ella es muy noble y no dejara que las lastimen pues también son amigas de su prima la señorita Prim"

-"¿Es eso cierto?"

Los 2 se sorprendieron al ver al Guardián frente a ellos, pero Ethan se recuperó de inmediato, explico que escucho de algunos mercenarios que su plan era usar algunos rehenes para forzar a Alicia a rendirse y ceder la fortaleza. Saben que por su código de caballero no podría negarse si le daban la oportunidad de salvar a otros con su sacrificio, pero los mercenarios solo se burlarían de eso haciendo lo que quisiera….incluso dijeron que conocían de rutas de escape escondidas y que un informante en la ciudad les entregaría a la princesa Prim.

-"¿Estás seguro niño?" dijo un soldado de Feoh escéptico.

-"Si, lo malo es que no alcance a oír quién es el informante. Dijeron que él fue el que hizo explotar una bomba en el punto débil de la muralla"

-"Eso simplifica más las cosas, por como lo veo, se trata de alguien que sabía bien de esta debilidad y que supo pasar información sin levantar sospechas. Tengo una idea de quién es, y si no quiere confesar….lo obligare" dijo Ryu.

-"Okay pero….me preocupa las hermanas amigas de Lia, escuche a unos demonios rojos decir que las piensan violar en la plaza cerca al castillo de Alicia, con eso piensan forzar la rendición"

-"Así que ese es el plan, muy bien. Ya sabemos a dónde ir, prepárense iremos a rescatarlas" dijo Ryu, y los soldados asintieron.

Llegando a la plaza central, se encontraron con lo que el chico dijo antes, unos pequeños demonios rojos con la ayuda de unos orcos, habían atado a las monjas a unos ídolos de madera, exhibiéndolas como trofeos para monstruos y mercenarios. Observando impotente esta imagen estaba Alicia en una de las torres de su castillo, habían 2 mujeres guerreras con esa armadura que cubre tan poco de su cuerpo (solo sus pecho levemente, una tanga, botas hasta la rodilla y armaduras en brazos y hombreras).

-"¡Malditos, libérenlas!" gritaba indignada Alicia.

-" **¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Eres muy chistosa princesa ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerte caso?** "

-"¡Bastardos, acabare con todos!"

-" **¡¿Qué puedes hacer tú?! ¿No las abandonaste para ponerte a salvo en tu castillo?** "

Ryuken observaba el intercambio de palabras, estaban haciéndole perder los estribos, todo para que se precipitara y tomara una decisión precipitada. Debían actuar de inmediato para detenerla, pero también debían hacer algo con los mercenarios que intenten capturar a Prim mientras distraían a su prima.

-"Debemos detener esto, pero también hay que asegurar que Prim no será secuestrada, dividámonos en dos grupos. Raikou te confío la protección de la pequeña Prim, llévate a algunos asesinos contigo, los soldados se quedan conmigo para poder ayudar aquí"

-"¡Hai! Volveré con la pequeña princesa cuando acabe con los enemigos" dicho eso se fue con algunos de los asesinos elfos oscuros.

-"¿Cómo haremos para salvar a las monjas sin que corran peligro?" preguntó el oficial del grupo.

-"Bueno, yo iré con un grupo de asesinos para eliminar los monstruos más cerca de ellas, ustedes atacaran con flechas a los sobrevivientes mercenarios o monstruos, si se acercan usen sus espadas"

-" **Bueno ¿Qué te parece un trato princesa? Si te rindes y te entregas, dejaremos a las hermanas irse"**

-"¡No princesa! ¡No lo haga! ¡Nosotras no somos importantes, usted sí!" dijo una monja de pelo negro largo con lentes, pero un demonio rojo le rompió el hábito de la parte del pecho.

-"¡Es cierto, usted puede luchar! ¡Debe derrotar a estas personas!" dijo una monja de pelo rubio corto oscuro, que movió su rostro a un lado cuando uno de los demonios quería poner su hombría en su boca para callarla.

-"Pero….si tan solo…" decía Alicia indecisa.

-" **¿Qué dices princesa, las dejaras sufrir o te rendiras?** "

-"Ellas no sufrirán….pero tú y tus compañeros sí"

-" **¡Huh!** "

Para sorpresa de todos, todos los diablos, salvo el líder estaban hechos pedazos en el suelo, cortados por alguna especie de hoja afilada. Los orcos que sujetaban los ídolos de madera donde ataron a las monjas hubieran rugido para atacar, pero cuchillos fueron clavados en sus ojos y garganta acabando con sus vidas, mientras los elfos cortaban las cuerdas de las monjas. Los mercenarios iban a atacar pero flechas comenzaron a llover, algunos trataban de escapar pero los soldados de Feoh y los del grupo de Ryuken mataban a los que escapaban. Solo quedaba el diablo líder, que miraba enojado a Ryu, pero no se movio aún con su espada en mano….sentía miedo por alguna razón.

-"Todo termino…Kuroinu no tomara Feoh…mientras yo esté aquí"

-" **¡Entonces muere!** " se lanzó para apuñalarlo, pero su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad y las mitades cayeron a los lados de Ryu lograr hacer nada contra él.

Los soldados se acercaron para dar mantas a las monjas con ropa rota para que se cubrieran, Lia, Ethan y los niños se reunieron con ella, las cuales se emocionaron de verlas. Ryuken por otro lado esperaba cerca a la entrada a la plaza por Raikou y Prim, esperaban que ella haya llegado a tiempo, estando tranquilamente esperando fue sorprendido al ver a las monjas que estaban de rehenes acercarse a él.

-"Guardián de Eostia, muchas gracias por salvarnos, estamos en deuda con usted….si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo"

-"No se preocupen, que estén a salvo es suficiente para mi" respondió él.

-"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!" preguntó Alicia quien había bajado de la torre algo irritada de cómo Ryuken resolvió todo sin darle oportunidad a ella.

-"Me envió Celestien para ayudar, fue bueno que llegáramos a tiempo para apoyarlos"

-"Tenia todo bajo control…."

-"No me lo pareció, estabas por ceder y rendirte a las exigencias de los mercenarios"

-"¡Para salvarlas!"

-"Pero eso no hubiera pasado aun si lo hacías….Kuroinu son gente sin honor, si te rendías solo les darías libertad de hacer lo que quisieran. Así es la guerra, el derrotado sufre los libertinajes del ganador, no hay justicia solo ambición desmedida…"

-"¡Cariño, ya llegamos!"

Justo entonces llegaba Raikou montada en Koku'Oh, junto a Prim y Roxanne, además de otros refugiados y soldados del reino cercano a Feoh, Ul. Alicia se sorprendió de eso, pero más aún cuando vio a un ejército de centauros….liderados por la centauro rubia que usualmente acompañaba al Guardián.

-"Bienvenidas Raikou y Cerea, también ustedes nobles guerreros centauros, Princesa Prim y gente de Ul"

-"Ryuken-sama, le agradezco que enviara a sus compañeros para ayudarnos, no esperábamos que alguien dejara entrar a las fuerzas de Kuroinu en la ciudad"

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Quién cometería semejante traición?!" grito sorprendida y enojada Alicia.

-"No lo sabemos, Lady Alicia. Kuroinu entro por las puertas y empezaron a atacar, pero entonces apareció Raikou-san en el caballo de Ryuken-sama y nos ayudó a defendernos. Habían más mercenarios y monstruos por lo que estábamos acorralados….entonces Centorea-san llego con un ejército de 10 000 centauros y pudimos finalmente acabar con ellos" dijo Roxanne quien bajaba del caballo junto a la pequeña Prim.

Alicia estaba sin palabras ¿Quién habría traicionado a la Alianza?

-"Raikou ¿pudiste encontrar al responsable?" preguntó Ryu.

-"Lamentablemente no, parece que es mejor para correr que para defenderse. Aunque pude ver que era un hombre con una manta café claro, cubriendo su cuerpo hasta la cintura y una capucha, con pantalones de campana casi un atuendo de noble. También por su postura, estoy segura que se trataba de un hombre mayor"

-"Ya veo….por ahora debemos sellar las murallas de Feoh, los refuerzos de Kuroinu seguro vendrán pensando que la fortaleza fue tomada. Tenemos el elemento sorpresa, por lo que prepararemos una emboscada, por otro lado….quisiera saber dónde está el Primer Ministro Beasley"

-"¿Para qué lo buscas?" pregunto enojada Alicia.

-"A Celestine y Claudia les pareció extraño que él dijera que todo estaba normal en la región, camino aquí encontramos grupos de asalto de monstruos. Olga dio l idea de una posible trampa de parte de él, para mí y para ti"

-"¿Y le crees a esa elfa oscura?"

-"Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar, sin importar quien lo dijo. Las ambiciones de Vault fácilmente tentara a los hombres con las mismas ideas, los nobles y personas de autoridad podrían fácilmente ponerse de su lado"

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mi padre selecciono a los nobles de Feoh como compañeros en la causo por la diosa! ¡¿Te atreves a-"

-"¡Yo no cuestiono las decisiones de tu padre! Pero las personas cambian, no seas ingenua Alicia, que alguien sea educado o noble contigo y en público….no siempre puede ser real. Además, no sabes dónde está él ¿Verdad?"

-"Y-Y-Yo, bueno…"

-"Alicia-onesama, yo tampoco he visto al ministro" dijo Prim.

-"Bueno por ahora, fortifiquemos la ciudad para aguantar otro ataque. Hablaremos de la ausencia del ministro después"

Lograron tapar el agujero en la muralla a tiempo, cuando un grupo de 50 000 mercenarios y 2 000 monstruos vinieron para atacar, con unas torres de asedio de madera. Esto era extraño, alguien les paso la información de que Feoh no cayó en el primer ataque, esto confirmo para Ryu que había más de un traidor en la ciudad.

-"Ahora ¿Cómo lo debería hallar?" dijo él en la habitación de la casa de la señora Roxanne.

-"Jejeje….tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…" resonó una voz femenina en la habitación.

Entonces apareció de la nada una mujer con alas de demonio a nivel de la parte baja de la espalda, y una cola delgada y larga con punta de flecha al final. De 1.54 m de alto con pelo corto color violeta rojizo, sobresaliendo unos cuernos café claro hacia adelante y ojos ámbar, con un cuerpo muy femenino y delgado, con una delantera copa H casi M. y su vestimenta que consistía en un leotardo negro a modo de traje de baño de una pieza, muy delgado y abierto al centro dejando ver sus enormes pechos y ombligo, con medias violetas hasta la mitad de los muslos con botas negras y guantes sin dedos largos hasta la mitad de los brazos, y un collar metálico dorado en la garganta. Se presentó ante él, Ryu sintió algo inmovilizarlo de repente, entonces la mujer demonio se acercó más y empezó a tocarlo sugerentemente….en especial sus pectorales y bajando su sixpack en el abdomen metiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta negra de cuero sin manga, un poco más y llegaba a sus pantalones azul oscuro con cinturón negro y hebilla plateada.

-"¿Quién es usted señorita?"

-"Fufufu….me llamo Shamsiel Shahar, soy una Súcubo…hace buen tiempo me has interesado, un guerrero que mato con el simple toque de sus dedos. Así que te seguí en secreto….esperando poder "hacerte mío""

-"Eso explica porque Jeane dijo que sentía un aura maligna siguiéndome desde que escapamos de Garan, las tierras de Olga"

-"Oh así que alguien me detecto, bueno no importa. Ahora te gustaría que te ayude" dijo ella mientras trataba de meter su mano izquierda en sus boxers y sentir su hombría.

-"Esta bien….pero deja de manosearme" dijo Ryu fácilmente liberándose de su hechizo inmovilizador.

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

-"Solo use mi voluntad y espíritu, tranquila no me molesta lo que hiciste pero ahora necesito tu ayuda"

-"Oh muy bien, pero primero"

Shamsiel tomo el rostro de Ryuken y lo jalo para darle un beso, que poco a poco se fue profundizando y ella lo disfruto como nunca antes, separándose con un puente de saliva entre sus bocas. Ella se recompuso rápido e iba a hablar de nuevo, pero entonces la puerta del cuarto de Ryu fue cortada varias veces hasta que fue destruida, en la entrada estaban Raikou y Centorea con sus espadas desenvainadas, estas dieron una mirada letal a la demonio….quien solo se ocultó detrás de Ryu juguetonamente sacándoles la lengua.

-"Mi señor hágase a un lado" dijo Cerea enojada.

-"Así es "Cariño", hay un "insecto" que debemos eliminar" dijo Raikou preparando su katana.

-"Tranquilas chicas, es una nueva amiga, nos ayudara a encontrar al soplón dentro de la ciudad"

-"Por supuesto, pues de ahora en más, sere una de las esposas de Ryu-chan" dijo la demonio abrazándolo fuertemente.

Raikou solo se enojaba más al ver esto, pero guardo su espada, Cerea también lo hizo.

-"Entonces… ¿Cómo nos ayudaras?" preguntó Cerea.

-"Fufufu los hombres que están del lado de Kuroinu irradian lujuria de su espíritu, puedo fácilmente detectarlo incluso si solo lo piensan….una vez lo encuentre solo deben interrogarlo"

-"¿Y si no quiere hablar?" preguntó en burla Raikou.

-"Yo me encargo de eso….tengo una forma de forzar a alguien a decir la verdad" dijo muy serio Ryuken.

Alicia estaba en las murallas con las tropas, atacando con flechas a los mercenarios y monstruos, pero era difícil cuando se cubrían con las torres de asedio. Por otro lado Ryuken y sus compañeras habían desaparecido, a ella eso solo le daba una razón más para seguir desconfiando de él pero al menos le gustaría que ayudara con este problema.

-"¿Dónde está ese cuando se lo necesita?"

-"Alicia-sama"

Ella volteo a ver quién la llamaba, era el desaparecido Primer MInistro Beasley, que parecía agitado de haber corrido. Venían con 4 soldados más, que estaban agotados también.

-"Beasley…. ¿Dónde estabas?"

-"Arregla unos problemas con los hermanos Mortadela. Estaban molestando por los ataques a la ciudad, pero ya está arreglado. Ahora quisiera pedirle que me acompañe, conseguimos información que tal vez pueda ayudarnos en esta situación"

-"¿De qué se trata?"

-"Creemos que identificamos al líder del grupo, si lo derrotamos los mercenarios se retiraran. Pero debemos darnos prisa, los soldados presentes y yo la escoltaremos para que lo enfrente"

Alicia no podía perder esta oportunidad de terminar con esto, para demostrar que el susodicho Guardián se equivocaba, pero al mismo tiempo….le entro la duda pues él tenía razón respecto a que los mercenarios (A excepción de Maia) no tenían palabra ni honor. Antes de que se pudieran ir, apareció Raikou que con su esbelta figura y gran delantera dejo a los soldados y al viejo hipnotizados.

-"Señorita Alicia, veo que el Ministro apareció. Como sea, espero no les moleste pero….quisiera hablar en privado con estos 4 soldados, es un asunto…íntimo"

-"E-E-Em Disculpe señorita pero…tenemos un asunto pendiente que atender con la princesa, podríamos terminar con esta batalla y hacer que las fuerzas de Kuroinu se retiren" dijo el viejo tragándose las ganas de acompañarla y violarla con sus soldados.

-"Eso no será necesario, Ryuken-sama ya se está encargando de ellos….ahora"

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?!" Dijo aterrado el Ministro.

 **¡*CREAK*¡ ¡*CRACK*! ¡*CRASH*!**

Todos miraron afuera donde las fuerzas de Kuroinu estaban, vieron una de las 4 torres de asedio caer sobre otra y destruirla, mientras por el campo de batalla un guerrero montado en un enorme semental negro cabalgaba, aplastando y cortando lo que trataba de detenerlo, humano o monstruo. Semejante imagen lleno de terror al ministro y sus soldados, todos sus planes se derrumbaron fácilmente.

-"Ese hombre…. ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?" preguntó Alicia enojada de verlo recién.

-"Estabamos buscando "soplones" dentro de la ciudad. No se imagina cuantos encontramos, todos cooperando con Kuroinu y escondidos bajo tus narices princesa" dijo Raikou, aumentando los nervios de los 5 hombres presentes.

-"¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposble…. ¿Cuántos?"

-"Con el último que ejecutamos, creo que eran 52, la mayoría confesaron un poco. Dándonos nombres de algunos más….pero había un nombre que siempre repetían….Beasley"

Con eso dicho, ella y Alicia voltearon a ver al viejo que no paraba de sudar, igual los soldados que comenzaban a dirigir sus manos a sus espadas. Más el rápido desenvainado de la katana de Raiko los decapito primero, Beasley iba a sacar su daga, pero de repente su cuerpo fue inmovilizado.

-"¿Q-Q-Q-Qué pasa con mi cuerpo?"

-"Fufufu…No podrás escaparte vejestorio" dijo Shamsiel apareciendo de la nada.

-"¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Un demonio!" dijo Alicia sacando su espada.

-"Así es, por mucho que odie admitirlo, gracias a ella pudimos descubrir a los traidores. Ryuken-sama tenía razón al decir que podía ayudarnos"

-"Así es, de esa forma complaceré más a Ryu-chan….y podremos consumar- ¡WOW! ¡Hey, no me ataques de repente!" dijo esquivando un espadazo de Raiko.

-" **La primera en tener relaciones con Ryuken-sama…seré yo** " dijo ella muy enojada a la súcubo, Alicia solo miro confundida esto.

Con los restos de Kuroinu escapando en terror del monstruo que cabalgaba un caballo gigante, y que los mataba con sus manos desnudas. Todos se reunieron en el castillo en el centro de la ciudad, se encarcelo a Beasley por sospechas de traición, pues Alicia aún pensaba que era mentira. Entonces se decidió hacerle un juicio público para terminar de una vez con todo, trajeron al ministro al estrado en el patio central donde antes las monjas fueron rehenes, toda la gente de Feoh y Ul estaba presente en la plaza. Ethan, Lia, las hermanas y los niños también. Alicia, Prim y Roxanne estaban en el estrado, justo entonces apareció Ryuken, seguido de Raiko y Cerea, también Shamsiel pero estaba oculta con su magia.

-"Bien ya estamos todos, entonces para todos los presentes. Estamos aquí para someter a juicio al Primer Ministro Beasley, por evidencia de conspiración con Kuroinu….el acusador es el….Guardián de Eostia, Ryuken Kurosaki" anuncio Alicia.

-"Ahora escucharemos la palabra de Primer Ministro respecto a esto" dijo Prim.

-"Es una mentira, solo un malentendido por calumnias contra mi persona. Yo jamás abandonaría a la diosa ni a los 7 Escudos"

-"Ahora Ryuken-sama expondrá las pruebas de su acusación" dijo Prim algo ruborizada de haber cruzado mirados Ryu durante un rato, lo mismo le paso a Roxanne.

-"Muy bien, me gustaría traer a los soldados que me dieron la información de la traición del Ministro, pero esos hombres eran solo cerdos….no les tuve piedad y los maté. Para que no pudieran lastimar a nadie más ni tentar a los buenos hombres de Feoh"

Los ciudadanos escucharon esto y sintieron respeto y un gran agradecimiento de Ryuken, a Alicia solo le pareció que era solo un asesino a sangre fría, a Prim y Roxanne les conmovió sus motivos y las acciones que tuvo que tomar por el bien de otros.

-"Así que al final no puedes probar nada, y mataste a inocentes sin dudarlo, no será acaso que tú eres el que trabaja para Kuroinu ¿no?" dijo Beasley, sonriendo por dentro de poder pasarle la culpa al responsable de arruinar sus planes.

-"Es cierto que no tengo testigos….pero tengo algo mejor, en primer lugar yo les di la oportunidad a esos sujetos de confesar y enfrentar su castigo. Por supuesto, que se negaron, diciendo que al final Kuroinu ganaría y se apoderaría de Feoh y luego de las demás ciudades….y violarían a todas las mujeres….incluyendo a Celestine. Así que los forcé a hablar, veras mis habilidades para manipular el cuerpo humano con los puntos vitales, me permiten hacer que una persona….diga la verdad, sin drogas o hechizos, un golpe en el punto….y cantaras todos tus más oscuros secretos"

Esto le helo la sangre, si eso era cierto…entonces estaba en un gran problema.

-"Ya que no hablaras por voluntad, forzare a la verdad a salir de tu boca"

-"N-N-N-NO es necesario, y-y-ya dije que es una mentira"

-"¿Por qué tienes miedo? Si no tienes nada que ocultar, no deberías temer" dijo Raiko.

-"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo…. ¡No tengo porque pasar por esto!...A-A-A-A-A-Ah…¿Qué? Pasa con mi…."

Sin embargo Ryuken ya se había movido detrás de él y golpeo con su índice el punto vital en su cuello, ahora solo quedaba preguntar….para que la verdad sea revelada.

-"Voy a hacer la pregunta claramente ¿Estas asociado a Kuroinu?"

-"S…..S-S-S-Si, hice un t-t-t-t-trato….con V-V-V-V-Vault"

Así lo admitió con propia boca, ante la atónita mirada de Alicia, Prim, Roxanne y todos los presentes. El viejo trataba de morderse la lengua, pero su cuerpo ya no lo obedecia.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" siguió Ryu.

-"Y-Y-Y-Yo….q-q-quería tomar….l-l-la v-v-v-v-…v-virginidad de Alicia….o-o-o-ofrecí ayudar a conquistar Feoh….y entregaría a P-P-P-Prim….y él me d-d-d-daría a Alicia para d-d-d-d-desvirgarla yo mismo"

-"No….esto no puede ser. Mi padre confiaba en ti ¡Escupiste en la confianza de mi padre!...¡Me traicionaste a mí, a Prim. A todos en Feoh!"

-"…Jajajajajaja….N-N-No me podría importar menos….todos ellos, yo solo quiero hacerte mía….T-T-T-T-Tu padre se tomó su tiempo en morir….y tú le seguiste sus pasos….si trataba de forzarte, seguro me hubieras matado antes….por eso t-t-tuve que fingir ser de confianza….una vez te rindieras, recién podría violarte….una y otra vez… ¡Pero este maldito, tenía que entrometerse! ¡Vault no será derrotado por ti o esas mujeres! ¡Al final-" no pudo hablar pues Ryu golpeo su cuello de nuevo e hizo que su boca se cerrara.

-"Vault sello su destino el día en que se revelo, él morirá lenta y dolorosamente, peor que cualquiera de los hombre y monstruos que he matado este día…-en cuanto a ti, te daré la misma muerte que le di a esos traidores. Ya que te gusta tanto sentir placer, eso será lo único que sentirás al morir…. **Hokuto Ujou Ken** " poniéndose frente a él dio un leve toque en el pecho del anciano pervertido y luego se alejó.

Beasley sintió que fue liberado del extraño trance de antes en el que revelo todo y pensó que Guardián tontamente lo estaba dejando ir, pero estaba equivocado….su castigo, el infierno que experimentaría empezó unos segundos después….cuando su brazo se torció de forma antinatural ante todos los presentes. Ethan le pidió a unos soldados que se llevara a los niños temiendo lo peor, ya de por si parecía que sería una muerte muy dolorosa….visualmente para todos.

-"O-O-O-Oigan ¿No le debería doler eso?" dijo un hombre de entre los expectantes.

-"P-P-P-P-Pero qué….Se siente tan bien…" dijo en un estado de locura Beasley, justo su pierna también empezó a torcerse de forma antinatural.

-"Ujou Ken….es el puño de la compasión, permite inhibir el dolor que causa el efecto de la destrucción causada al golpear un punto vital. Pero en este caso lo uso como insulto para ti, como fue para esos traidores, no sentirás un solo ápice de dolor, cada parte de cuerpo al torcerse y destruirse desde adentro…solo te dará placer, será como si te estuvieras violando a ti mismo. Es la forma más digna de morir, para un cerdo como tú" dijo Ryuken con voz fría.

Beasley se perdió en el placer de sentir su cuerpo torcerse, romperse e inflarse con su sangre por dentro. Hasta reventar en una fuente de sangre y tejido, quedando irreconocible para todos los presentes, Alicia miro indiferente cada segundo del castigo de Beasley, Prim y Roxanne también lo hicieron de acuerdo en que era su justo merecido. Lo mismo fue con los habitantes que vinieron a presenciar el juicio del traidor, el silencio que dejo la muerte del traidor fue roto por un aplauso por parte de Ethan….al que se sumaron la monjas, luego todos los presentes que también vitorearon al Guardián. Un rato después Alicia, Prim y Roxanne se sumaron, Raiko y Cerea también aplaudieron.

Ryu solo cerró los ojos y dejo que siguieran, tal vez hizo algo malo, pero las personas estaban dándole las gracias por ajusticiar al traidor y salvar la ciudad. A medida que la guerra avance, más traidores serian ajusticiados por sus manos, hasta que finalmente Vault caiga. Entonces el podrá vivir una vida tranquila, junto a todos sus seres queridos.

Hoy cayo la estrella de la muerte sobre Beasley ¿Quién será el siguiente?

 **Al fin termine, y salió cortísimo (comparado con otros capítulos). Espero les guste, realmente me gusto escribir este capítulo, y considero fue el mejor final para el viejo pervertido. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios respecto a que les pareció.**

 **Ahora viene el Omake, que en este caso es una idea que mis amigos Jefferson y Code Geass (o también OMEGA SANCTION) me estuvieron recomendando. Pondré a Ryuken en el nuevo juego de Lilith Soft, y del mismo universo de Taimanin Asagi. Mama Wa Taimanin. Como solo es un Omake no se verá mucha acción, a lo mucho tal vez un pequeño Lemon, pues será más un día en la nueva vida de Ryuken…casado con y con un hijo, disfrútenlo.**

 **OMAKE: Mama Wa Taimanin: Ryuken, salvador de Taimanins**

Una persona normal pensaría en una vida simple, sin muchos problemas salvo los más normales: trabajo, impuestos y demás. Pero muchas personas que buscan una vida normal, pero que tenían una vida anterior especial por así decirlo, siempre tiene el constante miedo de que eso los venga a buscar….problemas en el pasado que dejaron sin terminar, y que pueden poner en peligro sus nuevas vidas normales.

Kana Yoshizawa era una de esas personas, siendo una Ninja Anti-Demonio retirada, para poder casarse y tener hijo. Le aterraba que los monstruos que ella enfrento en el pasado vinieran a destruir su nueva felicidad, y lamentablemente eso paso, su esposo fue asesinado y ella tomada prisionera para ser convertida en una esclava sexual, solo la consolaba que su hijo logro escapar y estaría a salvo….donde sea que estuviera. Cuando su amiga Karin Sugita vino a liberarla a ella y las otras ExTaimanin secuestradas, pensó que podría regresar con su hijo, pero sus captores no dejarían su mercancía irse tan fácilmente. Siendo superadas en número y fuerza, parecía ser el final para regresar a ese infierno, pero entonces su hijo vino a rescatarla….con alguien más. Un hombre, un ejemplar único. No solo por su gran estatura, robusta complexión, bien desarrollados músculos sin un solo rastro de grasa, o la aterradora sensación a muerte que irradiaba su aura. Sino por esos ojos azules, hermosos y llenos de tristeza….y rabia.

Su llegada fue un chiste para todos los captores, hasta que él dio el primer golpe. Ni siquiera ella y las demás lo vieron moverse, al igual que los demonios, pero él ataco con rapidez y ferocidad….su puños y dedos golpeaban partes del cuerpo de cada enemigo, y después de unos segundos estos se retorcían del dolor, hinchándose hasta explotar en una lluvia de vísceras y sangre. Nada lo detenía, ningún ataque ni los demonios más grandes se salvaban de morir en agonía, y al final el último de ellos. El hombre misterioso, fue el que murió de la peor forma, sintiendo placer mientras su cuerpo se hacía pedazos.

Ese fue el fin de todo el martirio, pero ahora venía el volver a la vida tranquila que una vez tuvo, con el recuerdo de la muerte de su marido….lo cual no la dejaba vivir tranquila, llevándola casi a suicidarse por depresión. Pero afortunadamente su salvador también le ayudo a superar eso, a seguir con vida por el bien de su hijo y encontrar un nuevo amor…esta vez para toda la vida.

 **Advertencia de Lemon**

-"AAAAHHHHH…..hhhhaaaaa hhhhaaaaa….¡Uuuuummmmm! Ryu-kun"

-"Kana….estas muy agresiva hoy"

-"¡UUUUMMMMM! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!...es que hhhaaaaa….es un día especial….hoy ¡Aaahhh! Fue el día que me salvaste…..hhhaaaa hhhhaaaaaa hhhaaaaaa….y pude regresar con mi hijo, recuperando mi vi ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Decía Kana mientras "montaba" la pelvis de su nuevo esposo y padre de su hijo, quien sabe pronto padre de su segundo hijo o hija si toda la noche desde ayer que lo hicieron y ahora en la mañana que lo estaban haciendo…dejo un regalo en su Utero.

La mujer de 1.70 de alto, con pelo violeta levemente claro largo hasta los hombros (habiendo dejado crecer) y ojos ámbar claro, de esbelto y delgada figura femenina que no cambio ni siquiera por el embarazo, y con una delantera copa F que antes era E+, pero con su nueva vida activa con su nuevo esposo….y las usuales 3 horas diarias de sexo con él, ayudaron en su crecimiento. Kana Yoshizawwa realmente no podía pedir mejor vida que esta, en su corazón llevaría por siempre el recuerdo de su esposo y como fruto de ese amor sincero esta Satoru su amado hijo, ahora estaba con alguien más que la amaba como su esposo lo hizo y que quería a su hijo también.

Ella seguía subiendo y bajando, disfrutando cada estocada de la hombría de su nuevo esposo, llegar profundamente en ella….poco a poco abriendo su entrada a su útero. La primera vez que lo hicieron fue 3 días antes de casarse, y fue un momento mágico para ambos, el cual se repitió en su noche de bodas y luna de miel, y cada 3 días desde que se casaron. Por supuesto que cuidaron que Satoru no estuviera en casa o estuviera dormido, ahora estaban libres para hacerlo pues él estaba de visita en la casa de Karin.

- _'Con lo bien que Satoru ha estado creciendo, y el entrenamiento de Ryuken, él se ha desarrollado músculo_. _No me sorprendería si ella y él… ¡Uuuummmm! Están haciéndolo también'_ pensaba ella mientras seguía cabalgando a Ryu.

-"Kana…..¡Uuuggghhh! Ya voy a correrme…."

-"Al fin….es mi cuarto orgasmo y solo ¡UUUUUMMMMM!...te hice correr 2 veces con esta. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo ¿Verdad-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!"

No termino pues Ryu jalo su cintura para poder hundirse completamente y hacer que la cabeza de su pene entrara completamente dentro de su útero, descargando toda su semilla….justo cuando un óvulo llegaba a este. Ella casi de inmediato sintió que paso el milagro que tanto esperaba, agotada se dejó caer hacía adelante, él la atrapo y la abrazo con mucho afecto, usando la sabana para taparse aunque ella quería seguir haciéndolo con él….y ano tenia fuerzas para seguir.

-"Descansa Kana, tenemos todo el día para y medio día para hacerlo de nuevo….te amo cariño" dijo Ryu.

-"Y yo a ti, eres lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a mi hijo y a mí" dijo ella.

-"Claro, te salvaría todas las veces que sea necesario….solo para estar contigo para toda la vida"

Los dos se dieron un beso muy apasionado, para luego dormirse en los brazos del otro.

 **En la casa de Karin Sugita**

-"¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡HHHHAAAAA! ¡UUUUMMMMMM! …. ¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡TORU-CHAN, TE AMO! ¡SIGUE ASÍ, HAZME TUYA!"

-"¡Uuummm! ¡Uuurrgghh! ¡Karin-obasan!"

-"¡Llamame por mi nombre! ¡Por favor!"

Karin Sugita, Taimanin retirada, de 1.67 m de alto con pelo negro largo hasta la espalda inferior y ojos violeta. De esbelto y femenino cuerpo con pechos copa E+. estaba totalmente desnuda en la cama, apoyada en sus rodillas y manos. Mientras un joven de 17 años con un cuerpo semi-musculoso, con pelo café oscuro en desordenado y ojos ámbar dorados. Se aferraba a su cintura y metían su hombría en su vagina una y otra vez, ambos perdidos en el placer del sexo, disfrutando como nunca el uno del otro.

Habiendo sido salvada gracias a Ryuken y Satoru, ella decidió retirarse para tener una vida tranquila, manteniéndose en contacto con Kana, su hijo y por extensión Ryuken. Ella se interesó también en Ryuklen, pero ese interés paso al hijo de Kana….cuando este empezó a ser entrenado por Ryu, verlo convertirse de un niño de 14 años a uno de 17 años, con un cuerpo formándose como el de un guerrero….y ahora este joven la estaba haciéndola su mujer, y le gustaba mucho.

-"….Karin….Karin….ya voy a terminar"

-"¡Hazlo! ¡Dentro de mí, márcame como tuya, ahora y siempre!"

Con un fuerte estocada, él entro la punta de su pene en su útero y soltó su semilla, y ella dio un fuerte gemido mientras sentía llenarse de su semen. Era una experiencia única y adictiva, no importaba que fuer la doceava vez que lo hacían esta semana. Él saco su pene y recobro su aliento, ella solo se acostó de espaldas y luego abrió sus piernas dejando ver su sexo húmedo con sus jugos y los de su amante.

-"Una vez más….por favor"

-"Si….yo también quiero hacerlo"

 **Hay esta, espero les guste, espero les guste. Ahora para la siguiente actualización quiere subir un One Shot de una posible historia, pero déjenme en su comentario que historia quieren que actualice. Eso es todo, nos vemos.**


End file.
